


Ноцебо

by xenosha



Series: Персонификации [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Berlin Wall, Cold War, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Love/Hate, Madness, Multi, Philosophy, Psychological Drama, Self-Harm, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha





	Ноцебо

Дверь закрывается с негромким скрежетом.

Болтовню столиц слышно, кажется, даже из коридора, не то что прямо под дверью, и Берлин в конечном счёте думает, мозолистыми пальцами дотрагиваясь до дерева зала собраний: «А изменилось ли в них хоть что-то?»

История течёт сладким потоком событий, плавится под взглядами полководцев и затвердевает от пальцев скульпторов; так разве ж могут столицы, разве могут бессмертные измениться так просто?

На секунду разговоры стихают. Все поворачиваются к вошедшему, старающемуся не гнуться в дверном проёме от тяжести их удивления; «Неужто и вправду… не ждали?»

\- Добрый день, - негромко не то сообщает, не то спрашивает Леонхард, мельком осматривая присутствующих; никто не отвечает, никто не встаёт, будто не только Берлин впал в оцепенение от того, что он _все-таки_ появился.

Молчание, молчание, тягучее молчание, подобное струям дождя, твердеющим у земли в град; кто-то на периферии зрения поднимается на ноги, цепляясь за спинку стула, как сам Леон – за дерево двери, от которой все еще не решается отойти.

Он не уверен, что не рухнет без опоры.

Его мутит, как от яда, как от духоты; непривычно находиться в помещении, в котором не открыто ни одно окно, в котором взгляды – клинки, а жесты – петли на (чьей-то) шее. Стараясь не задавать себе вопрос, как мало-как много времени понадобилось, чтобы потерять столичные привычки, Леонхард садится на своё место, гусиной кожей ощущая на себе всеобщий шок.

Имена окружающих всплывают в голове, и одно это уже приносит сдержанную, но ощутимую радость: Ричард Артур, ни капли не изменившись, глазеет на него искоса, не теряя достоинства, а сидящая рядом с ним Беатрис, кажется, с радостью упала бы в обморок, если б статус и время позволяли; она, кажется, единственная, кто кивает Берлину, почувствовав его взгляд. И чего еще можно ожидать от Вены, от подруги-соперницы, отношения с которой нельзя назвать ни деловыми, ни дружескими?

Токио обнаруживается на другом краю стола, наигранно-спокойный, деланно-беспристрастный; Леонхард ловит себя на тонкой надежде, что он не приобрёл себе имени, которым ему придётся представляться соратнику. «Ну что, Восток, - уже ни в чём не будучи уверенным, зовёт его мысленно Берлин старым, наверное, уже забытым прозвищем, - здравствуй». Словно чувствуя, словно читая мысли, словно зная старого друга до последних рубежей мутного сознания, тот отрывисто кивает, перетягивая часть взглядов на себя.

Рим на Берлин и не смотрит, рассматривая поражённые лица столиц; еле заметно повернувшись к Леону, он говорит одними губами: «Всего лишь самоуверенные глупцы», и опять отворачивается, будто побаиваясь, _будто чувствуя настоящий страх._

Сам Берлин понятия не имеет, что ему полагается чувствовать; в душе зияет абсолютно, идеально чёрная стена отторжения-спокойствия-равнодушия. Пауза тянется, столицы молчат; только Рим наклоняется к Токио и что-то неслышно ему сообщает, указывая на дверь. Краем глаза Леонхард улавливает движение у входа и думает, не тратя иссякающие силы на эмоции: «Все-таки не сдержался».

Мюнхен садится на свободное место, будто стараясь казаться невидимым, и на него действительно никто не обращает ни малейшего внимания; задуматься о том, чьё место занял не столичный город, как и о том, почему все взгляды направлены только на Леонхарда, не удаётся физически.

\- Ну и что, господа, - голос предательски хрипит, но откашляться сейчас, думается Берлину, будет равносильно поражению, - вы так таращитесь на меня, как на живой труп?

И ответ крутится на языке, предательски ясный; молчать, затыкать самого себя и видеть отражение собственных мыслей на каменно-зеркальных лицах соперников... Не страшно уже, почти не больно, только клокочет в подсознании мысль, что врать себе – слишком глупое занятие в первый день собственного посмертия.

\- Если смотреть чисто технически, - голос Москвы такой же чистый, как и вода в реках, и такой же слишком вонзающийся в разум, как и её клинки, - то ты был мёртв.

И сложно злиться, сложно переживать эмоции; смотреть ей в глаза, голубые, не изменившиеся за треть века и чуть-чуть меньше ни на каплю, и того проще. Леонхард говорит бесстрастно, будто повторяя написанные кем-то давно слова:

\- Успею еще на свидание с безглазой, уж можешь не волноваться.

Прасковья фыркает – звоном колокольным разносится звук в тишине, - и снова наступает молчание; и не понять, боятся ли Берлина, его прихода или просто перемен, грозовым озоном пропитывающим воздух. Леонхард чувствует.

Они, вероятно, нет.

Пальцы подрагивают от холода, лёгкие будто дымом наполнены от духоты, а в глазах стоит полурасплывшаяся пелена, скрадывающая лица; Леонхард еще раз осматривает каждого из присутствующих, повторяя про себя когда-то знакомые имена.

Когда-то знакомые – и не вызывающие почти никаких ассоциаций; память возвращается крупицами золота, несомыми бурной рекой – не отлить из них единого слитка дорогого металла, не получить даже тонкую пластинку. И довольствуйся, голубоглазая полустолица, ожерельем золотого песка, не проси ничего у мира, в котором ты умер и так и не сумел ожить!..

\- А может, - голос Будапешта звучит с неожиданным эхом, так что он и сам испуганно замолкает на мгновение, - все-таки начнём собрание?..

\- В самом же деле, - кивает Вена.

\- В самом же деле, - бормочет Прасковья, кидая взгляды в сторону Леонхарда; и как на них реагировать, он не знает - не бросаться, в самом же деле, биться на дуэли прямо на столе? Берлин отводит глаза, не зная, что сказать-подумать-пробормотать, и видит краями чувств, как беззвучно вздыхает Москва, непонимающая и несогласная.

Леон откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит в неожиданно высокий потолок; он и забыл уже, что потолки бывают так далеко вверху, что почти теряются вдалеке – он и забыл уже, что потолки _бывают,_ что небо иногда позволяет себя загораживать.

\- Для начала, - сбоку кто-то поднимается, и в голове _через несколько утомительных секунд_ отдаётся звоном: Вашингтон, - стоило бы обсудить повестку дня…

«И зачем ты пришёл сюда, полумёртвый глупец, - читает Леонхард на лицах окружающих и отводит взгляд, лишь бы только не замечать и не соглашаться, - зачем ты продолжаешь существовать, если о мире, о стране своей, о собственном городе знаешь меньше даже, чем о себе самом?..»

Вашингтон говорит что-то негромко, явно довольный, что не приходится перекрикивать глупые столицы; а столицы эти, как малые дети, таращатся на Берлин, и некуда спрятаться, некуда идти, потому что честь, полумёртвые отголоски полумёртвой чести, требуют сидеть на месте и слушать слова города, _от которого лучше бы стребовать компенсацию._

Но о какой компенсации идёт речь, когда Мартин криво усмехается и еле заметно качает головой в ответ на взгляд столицы: не поможет, не сумеет помочь, даже права здесь находиться ведь не имеет. Эхом разносятся слова Уолтера Джона по сознанию: что-то о холодной войне, о выстрелах, клинках и Вьетнаме, что-то о Москве и о нем самом, а еще – о Леонхарде…

Постепенно столицам надоедает разглядывать запрокинувшего голову Берлина, не реагирующего ни на что, кроме собственных мыслей, и они принимаются разделывать на части ёрзающего на месте Мартина, глядящего по сторонам и, кажется, не слишком понимающего, что ему делать; «Он пришёл, чтобы я не ударил в грязь лицом, а сам не может и слова сказать», - отстранённо понимает Берлин; _а небо за окном серое-серое,_ _и не знаешь, то ли смог, то ли тучи, то ли металл, скрывающий высь, растянутый над_ _раздел_ _ё_ _нным, сшитым белыми нитками по ч_ _ё_ _рному полотну городом…_

\- И об уничтожении Стены, - различает Леон в гаме собственных мыслей и вздрагивает, надеясь, что никто этого не заметит.

Но надежда – чертовски глупое чувство, когда сидишь в одной зале с соперниками-врагами, все еще не упившимися собственной местью, и теми, кого когда-то широким жестом прозвал союзниками; Токио останавливает Уолтера Джона размашистым жестом и насмешливой усмешкой на лице, и дрожащими пальцами, тихо и нервно постукивающими по столешнице:

\- А ты уверен, что это так уж необходимо?

Голос Вашингтона тих и зол:

\- А что, разве есть возражения?

\- Разумеется, есть…

_«…ведь Стена твоя все еще цела»._

Леонхард замирает, так и не сумев раскрыть рта; голос принадлежит не столицам, и слова – не то, что они хотят сказать, _но мысли Леонхарда перестают подчиняться ему, потому что_ _некуда скрыться от собственных призраков._

Не слышать, не чувствовать, не различать даже силуэты жарко спорящих городов – глупость, сжимать виски ладонями и надеяться, что боль – призрак, как и голоса в голове, - слабость, но Леонхард так давно не чувствует себя столицей, что не способен сдержаться.

Мюнхен в спор Токио и Уолтера Джона не вступает, а смотрит на Леонхарда, что-то ему шепча – или просто открывая губы в беззвучной мольбе? – а Берлин и не может его услышать,

 _«потому что Стена твоя,_ _Леон,_ _заперта в тебе самом»._

 _«И не чувствуешь ты_ _разве, как бетон пронзает тебя изнутри, так почему я чувствую, хотя я – не один и не другой?_ _»_

 _«Я смотрю, чувствительность ты теряешь быст_ _рее даже, чем собственный разум_ _,_

 _р_ _азве не так,_  
_братишка?»_

Голос крадёт звуки мира, голос не оставляет ничего, кроме себя: белёсая пелена закрывает обзор, и не различить уже ни _перепуганно-понимающего_ лица Марта, ни _самодовольного_ , _но отчего-то удивл_ _ё_ _нного_ лица Прасковьи, ни взгляды союзников, ни насмешки других.

 _«И как же можно было так глупо подставиться, и как же можно было пов_ _ерить, что_ _спасение Берлина_ _спас_ _ё_ _т тебя самого?_ _»_

 _«Ты – не страна, ты всего лишь столица – полустолица полустраны,_ _которая зачем-то возомнила себя живой»._

«Почему ты жив, - в конце концов, интересуется Леонхард, пряча трясущиеся руки под стол и опуская взгляд, - ты ведь умер… столько веков назад?»

И в собственных мыслях – вопрос без ответа; как убедить себя, что голос _старого знакомого_ – глупая галлюцинация искалеченного сознания, если мысли уходят, разум уходит, не остаётся ничего, кроме тягучего, оглушающего голоса:

 _«Глупо было бы думать, что_ _спас_ _ё_ _шься так быстро, потому что в твоей слабости я становлюсь сильнее»._

Ловить себя на том, что пустыми глазами таращишься в стол, поднимать глаза и не видеть ничего, кроме силуэтов; не видеть и не слышать, но ощущать, что каждый замечает, что каждый понимает и упрямо молчит, не прерывая все еще говорящего Вашингтона, уже запинающегося и оглядывающегося на званого-незваного гостя.

_Закрыть глаза…_

И увидеть потолок собственной квартиры.

Леонхард приподнимается на локтях, оглядывается и с облегчением улыбается; «Сон, - думает, - дурной сон».

Он лежит на полу и смотрит наверх; в соседней комнате шумит помехами телевизор, а за окном царит слепящая глаза зима – первая такая из тех, что он помнит.

Окно открыто настежь, холодный воздух заволакивает комнату свежим ветром. Ламинат приятно холодит спину, изо рта вырываются облачка пара – наверное, температура в комнате давно сместилась к минусу улицы, - но Леонхарду совсем не холодно.

Не так сложно, оказывается, разучиться чувствовать; страх и горечь возвращаются только во снах, а мороз, кажется, уже давно стал частью тела. Покрасневшие пальцы почти не гнутся; встать даже просто чтобы выключить шипящий телевизор нет ни сил, ни желания.

Черно-белый шум усыпляет, стирает память о неуместном кошмаре и мешает думать. Когда-то крутили новости, потом – глупые фильмы, а потом, наверное, упала антенна – и миром его стали помехи.

Ничего не осталось вокруг, кроме тяжёлого камня неба за стеклом и шумного аппарата, кнопки которого безнадёжно далеко.

Берлин не уверен, сколько времени он просто лежит на полу, глядя то в потолок, то на помехи; если посильнее вывернуть голову, то в соседней комнате можно различить окно – большое, высокое, как будто балконное – и рассмотреть небо.

Но после всего небо не кажется красивым, да и можно ли любоваться тем, что стало _всего лишь предателем?_

И думать о том, что Небо не может предать кусок земли, застроенный камнями и населённый мясом, в общем-то, очень глупо, и разве ж можно верить, что город, вовсе даже не бессмертный, смел называть Высь другом, чтобы затем обвинять в предательстве?

Вопросы текут потоком реки, и ламинат – не пол уже, а холодная вода севера, по-настоящему снежного, по-настоящему зимнего севера; там не согреться ни костром, ни одеждой, ни другими людьми – только кровь, горячая, истинная кровь _настоящих_ врагов приносит там тепло.

\- Скажи, Прасковья, - бормочет Леонхард, - тебе же тепло?..

Голос настолько хриплый, воспоминания настолько неуместные, что остаётся только коротко усмехнуться; а за окном, если приглядеться, тёмная, тягучая патока ночи, а вовсе не день. Звёзд Берлин не помнит вовсе; может, они и небо жили по разные стороны баррикад?

Хотя какие звезды могут быть над проклятым городом?

Телевизор шумит помехами, у соседей негромко потрескивает радио, ни одного слова, ни одного звука голоса не слышно в богом забытой квартире почему-то недобитого города; мысли теряются в шуме.

В дверь настойчиво кто-то стучит.

Осознание этого приходит не сразу, но затем Берлин напрягается, пытаясь вспомнить, в какой же момент начался шум; кажется, ужасно давно. «Наверное, он уже в бешенстве», - думает Леон, вслушиваясь в глухие удары по двери, видимо, ногами.

Но блаженной тишины, спасительного небытия уже не видать: тот, кто стоит под дверью, не уйдёт. Леонхард выжидает минуту, пять; с редкими паузами, словно отдыхая, гость продолжает ломиться в квартиру, лишь изредка вспоминая про противную трель звонка.

Подняться на ноги даже после многодневного пребывания на полу оказывается не так сложно: все еще непривычно худое и лёгкое тело слушается с рабской покорностью, только одеревенелые пальцы почти не гнутся и затёкшие, отвыкшие от ходьбы ноги вынуждают поначалу хвататься за мебель.

В тонкой щели под дверью, если хорошо приглядеться, можно различить тень или отражение гостя; Берлин останавливается у входа и отстранённо размышляет, сколько времени еще продлится пытка шумом.

Открывать дверь нет совершенно никакого желания – вообще нет желания кого бы то ни было видеть. «Лучше пусть уходит, - думает Леонхард, - лучше я до конца зимы останусь в одиночестве, а там, может, и меня не останется».

Будто слушаясь его молчаливой просьбы, гость перестаёт терроризировать дверь, но тени не торопятся уходить. «Не открою, - бормочет Берлин, - и не надейтесь».

Говорить с тенями под дверью, конечно, глупо, но у Леонхарда нет ни сил, ни здравого смысла, ни даже слов, чтобы сказать то же самому пришельцу. Вот если бы он понял все сам, если бы ушёл, решив, что дома всё-таки никого нет…

(Не)знакомец просовывает под дверь клочок бумаги; первые несколько секунд все, что может Леон, - тупо пялиться на эту записку. Только согревшиеся пальцы, думает он, живут своей жизнью, потому что сам он предпочёл бы оставить бумажку там, где она лежит.

Но все же где-то в груди теплится осколок любопытства, и Леонхард всматривается в записку, стараясь, чтобы ослабевшие руки не задрожали: листок покрыт пятнами синих чернил и черными иероглифами, которые кажутся смутно знакомыми; посередине листка тонкими, угловатыми, как и азиатские символы, буквами выведена короткая ёмкая фраза:

 _Не думай, что я не вышибу дверь._  
_Morgen_

«Морген, - повторяет Леон, и имя-прозвище гулом отдаётся в полупустой памяти, отражаясь от осколков сталактитов воспоминаний. Не вспомнить, не найти, и все-таки… - Морген?»

И всё-таки что-то вспоминается, не более чем вспышки в темноте, но и этому Берлин радуется. Черные, вечно суженные в ядовитой усмешке глаза, «Когда ты умрёшь, придётся справляться в одиночку», «А знаешь, я специально для тебя прочту…»

Что именно должен был прочесть гость, Леон уже вспомнить не способен; но если от одной строки и прозвища он вспомнил столько за раз…

И всё-таки не хочется никого видеть, даже того, с кем связаны уцелевшие нити; едва Леонхард отходит от двери, гость начинает ломиться в неё, действительно намереваясь сломать толстое дерево. Быстрым, почти неразборчивым почерком Леонхард пишет короткое  _«_ _зачем я тебе»,_ забыв о заглавных буквах. Подтекающая ручка оставляет на бумажке крупные пятна.

Просовывать записки под собственную дверь, передавать записки миру за пределами уютной, холодной, одинокой квартиры, оказывается, донельзя нелепо. Леонхард кривит губы в сухой усмешке.

Стук продолжается еще несколько секунд – Берлин даже уверился, что никаких оправданий гость слушать не собирается и в самом деле выломает к чертям дверь – и вдруг стихает. Бумажку берут далеко не сразу – недоверчиво рассматривают, пытаются что-то понять или просто смеются над Леонхардом? Он впервые не рад звуконепроницаемости своей обители.

Но все-таки – берут. Леон прислоняется лбом к двери в ожидании ответа, стараясь сдерживать нервные смешки: сам он не знает, почему ту же беседу нельзя вести с глазу на глаз, если уж Берлин показал, что действительно дома, но теперь открыть дверь, не получив ответа, кажется ему не глупым, не то кощунственным.

По ощущениям Леонхарда, проходит по меньшей мере минута или две – все объективные часы давно улетели в мусорный бак, да и биологическим место там же –перед тем, как потёртый край записки снова показывается под дверью. «И что можно писать так долго, тут же на длинное письмо просто места не хватит… - размышляет Леон, поднимая послание. – Или… Думал над тем, что мне сказать?..»

Записка смята сильнее, словно по ту сторону её сначала в ярости скомкали, а потом развернули и попытались написать нечто разборчивое; Леонхард вглядывается в буквы, еще читаемые, но еле различимые:

_потому что ты мой друг._

Леонхард замирает, повторяет сказанное одними губами; «Друг», - стучит в голове.

Он, на самом деле, не помнит, кто тот, кто сейчас стоит за дверью. Но если он друг…  
_…да и могут ли быть враги или друзья у города, м_ _ё_ _ртвого уже почти тридцать лет?_

Ключ обнаруживается прямо около двери, на полу; возможно, Мартин был достаточно любезен, чтобы оставить его, но недостаточно – чтобы положить на место, а, возможно, сам Леонхард туда его положил в своём стремлении лечь на землю и никогда не вставать.

\- Guten Morgen, - говорит Леонхард, даже не надеясь на реакцию, но гость злобно фыркает:

\- Не представляешь, насколько. – Он,качая головой, говорит на сбивчивом английском с заметным акцентом, а затем приближается к Берлину на шаг; а тот и не знает, отойти или не стоит рисковать, и не движется, побаиваясь даже вдох лишний сделать. – Или, если ты об утре, то оно кончилось часов двенадцать назад.

Черные волосы против обыкновения заколоты на голове, но все равно не производят впечатление уложенных и ухоженных; взгляд глаз, даже более темных, чем окружающая ночь, пронзительно эмоционален. Леон ёжится, опустив глаза и глядя в пол – непривычно, странно чувствовать себя беззащитным перед, кажется, давним другом – если дружба бессмертных так же долговечна, как их жизнь.

На Леонхарде – рубашка, висящая на нем мешком, но хоть как-то скрывающая худые, почти костлявые руки словно бы вовсе без мяса, на пришельце – тёмное, тяжёлое, запахнутое пальто, из кармана которого торчит пистолет.

\- И… что? – не выдерживает Токио. – Так и будешь стоять?

И что ему говорить, думает Леонхард, на кой черт отходить, если нет ни малейшей возможности принять гостя, как полагается бессмертным: по полу оседает пыль и изморозь, а в холодильнике едва ли найдётся еда даже на хозяина дома.

Но Токио терпеливо ждёт ответа.

\- Да, - наконец хрипит Леон, даже не делая попыток откашляться. Бессмертные ведь не могут простудиться, значит, он просто слишком долго дремал-пребывал в полуяви, и горло высохло без воды на протяжении… нескольких часов? Дней?

Морген шипит что-то по-японски и вдруг вцепляется Леонхарду в шею под челюстью, мешая вдохнуть; Берлин задерживает дыхание и испуганно-убеждённо понимает: «Стоило бы пропустить».

\- Да как же ты… - Токио словно задыхается, словно не может совладать со словами. - Неужели… забыл, что ты уже живой? Перестань же бредить, Леонхард!

_«Перестань бредить»…_

…и сердце колотится о грудную клетку, и выдрать костлявое запястье – миссия совершенно невыполнимая; пальцы у японца сжимаются все крепче, словно он боится не получить ответ; а на что отвечать, если сознание уплывает, если бред – это все существо Берлина?

\- Да разве ж я… живой? – спрашивает Леонхард, впервые глядя Токио в глаза.

Испуган и зол, только из-за полумёртвого соперника-союзника ли или из-за того, что у него…

 _…жизни не осталось…_  
_…памяти не осталось…_

 _…_ _но_ _Берлин помнит._

Сознание уходит, мысли уходят, остаётся _кирпич, деревянные балки, бетон и камень; ведь если душа города помнить не может, помнить не хочет, то дома, улицы, Стена должны помнить?_

Тогда тоже была ночь, такая же сладкая, такая же тягучая и холодная; воздух льдом оседал в лёгких Леонхарда и изморозью укутывал стены, и горожан по улицам не было ни с одной стороны разделённого берлинского мира.

 _Она_ сидела на стене, поджав под себя одну ногу и свесив другую; почему-то _ей_ было совсем не холодно, да и может ли быть холодно тем, кто остался в живых? Длинное пышное платье скрывало простые сапоги, но полустёртые подошвы снизу все равно было видно, как ни старайся их спрятать.

Мартин рассматривал _е_ _ё_ , сидевшую на трёхметровой стене, с земли, постукивая кулаком по бетону и зло, язвительно усмехаясь; _она_ ёжилась под такими взглядами сильнее и чаще, чем от холода, но упрямо не подавала вида.

\- Вы поглядите, - пробормотал Мартин наконец, - фройляйн Кенигсберг почтила нас визитом… Или как там тебя?

 _Та, что давно не носит родное имя_ нахмурилась и встряхнула кудрявой головой; волосы, не доходящие до плеч, походили на гнездо вороны, и – город помнит – когда-то об этом нередко говорил Леонхард; вот только сам он давно уже не способен ни знать, ни помнить, ни даже попросту жить.

\- Поздоровался бы, - деланно равнодушно сказала _она,_ но голос на секунду дрогнул, и Мюнхен расхохотался, уловив слабину:

\- Знаешь, фройляйн, есть такая древняя традиция, зародившаяся еще до моего основания, - он расхаживал перед _ней_ голодным волком, сжимая кулаки и все еще сохраняя вид любезности, - предателей встречать или клинком, или верёвкой, или – лучше – огнём и факелом; жаль, что толкового палача сейчас не найти, а то встречали б мы тебя так, как это полагается делать!

 _Она_ кусала губы и отводила глаза – знала ведь, знала, что он не лжёт, но не имела права согласиться!..

\- Я не… - начинала _она_ , убирая волосы за ухо, но ветер мешал им там задержаться; и вся _она_ своим белым платьем, высоким голосом и кудрями напоминала странную чайку, слишком далеко улетевшую от родного моря.

Мартин не дал _ей_ закончить фразу, смеясь и стуча по Стене кулаком – от ярости, думал город, от ненависти к _ней_ и к тем, от кого _она_ пришла; не верил _ей_ , не смел поверить _той, кому когда-то уже понапрасну доверился._

\- О да, я уж наслышан, - шептал нарочито громко, - ты, значит, делала, что могла… Ну что ты хочешь, а, фройляйн? Хочешь слушать Прасковью – слушай, чай, не маленькая, чтобы я тебя поучал в выборе хозяев; да только я бы тебя куда большему сумел научить. – Он качнул головой, усмехаясь. – Калининград… И как ты на такое имя только согласилась?

Калининград, повторял город бесстрастно, Калининградом её звали; кирпич помнил её иначе, но Стена запрещала вспоминать _т_ _ё_ _плую славную К_ _ё_ _нигсберг,_ _пившую кофе в доме_ _на_ _Ционскирхштрассе,_ _милую названую сестричку Гретхен…_

Калининград покраснела, потупилась, но что-то не позволяло ей заставить Мартина замолчать; и белая-белая на серой стене, вымазанной мстительными граффити, выглядела она до неправильного затравленной птицей.

Мюнхен в неожиданно галантном жесте протянул ей руку, Гретхен по-птичьи испуганно на неё воззрилась, вытянув шею и еле заметно подрагивая от холода, бьющего по плечам; Март улыбался учтивым пажом:

\- Да спускайся уже, раз пришла. Я не зверь; да и проку мне тебя убивать, если до конца все равно не умрёшь…

Но не верила она, тихо и напряжённо вдыхая берлинский морозный воздух; поднялась на ноги белым-кудрявым силуэтом на фоне неба и вдруг спрыгнула вниз, необъяснимым чудом не сломав кости; да и могли ли сломаться кости у наполовину чайки, у бессмертной морской пташки на окраине севера? Она повела плечами и уставилась на Мартина, шевеля пальцами в неясной своей задумчивости.

А Март хохотал; смеялся, не останавливаясь, и смотрел Гретхен в глаза, слишком зорко и слишком чутко – той хотелось отшатнуться, но Мюнхен схватил её за руку и больно сжал по-девичьи тонкое запястье:

\- Поздравляю, фройляйн! Вы только что перешли границу Германий под покровом темноты и собственной невидимости; два преступления за такой короткий срок – это, можно сказать…

Он говорил еще долго, насмехаясь, издеваясь, кривляясь и делая все, лишь бы прогнать белую перелётную птицу из города; и Гретхен дрожала, едва не всхлипывала, и хватка Марта больше походила на железо кандалов.

А с тёмного-тёмного неба вниз падал снег, оседавший на золочённых фонарями волосах; Гретхен, не дождавшись конца речи Мюнхена о каре, которая ей, преступнице, полагается, спрашивала тихо-тихо, опустив глаза, умоляла почти что, едва сдерживая жалобный тон:

\- Как он?..

И знала она, что тот понял вопрос сразу, но почему-то захлопал глазами, наконец отпустив руку и задумчиво закатив глаза:

\- Он – это, прошу меня извинить, кто? – Он придуривался глупо и показно, издеваясь, смеясь. – Тут, знаешь, обитает куча народу, и далеко не все могут похвастаться, что дела у них идут хорошо.

А затем вдруг рванулся вперёд, схватив Калининград за горло и прижав чайку к Стене, сжимая шею в неясной ярости; голубые глаза сверкали ненавистью зыбкой, усталой, но губы исторгали совсем не просроченный яд:

\- А сама-то как думаешь, а?! – он кричал, взмахивая свободной рукой и глядя на испуганное, бледное лицо Гретхен. – Как может чувствовать себя бессмертный, лишившийся самого дорого, самого ценного для него; идущий по канату между жизнью и смертью с завязанными глазами и с ножом у собственного горла? Мыслей нет совсем, а, фройляйн бывшая столичка, которая собственное прошлое выкидывает так же, как и соратников?

И правду, правду говорил – не умел лгать врагам, разве только в плену; но у Гретхен никогда не хватало духу захватить кого бы то ни было на поле боя.

Мюнхен задыхался от нескрываемого бешенства – может, и вправду столице верен? – и сжимал руки все крепче, грозясь бессмертную задушить за одно то, что она посмела прийти в город, который называл её чайкой.

Калининград дрожала, едва сдерживая слезы и даже уже того не стесняясь, ногтями царапая стену и с ужасом глядя на искажённое гневом лицо Мюнхена; и тихим-тихим шёпотом:

\- Я никогда…

И оглушительным криком:

\- Не лги! Я знаю, знаю, ты по собственной воле, добровольно…

Собраться, не дать пролиться слезам, ведь Гретхен – и вправду самая настоящая столица; выпрямиться и все равно тихо сказать, не надеясь почти, что Мартин расслышит-захочет услышать:

\- От тебя несёт алкоголем…

Он криво, неприятно усмехнулся в ответ:

\- А от тебя - какими-то слащавыми цветочками. Что, думала, здесь тебя сваха будет поджидать, свиданьице устроит, а, Малиноград?..

Гретхен оттолкнула его с силой, тонким женским рукам не свойственной; быть названной предателем – не обидно, быть предателем – не обидно, а за собственное имя горечь и яд брали; и откуда только баварец знал названия русских ягод?..

\- И откуда ты только тут взялся? – спрашивала она, выпрямив спину и глядя свысока из-под чуть опущенных ресниц; а Март и не кричал уже в ответ, будто выдохся, будто устал поучать бывшую соратницу:

\- Я клятву верности давал, - и такие простые слова давались тяжело, - мы все её давали новоиспечённой столице, и ты, я уверен, не исключение; я вот слово своё держу.

И усталая, но такая же кривая улыбка тронула его губы; Гретхен хотелось кричать и плакать, чувствовал город, но после такого оскорбления слабость показывать было попросту глупо, и она гордо, высокомерно, несвоевременно зло проговорила, сжав кулаки:

\- Надо же. Я думала, ты сам в столицы метишь, хмелевенчанная обитель монахов.

Мартин отошёл на шаг и взмахнул рукой, и все явственнее чувствовался запах спирта, исходивший от него; он говорил негромко, но каждое слово было отчётливо слышно в тишине:

\- Знаешь, я тут прикинул… В этот чёртов век лучше носу не казать из своей провинции. – Он бестолково взмахнул руками и пальцем ткнул в возвышающийся посреди города бетон. – А не то – все. Разорвут, растерзают, - он стал повышать голос, - не думая даже, и попробуй потом разобраться, кто прав, кто виноват; что сам он, что твоя златоглавая Прасковья, что сама ты, - он уже кричал, - глупая бывшая столица, от собственного статуса отказавшаяся – будто знала, знала!..

Гретхен вскрикнула тихо, звонко – и вправду чайка –и с неожиданной силой ударила Мартина по лицу; он отшатнулся, держась за щеку и в непонимании глядя на бестолково всхлипывающую, дрожащую Калининград.

\- Замолчи… Это… - Дыхания не хватало, голоса не хватало; Март непонимающе смотрел и ждал, когда же Гретхен соберётся. – Это все из-за тебя…

Опуститься на колени, закрыть глаза рукой и стараться все-таки не расплакаться:

\- Он… из-за тебя…

Мюнхен в задумчивости положил руки в карманы, запрокинув голову и почему-то больше не сочась ядом; Калининград так и не смогла договорить.

\- Думаешь, из-за чего я тут кручусь, как белка?.. Я знаю.

 _\- Знаю, что убил_ _его._ И что ты теперь сделаешь, а?

Голос Мартина преображается, меняется; Берлин уже и не знает, почему провалился в полусон посреди заседания. Уолтер Джон ядовито смеётся – и все-таки до Марта не дотягивает; да и могут ли такие юные города быть по-настоящему ужасающими?

Леонхард (уже) не может, хоть разница в возрасте у них с Мартином всего-навсего век; и когда столетие начало казаться таким невыносимо длинным?

Все больше столиц на него, теряющего сознание, теряющего самого себя – уже потерявшего? – и невыносимо беспомощного, смотрят; Уолтер Джон презрительно осматривает Берлин, но, поймав его взгляд, вдруг отводит глаза.

Боится видеть, что сделал, или осознать, насколько страшна месть обезумевших бессмертных?

В голове шумят помехи, словно какая-то часть берлинской вечности до конца дней города прикована к телевизору, но все же это лучше, чем голос давно-давно убитого брата-близнеца, сворачивающий все сознание Леонхарда в чёрную, исчезающую на глазах точку.

Токио, с которым спорил Вашингтон, рассматривает Берлин с непонятным, неосознанным, кажется, сочувствием, но ничего больше не говорит. Повисает молчание, так не свойственное шумным собраниям склочных столиц; Леон осторожно поднимается на ноги.

Что он, в самом-то деле, тут забыл, зачем он, не знающий ничего о политике последних двадцати восьми лет, понадобился? Бесполезное…

_«…и абсолютно глупое существо»._

И всего несколько слов, оброненных Кельном, перевешивают взгляды полутора десятков столиц; Берлин, пошатнувшись, едва успевает уцепиться за спинку стула, затравленно оглядев присутствующих.

\- Так слаб, в самом деле… - бормочет Москва, закрыв глаза ладонью и почему-то улыбаясь одними краешками губ.

И вдруг плотину прорывает: города вскакивают со своих мест, надвигаются на перепуганного до смерти Леона, и каждый пытается что-то сказать; волна их речей больше напоминает цунами.

«Зачем ты пришёл», «Неужели не надоело», _«Почему ты не желаешь слушать меня»,_ «Уходи, пожалуйста», «Ты себя-то хоть помнишь?», «Оставьте его в покое», «Это всего лишь бетон и колючая проволока», _«в которых вся жизнь твоя и осталась»,_ «так неужели будешь делать вид», «Дружище, как…»

\- Если хоть кто-то сделает к нему еще хоть шаг, он познакомится с моим клинком.

Токио не повышает голоса, не кричит, срывая голос до хриплого стона, но звон его тона почему-то перекрывает все остальные звуки. Металл в ладонях его завораживающе, но тускло блестит в свете облачного дня за окном; и оружие это, вспоминает Леон, заточено острее бритвы.

Ринальдо пытается подойти ближе, но острие катаны поворачивается к нему, как будто он – вовсе не давний союзник; да и могло ли союзничество, не закреплённое ни клятвой, ни кровью, пережить десятилетия смерти бессмертного?

Токио цепляется за клинок и на самого Леонхарда не смотрит; дыхание у него тяжёлое, но почти неслышное. Рим останавливается и пытается поймать его взгляд, Уолтер Джон, пятясь, отходит назад – и вправду всего лишь боится…

Пересохшее горло жжёт огнём, перед глазами все еще клубится туман – однажды, видимо, придётся завести очки. Москва скрылась из вида, города сомкнулись кольцом, уже не пытаясь преодолеть разделяющее их с Леонхардом расстояние.

Токио медленно опускает оружие, не убирая его и держа на виду; он ненамного выше Берлина, но сейчас кажется тому едва ли не огромным. Черные, встрёпанные волосы в беспорядке лежат по плечам.

\- Не бойся, - бормочет, - не смей…

 _«_ _…д_ _а разве ты можешь не бояться отзвуков голосов, разве можешь_ _не бояться смотреть в чужие глаза – зеркал боишься, бетона боишься, собственной тени в расщелине души боишься…»_

Голоса внутри сплетаются, переплетаются и перемешиваются в неясную, непонятную массу; и не поймёшь уже, не спутал ли брата-близнеца с близнецами, которых братьями назвать не позволяет ужас, которым от них веет.

\- Не бойся…

 _«_ _…_ _не смей не бояться_ _…»_

\- Вы думаете, вы меня убили?

Собственный голос становится эхом и неожиданностью – _те_ и эти не ожидали, что Леон сможет хоть рот раскрыть.

А собственный лающий смех уже кажется не более, чем простым следствием, да и можно ли удивляться тому, что творит уже-почти-что-совсем-не-ты? А Берлин не верит, что то, что от него осталось, способно спорить и говорить, и над соперниками – над самим собой – хохотать во все горло:

\- Думаете, что убили; нет, достопочтенные, _вам_ меня не убить!..

И не пояснять, о ком-о чем говорит; Токио нервно оглядывается и не скрывает беспокойства. Леонхарда шатает, но на ногах он еще как-то держится. Всю голову словно сводит судорога, сворачивающая в спираль череп.

\- Думаете, я умираю, - говорит Леонхард уже тише, но все равно слишком громко для собственных, привыкших к мертвенному молчанию дождя ушей. – А я буду жить. Буду…

И обещание, не скреплённое кровью, цены не имеет, а клятва не головой своей – всего пустые слова; но того, что можно поставить на кон, Леонхард давным-давно лишился.

\- Я буду жить… - срывается на хриплый шёпот, - назло вам.

Не клятва, не обещание – констатация факта или то, что ей старается быть; Леон замирает, прислушиваясь к голосам внутри. «Буду, - повторяет с упрямым спокойствием. – Чтобы вы оставались мертвы».

_«Дерзость»_

_«Баранья самоуверенность»_

_«Да разве ж хватит тебе, Берлин, смелости жить с тем, что мы сотворили вместе?_ _Да разве сумеешь признать, что сотвор_ _ё_ _нное – не тво_ _ё_ _жалкое сновидение_ , _да и сумеешь ли вспомнить?_ _»_

 _Те_ голоса вызывали головную боль, а этот – вводит в странное подобие транса и комы одновременно, будто затягивает в смолу, затвердевающую в янтарь; но страх, внушаемый им, живее, чем у _тех._

«Ты ведь умер…»

_«Я умру в один день с тобою»._

_«Ну_ _что, братик, все еще хочешь жить… назло собственному неизлечимому бреду?»_

\- Тряпка ты, Берлин.

И слова эти заглушают _тех,_ и Леонхард думает, с трудом выбираясь из полубреда: пусть бы она говорила дальше, только бы не слышать _их_ смех над собственной жизнью, в которой было слишком много фатальных ошибок даже для бессмертного.

Леонхард оборачивается прежде, чем Токио успевает среагировать на голос; Прасковья выходит вперёд и останавливается, безапелляционно рассматривая старого врага. А у самой, подмечает Леон, синяки под глазами и насмешка на устах неуловимо вымученная; впрочем, не-живя двадцать восемь лет, сложно судить о напряжённости выражений лиц.

Он ничего о ней, о Москве, не знает; может, усталость – это весь чёртов двадцатый век? Отчего устала Прасковья, Берлин не ведает и желанием узнать не горит, а лица всех остальных смазаны, будто зрение запылилось после стольких лет неиспользования.

Токио порывается закрыть старого друга от неё, но Леонхард ловит его за запястье, мимолётом удивившись, что в руках осталась еще сила хотя бы на это, и крепко сжимает пальцы. Токио криво на него косится, качает головой и отставляет катану в сторону: не убьёт сейчас, но хоть один лишний шаг…

Москва выжидает, накручивая на палец длинный локон, выбившийся из косы, и неотрывно следит за каждым берлинским движением. «Ну и чего же ты, русская столица, ждёшь? – молчаливо спрашивает её Леон, исподлобья глядя в насмешливые голубые глаза. – Согласия моего, публичного признания вины?.. Не хватило тебе разве той мести, что ты творила последние тридцать лет?»

Губы её расползаются в дурной, словно бы полупьяной улыбке, и Прасковья смеётся, сложив руки на груди:

\- Тряпка, слабак, нытик, бесполезное существо!.. Да разве можешь ты давать обещания, сдержать которые вряд ли сумеешь?

Голос у неё высокий и пронзительный, и все-таки мелодичный, и все-таки переливчатый, несмотря на то, что он как будто сел, как если бы Прасковья в последние недели много курила; да разве ж может гордая русская столица…

…не может устать, не может пасть, потому что когда мёртв её враг, сама она – на пьедестале среди богов; но если он оживает…

…если Берлин оживает…

 _…если по собственной её_   _воле,_ _по собственному е_ _ё_ _разрешению старый враг_ _выбирается из трясины пепла, то что же с ней самою стало-станет?_

Леонхард смотрит на неё молча, ни взглядом, ни жестом не выдавая мыслей; пальцы у Прасковьи, когда она высокомерно взмахивает рукой, чуть-чуть подрагивают, но по лицу её не понять, от страха ли или от волнения – может, от скрытой ярости?

За века-тысячелетия жизни бессмертные учатся не показывать эмоции лучше, чем фехтовать и сражаться; эту науку, в отличие от человеческих, не забыть. Леонхард не знает, что ей сказать, а она молчит, надев высокомерную улыбку и пряча глаза.

\- Прасковья...

Берлин не успевает заметить, с какой стороны к ней подходит Петер; Москва даже не поворачивает к нему голову, и Ленинград неловко останавливается подле Прасковьи, переводя взгляд с неё на Леонхарда и обратно.

_«Если тебя защищают твои собственные враги»_

_«Если гордость твоя_ _расщеплена на пыль и песок»_

_«Зачем ты продолжаешь существовать, полубывшая полустолица?»_

\- Ты будешь жить. – Прасковья говорит неожиданно серьёзно и будто бы даже с сочувствием, но все равно не договаривает до конца, и мысль её додумывают _все те_ _:_ «…потому что я не позволяла тебе умирать».

Берлин смотрит ей в глаза, разворачивается и, не встречая сопротивления, уходит; кажется, в дверях его догоняет Мартин, но Леон, не выдерживая, срывается на бег.

 _…«_ _все еще слишком слаб, чтобы выдерживать чужие взгляды»..._

_…«все еще слишком горд, чтобы принимать чужую помощь»..._

_…зато все еще жив._

Леонхард встряхнул головой и поднял глаза; собрание должно было вот-вот начаться, хотя все, кажется, знали, что Берлин не спал последние несколько ночей, и не удивлялись тому, что он дремлет на ходу.

\- Эй, Запад, - тихо позвал его Рим, еле сдерживая усмешку, - то, что одна американская столица не в состоянии прийти вовремя, не повод занимать половину стола своей тушей.

Берлин кивает невпопад, слушая больше интонации, чем слова – голова, донимавшая его последние годы бесконечной болью, в последние дни с раздражающим постоянством становилась каменной. Не помнить, не думать, не осознавать; «А Империя волнуется», - улавливает Леонхард.

Ринальдо, наверное, на самом деле в ярости, как и все вокруг – Берлин ощущал окружающее как сквозь стекло, как сквозь воду, как будто все, что происходило вокруг, было не более чем сном. «Оказывается, проиграть мировую войну – вовсе не так невыносимо, как могло показаться, - успел подумать Леон прежде, чем голову снова сдавили огненные тиски. – Только бы голова так не болела...»

Его присутствие в зале собраний – не более чем чистая формальность, даже когда столицы назначают встречу на его территории. Полустолица полустраны; и как только можно давать голос тому, чья власть зависит от движения пальцев Москвы?

И как она только позволила Берлину остаться столицей, Леонхард не знал и узнавать не слишком хотел. Мало ли, что творилось в голове у безумной северной валькирии; может, это тоже была, по её мнению, месть?

Нынешнее заседание оставило в недоумении многих бессмертных, слышал Леон от Вены, сидевшей сбоку от Ринальдо и бурно возмущавшейся молодёжью; Уолтер Джон нечасто созывал собрания, предпочитая переругиваться с Прасковьей с глазу на глаз, и никогда – на территории других городов.

Но это бессмертные понять могли: в конце концов, Берлин – всего лишь территория стран, все еще находящихся под влиянием чужих; в голове Леонхарда все аббревиатуры, которыми, как чешуёй, покрылся странный новый мир, давным-давно смешались.

Главное – не показать своё состояние другим; и хотя бы это – бессмертная скрытность – в городах оставалось неизменным; после переливания собственной жизни из чаши в чашу Берлин был рад и тому, что хоть что-то на белом свете не меняется.

Приподняв с немыслимым трудом голову от стола, Леон осматривает столицы вокруг; сколько времени они все сидят в душном зале в ожидании прихода Вашингтона – час, два? Берлин потерялся во времени, потерялся в мутных кошмарах, преследующих его, стоит только глаза закрыть – сны о дожде, о тумане, о бетоне и колючей проволоке, о тех, у кого нет имён или тел, но которые существуют; и когда Леонхард сможет спокойно выспаться снова?

Едва он задался этим вопросом, дверь со скрипом отворилась; прежде, чем города успели повернуться, Нейл коротко всем поклонился и торжественно прошествовал на место Уолтера Джона. За ним вошла гордая Прасковья, окинувшая окружающих горделивым взглядом. Леонхард сумрачно взглянул на неё, но промолчал; о чем с ней говорить, если ненависть её за шестнадцать лет только усилилась?

Последним в комнату вошёл Ленинград, остановившись у входа и, видимо, надеясь, что его не заметят. Петер мялся и почему-то смотрел только на Леона – а тот и головы не поворачивал. И чего с ним, с учеником-пленником-врагом, разговаривать, если их не связывают уже даже имена?

Наступило секундное молчание, нарушаемое только скрипом стула под Нью-Йорком. Пытались понять, как посмел он, набирались сил для аккордов ярости?

И гордые столицы разразились криками; и Леон вдруг, на грани сознания, опять ложась на руки и пустым взглядом провожая ворону в окне, поймал мысль: ведь простым городам, будь они хоть трижды доверенными лицами столиц, на такие собрания нельзя…

…это невозможно, против правил, установленных многие века назад…

…Нейл улыбался так ядовито в ответ на все претензии столиц, что догадаться, чьей этот балаган был идеей, несложно; один вопрос только волновал Берлин, не ввязывающийся в споры и крики и только надеясь, что они скоро стихнут и дадут покой больной голове: почему не пришёл Вашингтон?

\- Тихо! – вскрикивала Москва, но даже её голоса не хватало, чтобы утихомирить города; может, чувствовали, может, знали?..

\- Я должен объявить вам от лица Соединённых Штатов и Советского союза, - начал вдруг Нейл, не скрывая победной ухмылки, - что между Германской Демократической Республикой и Федеративной Республикой Германия…

_будет возведена стена._

Слова отдались эхом в Леонхарде прежде, чем были произнесены; столицы удивлённо замолчали – стоило ли такое известие целого собрания, комедии с дурными, самодовольными актёрами?

\- Что, - начал Леон, подняв голову и вглядываясь в лицо Нью-Йорка, - очередное величайшее строение человечества?

\- И проведена она будет, - Нейл, наконец дождавшись тишины, говорил тихо и торжествующе, - через столицу первой прямо по зоне влияния страны.

… _по зоне влияния…_  
_Стена…_  
_…на границе._

Леонхард еще помнил сладостное ощущение, когда ось мира проходит сквозь тебя, когда ты и есть весь чёртов мир; но ярости почти не было тогда, когда было нужно, и только страх лился по венам.

Стараясь не смотреть ни на кого, кроме Нейла и Прасковьи, торжествующих, _не понимающих, какую казнь они подписали врагу,_ он поднялся на ноги и прорычал так зло, как только мог, когда голова готова была взорваться на куски от боли, а пальцы подрагивали от страха:

\- Вот почему Вашингтон не пришёл, так? Боялся…

\- Молчал бы, _полустолица_. – И в распроклятое, в ненавистное прозвище Москва вложила столько яда, что никаких сил не хватило бы сдержаться от портовой ругани – и откуда Берлин её только подхватил, в самом деле?

_Катарсис._

_Знали, чего добивались, и верили, что это – единственное средство; что ж, верьте, знайте, потому что Берлин_

_никогда_

_н_ _е_ _умрёт._

Не клятва, не факт, а всего лишь надежда; Петер еле успел отскочить от двери, когда Леон, не ведая, что сказать и что сделать, практически вылетел в коридор.

И в тот же миг в зале началась кутерьма: голоса нервные, восторженные, испуганные, взбешённые были слышны даже через толстые стены – безумная радость прорыва…

Катарсис.

Вспышка, всплеск, прощальный взмах белым платком, последний выстрел, заключительный аккорд; _они_ уверены были, что это – не более чем прекрасная месть, а разве есть на земле фанатики кровавой эстетики большие, чем бессмертные?

Ведь им больше нечего было терять, кроме собственной крови и собственной чести; но честь слишком дорога тем, кто жил веками, а алая жидкость – всего лишь сладостный напиток с невыносимо тяжёлым для человека запахом.

Но они-то не люди.

«Катарсис…» - все еще крутилось в голове полузнакомое слово; высвобождение чего, потаённых страхов? Леонхард не знал обо  _всех тех_ ничего, кроме того, что они приходили ночами и когда болела голова; но теперь больной рассудок упрямо утверждал, что _они_ получат свободу, когда стена будет возведена…

…а значит, немыслимо скоро.

\- Почему же вы… _все вы_ … не оставите меня? – И в голове шум, и вокруг шум, и от окна в конце коридора приятно веяло прохладой. – Неужели _вы…_ две части, две половины, _Запад_ и _Восток?.._

Берлин закрыл лицо рукой и зажмурился, пытаясь понять, откуда он знает то, что знает; _знает, что ничем хорошим это не_ _кончится_ _,_ _знает, что это затянется на невыносимо долгое даже для бессмертных время, знает…_

А жаль было почему-то только собственный еле заживший шрам; но ведь город не уничтожен, никогда не будет уничтожен, поэтому и рубец на лице истончится и исчезнет. Себя не жаль, жителей не жаль – и все равно из губ сами вырывались глупые, слащавые, неуместные слова хриплым и сбивчивым шёпотом:

\- Да разве я заслужил?..

\- Леон…

Берлин развернулся, почти в неподдельном гневе нахмурившись и смерив перепуганного Петера злым взглядом; и как же повезло, что слёзы не успели политься, неуместные и непрошенные.

\- Что ты тут забыл, а? – Ленинград продолжал таращиться на него без единой связной эмоции на лице; не то ненавидел, не то жалел, не то ликовал – глупая молодая уже-давно-не-столица, почему же ты, не могучи разобраться в собственных чувствах, лезешь к другим?

\- Я… - Он споткнулся на полуслове и отодвинулся, отведя взгляд на правую руку Берлина, дрожащую и вцепившуюся в подоконник. – Я хотел…

\- Не думаю, - процедил Леонхард, стараясь не выдать настоящее состояние больше ничем, - что фрау столица проживёт хоть несколько минут без своей ручной собачки.

Оскорбление попало в точку: Петер, скривившись и исподлобья осмотрев Берлин, уже думал развернуться и исчезнуть там, откуда пришёл, но вдруг вместо этого покачал головой:

\- От таких слов только больше хочется остаться. Неужели ты думал, что упрямство…

А следующие слова опять были заглушены шумом; Леону потребовалось несколько секунд и один нервный взгляд на улицу, чтобы понять, что он существовал только в его голове. Шум накатывал волнами и – кажется – состоял из голосов…

\- Что ты от меня хочешь? – не контролируя голос, не контролируя тело, бьющееся крупной дрожью, спросил Берлин; перед глазами опять сгущался туман. «Только бы он ушёл, только бы…» - мысль исчезла, не успев кончиться.

Леонхард не сразу понял, что тепло, которое чувствовала правая рука, было от пальцев Ленинграда.

\- Может, я мог бы... помочь?

 _Он был против_ , вдруг отчётливо понял Берлин; _был, но не смел перечить, да и можно ли надеяться на_ _великодушие того, кого пытал на протяжении лет-веков_ _; да и имеет ли он вообще право…_

_Надеяться на жизнь, подаренную…_

_…верным врагом._

\- Отстань от меня! – Собственный голос – громом, и движение, которым Леон пытается вырвать руку, оказывается недостаточным – хватка становится только сильнее. – Мне не нужна ни твоя помощь, ни чья-либо еще…

\- А вот тут, золотце, ты сильно ошибаешься.

Голос у Токио слишком осторожный и слишком ласковый, и руки его, обхватывающие костлявые, вытянутые пальцы Берлина, тёплые-тёплые; Леонхард торопливо прикусывает язык, надеясь, что в полубреде не наговорил еще чего-то.

А та фраза, в голове звучавшая истеричным криком, из горла вырвалась еле слышным шёпотом – и как же Моргенланд услышал, и кто же её сказал – память отказывается рассказать, был ли произнёсший её _тем_ или _другим_ _,_ или Петером, или самим Леоном; в голове пусто-пусто, только поскрипывание белого снега под ногами напоминает о том, что Берлин не лежит в беспамятстве на полу собственной квартиры.

И как можно перестать бредить, если это единственный способ что-то помнить; реальная жизнь кончилась двадцать восемь с половиной лет назад, да и была ли она вообще, если бессмертный разум затуманился и не может выдать ни одного связного воспоминания?

Берлин опускает взгляд на давно не чищенные ботинки; Токио, поняв, что ответа не получит, отворачивается и смотрит на тусклый, желтоватый фонарь.

\- Дружище, - тёплое обращение и холод страха, скользящий по взгляду, - я знаю, что тебе тяжело. Поверь, я знаю; но что ж теперь, умирать взаперти?

Леон колеблется, вглядываясь в лицо японца; да может ли он что-то знать, может ли называться другом, если все, что о нем помнит Берлин, - военную униформу, луну и блеск пистолета, и быстрые слова, кинутые наспех; «Мы, дружище, все равно не умрём, а если у тех союзников хватит духу уничтожить столицы, то мы даже не узнаем».

Привык не бояться смерти и боится лишний раз в глаза Берлину посмотреть – губы сами растягиваются в сухой, апатичной усмешке:

\- Умереть на свежем воздухе мне уже, видишь ли, не дали. – Не договаривать «хотя я мечтал бы», не договаривать «а умереть в собственной квартире не так и больно» и все равно знать, что собеседник поймёт; когда-то понимали друг друга с полумысли – что же, спасибо, что теперь достаточно полуфразы.

Леонхард не уверен, сумеет ли он произнести вслух хотя бы четверть того, что роится у него в голове. А Токио этого, кажется, не нужно; с тяжёлым вздохом он крепче сжимает ладонь Берлина и насильно волочит его сквозь темноту и снег.

А тогда, думает Леон, тоже шёл снег; правда, когда было загадочное тогда, он не ведает, да и помнит лишь кудри, шёлковое платье и тихий голос, неуместный, неправильный, изменившийся и любимый.

Леонхард не знает, сколько времени был без сознания, и побаивается узнавать, куда они держат путь – в конце концов, лучше не задавать вопросов, если не хочешь получить ответы.

А ответ, к несчастью, приходит сам собой, словно бы все, что находится в черте Берлина, решило подчиняться его невысказанным желаниям: Моргенланд показывает рукой на небольшую кофейню на окраине города и совсем тихо добавляет:

\- Пришли.

Кажется, местечку этому не меньше тридцати лет, потому что Берлин не чувствует ни отторжения, ни удивления, хотя почти наверняка уверен, что никогда в нем не был и даже не проходил мимо. «Так, может, на то и был расчёт? – думает Леон, осторожно входя в жёлтый от света дверной проем. – Что я приду в место, которое часть прошлого меня…»

Внутри, за столом, клюёт носом еще один, но его Леон помнит чуть лучше – по крайней мере, имя Рима не приходится с боем выцарапывать из собственной головы. На столе – несколько бутылок вина, которых явно недостаточно, чтобы как следует подпоить бессмертного – впрочем, в своём нынешнем состоянии Леон не ручался бы, напьётся ли он после целого ящика или одного-единственного бокала.

Он застывает на пороге, подозрительно оглядывая Ринальдо и Моргенланда; встрепенувшийся от звука шагов Рим обменивается с Токио взглядами, и японец почтительно взмахивает рукой:

\- Ну же, не хочешь ли… отпраздновать со старыми друзьями уходящие проклятые десятилетия?

\- А что, - неподдельное удивление в голосе, - разве сегодня…

\- Новый год, именно, - кивает Рим, уткнув взгляд в стол. – И проводить его в кромешном одиночестве – невероятная глупость.

Не найдя доводов, чтобы возразить, Леонхард молча садится на стул в углу и, полуприкрыв глаза, настороженно осматривает раз за разом друзей-соратников; ни тот, ни другой не изменились ни капли, разве что одежда стала чуть иного покрова.

И тем страшнее смотреть на собственные руки, на себя самого, которому любимое пальто оказывается велико и весит чёрной мешковиной на теле; издевательство, не иначе, и почему бы им просто не оставить полумёртвый город в покое?

\- Берлин… - Объятия Токио непривычно крепкие, а шёпот в ухо кажется слишком громким. – Пожалуйста, перестань умирать. Ты жив, ты живой, ты столько времени жив и все еще… - Слов ему не хватает, возможности сказать не хватает – Моргенланд бестолково взмахивает одной рукой и неожиданно зло сообщает: - Хватит уже. Ты столица, в конце-то концов, или деревня какая-то?

\- Полустолица, - тихо отвечает Леон, надеясь, что его не услышат, и тут же получает лёгкий щелчок по лбу. Рим фыркает, когда Леонхард, морщась, обиженно смотрит на отвернувшегося японца – тот, кажется, беседу продолжать не собирается.

\- Пей, - вдруг громогласно говорит Ринальдо, прижав бокал с вином к губам Леона, - пей за своё здравие и за погибель тех, кто не знает меры в вендетте. Пей, потому что живой, Берлин, - сине-зелёные глаза глядят в выцветшие голубые, - потому что честь, знаешь ли, пора возвращать.

И не слушаться тех, кто старше на века-тысячелетия, Леон не может – бессмертная кровь, в которой выведен этот нелепый закон, не позволяет – и покорно делает маленькие глотки. Что-что, а вина Ринальдо выбирать умеет: сладкая жидкость течёт по горлу, обращаясь смертельной горечью, и пьянит быстро, будто Леон так и остался человеком отчасти; а может, так оно и есть, а может…

Словно бы уловив течение мыслей, Рим хмурится. Леон, стараясь, чтобы руки несильно тряслись, забирает у него холодное стекло и внимательно сквозь жидкость смотрит на друзей.

Токио на вид не дать и тридцати, Риму - и тридцати пяти; молоды, прекрасны, бессмертны, и вовсе не виден отвратительный шрам на шее Ринальдо, и вовсе не видны шрамы на руках Токио...

А Леон – да что Леон, собственно, такое? Столица, вышедшая за рамки, уже не настоящий бессмертный, еще не подлинный человек; и отвратительный шрам поперёк лица, который Леонхард почти бессознательно трогает, не исчезнет уже никогда.

А если закрыть уродливую отметину рукой и смотреть на союзников одним глазом, то можно даже представить, что и в самом деле ничего не изменилось, что Леон не выглядит старше Рима, которому двадцать семь веков, и что Берлин все еще прекрасен; как жаль, что иллюзии так недолговечны.

\- О чем ты думаешь? – безапелляционно интересуется Токио, чуть наклонившись и внимательно отслеживая отблески в глазах Леона.

\- Я думаю… - Берлин на секунду задумывается, - о том, что, наверное, мне было бы куда проще, если бы я знал, о чем говорить столько лет спустя.

Ход сделан, конь выдвинут; они удивлены – неужели на войне холодом уже не принято говорить искренне в кругу соратников? Неужели изменился все-таки не только Леон, да и можно ли ожидать другого, если давний договор был нарушен, а его свидетельства развеяны по ветру, как память самого Леона?

Бывшая ось мира смотрит на него мрачно и испуганно, и Берлин, не найдя сопротивления, продолжает, сделав еще глоток:

\- Я не знаю ничего ни о вас, ни о себе, да и… - оказывается, сказать это вслух немыслимо тяжело, но Леонхард, собравшись с силами, продолжает, - да и о том, что нас связывало, я практически ничего не помню; так разве можно остаться друзьями через десятилетия смерти?..

Горечь, текущая по рту, горечь во взглядах, горечь в венах – Берлин, чувствуя, что перегнул палку, опускает взгляд. «Зато они знают теперь, - проносится в голове, - зато теперь они, наконец, оставят в покое, дадут уйти в забвение…»

\- Послушай, - голос у Токио непривычно тихий, и Леонхард замечает, взглянув искоса, что он вцепился в стол и боится посмотреть на реакцию на свои слова, - послушай, я… я никогда не умирал по-настоящему и, если честно, не слишком-то жажду попробовать; но несмотря на это…

\- Мы всегда будем твоими друзьями, - перебивает его Рим. – Неважно, года пройдут или века.

\- Ведь… ведь веришь же, Запад?

И голос у Токио еле заметно дрожит, но Берлин, почти этого не слыша, вздрагивает и с испугом на него смотрит; _тот_ молчит уже полтора месяца, но страх не умер, страх не умрёт; пусть бы только ни один не повторил это имя, не вызывал призраков Стены…

Рим хватает его за плечо и с силой встряхивает – Леон едва успевает прикусить язык, чтобы не вскрикнуть, - и шипит, заглядывая ему в глаза:

\- Не смей даже бояться. Умерли они, всё, не пора ли уже возвращаться?

Ответ, который крутится на языке у Леонхарда, точно окажется неправильным, а что с ним сделают за упрямую уверенность в своей правоте, он не знает и предпочитает отмалчиваться, затравленно глядя в глаза Ринальдо.

Он вздыхает, качает головой, отстраняется и вдруг достаёт из кармана небольшой складной нож; Берлин испуганно переводит на него взгляд, но Рим, не обращая на это внимания, неожиданно громко говорит, глядя в окно между Токио и Леоном:

- Я клянусь защищать жизни моих соратников и быть им верным, пока мы не возглавим этот мир; я клянусь не пожалеть себя во благо альянса; клянусь быть им ближе любовников и братьев, ибо связала нас не кровь, но сталь. – Он с силой давит лезвием на ладонь, чтобы кровь неровной струйкой стекла на стол. – И слово моё сейчас нерушимо.

Токио наблюдает за этим с отстранённым видом, но, принимая из рук Рима нож, благодарно улыбается, пуская тут же серьёзнея вновь. Голос у него крепок, хоть руки и подрагивают, когда он широким взмахом режет себе руку, и даже исчез куда-то его дурной японский акцент – может ведь, когда захочет:

\- Я клянусь быть верным моим союзникам, покуда мы не встанем на верхушке этого мира, клянусь положить жизнь и бессмертие во исполнение цели нашего альянса, и слово моё в этот миг нерушимо.

Капли падают в то же место, заставляя древесину потемнеть; Моргенланд слизывает оставшуюся на руке кровь и протягивает лезвие Берлину.

Клятва на крови, думает он, клятва верности, замаскированная под обещание достичь цели – ведь каждый знает, что сил захватить мир у них не хватит.

_Но все же…_

Берлин заставляет руки не трястись, но голос управлению не поддаётся и еле слышно дрожит:

\- Я клянусь быть преданным альянсу, жить и умереть во имя его, пока он не добьётся своей цели; я клянусь… помнить и служить ему в жизни и в смерти, - голос постепенно стихает, - клянусь головой защищать моих союзников, и слово моё… нерушимо.

Пустить свою кровь поначалу страшно – не хочется думать, что произойдёт, если регенерация не сработает, если клятву бессмертного принесёт обычная полустолица; но воткнуть в ладонь нож, скривившись от вспышки боли, оказывается совсем легко – только бы вместе с болью вернулась память.

Струйка крови стекает по пальцам, капли падают на стол; а рана, к счастью, все-таки зарастает – хоть и не так быстро, как когда-то.

Леонхард поднимает взгляд и встречается глазами с Римом и Токио; они ждут, и Леон, прислушиваясь к тому, что творилось внутри, внимательно осмотрел каждого.

И воспоминания действительно отозвались, и вспомнилось, как когда-то они давали такую же клятву на бумаге – и что с теми листками сталось, и кто их изничтожил, не додумавшись убить и сами города, - что же, теперь кровь не смыть со стола, теперь её не разорвать, не сжечь так легко.

Леон выдавил из себя осторожную, слабую, но искреннюю улыбку:

\- Спасибо вам.

…а где-то там, за окном, часы били полночь.

 

 

***

 

И всё-таки, кто бы что ни говорил, выглядеть юной при возрасте в столетия – никак не дар, пусть и проклятьем это назвать тяжеловато; а бессмертным, как выяснилось, свобода действий не положена.

Да и о какой свободе могла идти речь, когда мир разделился на _pro_ и _contra_ , где ты должна быть в одном лагере, но вовсе не уверена, что цель их стоит того, чтобы убивать во имя её?

И прятаться в лачуге в нескольких километрах от своего города, бояться зажигать свет ночами и пить студёную воду из полуразрушенного колодца – ясное дело, не лучший выход, Кёнигсберг это понимала; но иного выхода она не видела.

Не желая брать в руки пистолет, хранила его под подушкой, вздрагивая от скрипа деревьев под окном ночью; не считая нужным убивать, не расставалась с ножом, спрятанным в складках платья.

Странная то была война, думала Гретхен, выглядывая из окна на пламенеющие отблески неба в воде, хотя любая война в её понимании была странной – и почему люди не уставали воевать, если они смертны, и почему бессмертной приходилось прятаться, лишь бы только и её не втянули во все это?

Боясь крови на руках, отказалась от статуса столицы столько веков назад, да толку от этого – чуть; из рук не выгонишь умение фехтовать, а из крови – омерзительный инстинкт убивать тех, кто, кажется, представляет опасность.

У Кёнигсберг днями и ночами болела голова, мешая спать и не давая проснуться. Дешёвый кофе не дарил бодрости, но хотя бы помогал удержаться в сознании, когда хотелось забраться с ногами в кресло и больше уже не просыпаться.

А быть влюблённой, думала Гретхен, даже хуже, чем быть навеки юной; вздрагивать в смеси неясного восторга и щемящего страха при стуке в дверь уже почти не было больно.

Он приходил всегда в сумерках, иногда – с букетом полевых цветов, что в изобилии росли в предместьях Кёнигсберга, но чаще с кровью на мундире и с кровью в бутыли – красным вином.

И откуда он прознал про место, где спряталась юная древняя Кёнигсберг, она не знала и никогда не решалась спросить; но помнила точно, что не говорила ни ему, ни кому бы то ни было еще.

Но мог ли он не узнать, её милый братик, слишком верный своим словам?

А в сумерки, думала Гретхен, открывая дверь и пытаясь улыбнуться, мир синий-синий, как глаза его, как вода в его реке и небо над его головой; и рядом с ним становилось немного легче и немного совестнее: если он бьётся, то почему она не может заставить себя?

\- Здравствуй, - улыбалась Кёнигсберг, пропуская брата внутрь, - Леон.

Берлин быстро кивнул и, насилу усмехнувшись, скользнул в тёмную комнату – единственную в этом крохотном доме.

И всегда он приходил встрёпанным, уставшим и словно бы выбитым из колеи; военная форма всегда была в крови, на некогда блестящих сапогах застывала грязь, а под глазами пролегали только темнеющие синяки.

И всё-таки, наскоро поставив бутыль зелёного стекла на стол, он повернулся и кивнул уже дружелюбнее, будто он нёс не вино, а настоящую, неподдельную, железную кровь, и избавиться от неё было спасением.

\- Добрый вечер, сестрица.

И в глазах – смертельная усталость; а все, на что способна была Гретхен, это взять его за руки и почти насильно усадить в кресло, успев заметить несколько новых шрамов на шее и запястьях.

Но все это ерунда; раны затягиваются, рубцы бледнеют, и уж кому-кому, думала Кёнигсберг, торопливо проверяя, не успел ли еще остыть кофе (успел, конечно), как не столице великого Третьего Рейха, это знать.

\- А ты…

\- Не спрашивай, - вдруг попросил он, зажмурившись и потирая лоб. – Прошу, Гретхен, просто не спрашивай… Мне нужно отдохнуть.

И она прервала предложение на половине вдоха; можно ли спорить со столицей – с собственным старшим братом, хотя бы и названным?

Кёнигсберг, немного поколебавшись, присела перед ним на колени, заглядывая в полуприкрытые глаза и не видя ничего – ни единой тени эмоции, только усталость. «Что случилось», - хотелось спросить; «Как помочь», - хотелось прошептать, но он попросил не задавать вопросы; Гретхен боялась думать, что бы сделала, если бы он _приказал._

\- Наверное, я брежу, - начал Берлин, уже не улыбаясь, - но… я должен сюда возвращаться. Обязан, понимаешь?

\- Нет, - кротко качнула головой Кёнигсберг и ласково улыбнулась, положив голову ему на колени, - но… я рада, что это так.

Он не ответил, уставившись куда-то в сторону; затем, словно придя к какому-то решению, осторожно взял стакан, стоящий на столе, и принюхался прежде, чем сделать глоток; неужели даже ей уже не верил?..

\- Холодная, - шептал он, скривившись.

\- Колодезная, - поправляла Гретхен, крепко себя обняв и чувствуя себя невероятно глупо.

Носить платья с изодранными, изъеденными молью, но все еще красивыми кружевами, заботиться о том, чтобы волосы от сырости не стали совсем беспорядочными, и бояться того, что её найдут, когда рядом сидел тот, кто последние годы жил в боях и не снимал униформы, казалось в тот миг почти не безумным.

\- Глупая маленькая Гретхен, - бормотал Леонхард, словно уловив направление её мыслей. – Ты совсем ничего не знаешь… - Он на секунду замолчал, глядя сквозь стакан на окно, покрытое наклонными водяными линиями. – А я… ничего не знаю об этой войне.

Кёнигсберг непонимающе подняла голову; как же это возможно…

_Он не мог не знать, потому что вокруг него вертелся мир._

\- Ничего, совершенно ничего, - будто и вправду в бреду, повторил Берлин, крепко сжимая стакан и делая еще несколько глотков студёной воды. – Я остался жив, те – умерли, но я ли выжил, и умерли ли они…

\- О чем ты говоришь? – взволнованно поинтересовалась Гретхен, сжимая ладонь брата. – Конечно, ты выжил, ты же сидишь…

\- _Он_ – не я. – Берлин говорил с равнодушной уверенностью. – Я забываю вкус вина, я ничего не знаю об огневой мощи страны, а _он_ живёт танцами по лезвию ножа, кровавыми разводами на руках; но если _он_ ошибётся _,_ дыра в земле останется от меня…

Холодные руки, отчуждённый взгляд с неосязаемой тенью отчаяния в глубине; но он же не мог сомневаться, он же… _Берлин._

\- Мы не умираем, - спокойно прошептала Гретхен. – Мы… не умрём никогда.

\- Да нет, - покачал головой Леонхард. – Умираем, еще как. При жизни, можно сказать, начинаем строить друг другу семейные склепы…Разве что как-то обходимся без белых тапок за пазухой. – Кривая улыбка, неудачные шутки; а Кёнигсберг и не знала, что может для него сделать, после стольких лет – не знала; ведь не успокоят же его наивные клятвы в верности и поцелуи в ладонь…

Леон вдруг поднялся, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, вцепившись в пистолет, и тут же, будто вмиг обессилев, прислонился к стене, вцепившись в виски; голова его почти упиралась в потолок, и тем крохотнее, неопрятнее казалась лачуга.

\- Я слишком долго был на этой войне…

А ведь длилась она всего…

… _а сколько, в самом деле, длилась проклятая война?_

Гретхен не помнила, когда, в панике побросав вещи, сбежала на свой личный край света у синего-синего северного моря; не помнила, когда Леон объявил свой альянс Осью и когда проклял собственных врагов.

А было ли вообще время, если за окном всегда царит туманная темнота, холод и дождь, если разнообразие сезонов сократилось до нуля, если засыпать посреди обеда было единственным способом урвать хоть немного сна?

\- Не бойся, - тихо шепчет Гретхен, обняв его сзади и глядя себе под ноги. Невозможно смотреть на него, невозможно ощущать его тепло…

_…потому что страшно за него_

_…потому что_ _больно за весь мир_

 _…_ потому что все, что у него, безумца, осталось, - это домик на краю света и прячущаяся в нем бессмертная, считаются себя слишком юной, слишком глупой, слишком доброй для того, чтобы убивать; да посмела бы она нарушить данное ему слово _жить_ …

\- Я не боюсь, сестрёнка, - говорил Берлин, - не в состоянии уже бояться – _он_ не позволит, - но… - судорожный глоток, - но господа противники пьют вино, а я в нем вижу только кровь; кровь серебряную, как снег, кровь голубую, как вода в начале мая, кровь чёрную, как гарь…

Гретхен сжимала его так крепко, как только могла, зажмурившись и судорожно нащупывая его сердцебиение; «Безумец, - думала, - самый настоящий… Но он – мой брат».

Вот только слова Прасковьи покоя не давали, да и мог кто-нибудь выбросить из головы не угрозу и не ультиматум, а простое в своей уверенности – как и вся Москва – заверение:

 _«_ Ч _истое небо в обмен на верность или любовь_ _его с пистолетом в руке; да только слушать он тебя, милая_ _Кёнигсберг_ _, не станет, потому_ _что безумен он тебе параллельно»._

\- Леон, - шептала Гретхен, стараясь не намочить ему мундир слезами, - Леон… Приходи еще. Приходи, пожалуйста, что бы ни случилось; приходи, когда тебя оставят силы… Когда ты сам себя оставишь, я буду тебя ждать, моя столица.

А на губах у него, когда он обернулся на неё, глупую, взглянуть, была улыбка – да только искренности в ней не было ни на грош, веры в ней не было – да и мог ли он или тот _он_ поверить, что трусливая бывшая столица сумеет дождаться?

\- Спасибо. - Леонхард, отведя взгляд, неощутимо поцеловал кончики пальцев Гретхен. – Спасибо за кров, сестрица; с тобой становится тепло.

\- Помни, что тебе есть, куда возвращаться. – И каждое слово казалось гирей размером с планету, но Берлин лишь отмахнулся, небрежно и грустно усмехнувшись:

\- Некуда мне возвращаться, кроме войны.

А под военными его сапогами пол скрипел, словно в неистовстве прощаясь; Леон никогда не задерживался надолго, никогда не ночевал и в лучшем случае обедал – и как он только мог так легко уйти с фронта…

_…не оставался, потому что знал, что после уйти не сможет…_

_…слишком войны своей боялся, чтобы не встречаться с ней лицом к лицу с безумным фанатизмом…_

\- Не ходи за мной, ладно? – Он смотрел на неё по-военному холодно, поправив железный крест на шее, и голос его душу рвал. – Там, за порогом, холод и дождь, ты же не хочешь промокнуть?

\- Я буду ждать, - невпопад говорила Гретхен, не удивляясь уже собственному дрожащему голосу. – Только не забывай…

Гретхен помнит свои холодные слезы на щеках, холод сквозняков, от которого не спастись одеялами, и белые руки, обхватывающие его пальцы, и свои почти отчаянные мольбы; она многое помнит.

Но толку от этой памяти, если подтвердить её некому, толку от слёз и просьб, если за нескончаемо длинные полвека он больше так и не пришёл; толку от самой Гретхен, променявшей любовь свою на новое имя и безоблачное небо?

А возвращаться домой, в квартиру, окружённую русскими людьми, уже давно привычно; будто и не было Кёнигсберга, не было войны, и даже сама Гретхен давно выучила чужой язык и начинает теперь бояться, что забудет родной.

Только от имени своего она отказаться не в силах, от того сладкого имени, которым звал её Леонхард, когда еще заходил; но о нем лучше не вспоминать, потому что больно становится почти невыносимо.

В руках у Гретхен – только что купленные яблоки для пирога: хочется, все-таки, себя баловать; но она едва удерживает их, чтобы не раскатились, когда в неё влетает соседка – добродушный шарик со всегда румяными щеками.

\- Милочка! – начинает она, схватив Гретхен за руку; та может только удивлённо моргать. - Бегите-ка вы отсюда.

А выглядеть вечно юной все-таки иногда приятно, и Калининград не сдерживает улыбки от такой (ненужной, в общем-то) заботы, и даже тихо хихикает, несмотря на испуганно-серьёзный вид женщины:

\- Что такое? Почему мне уже в собственный дом зайти нельзя?

\- Вы что! – Соседка округляет глаза и указывает пальцем в сторону входной двери. – У вас… посетитель!

\- Да что вы? – не прекращает улыбаться Гретхен, и собеседница, кажется, начинает злиться от такой беззаботности.

\- Послушайте вы меня! – Голос громом разнёсся по двору. – Посетитель этот не из наших мест, да и не видела я его тут никогда – а я, уж поверьте, всех знаю. Я бы дала ему лет сорок, не меньше, со шрамом поперёк лица – точно маньяк какой. Бегит…

\- Со… шрамом? – Гретхен резко перестаёт смеяться; в сердце начинает теплиться безумная надежда. – Вы уверены? Со шрамом?

\- Ну разумеется, я уверена! – смертельно оскорблённая недоверием, вскрикивает женщина, всплеснув руками. – Явно ножом по роже полоснули, когда он на кого-то напал, бандита отметили…

А Гретхен размышления несчастной уже не волнуют, и она, не дослушав, влетает в подъезд, ловя яблоки на ходу; _неужели_ _пришёл_ _, неужели и вправду, неужели_ …

И нет ей дела до варианта, в котором это – вовсе не он; да стал бы кто-то, кроме него, дожидаться у дверей квартиры?

Она влетает на лестничную площадку, не смея даже вдохнуть: _он_ _пришёл_ _, все-таки_ _пришёл_ _…_

И он в самом деле сидит сбоку от двери её квартиры, вытянув ноги и прислонившись к стене; на прибывшую он не обращает никакого внимания – устал от интереса соседских сплетниц, задремал?..

\- Леонхард? – тихо зовёт его Гретхен, вдруг испугавшись: а если с ним что-то случилось, а если он злится, а если он

попросту

_не помнит?_

Берлин вздрагивает от неожиданности, поднимает голову и с секунду смотрит на сестру без единой эмоции во взгляде и на лице, но все-таки, когда Гретхен готова обмереть от страха, осторожно и нежно улыбается, и Калининград улыбается до ушей в ответ.

\- Леон… - И плевать уже на яблоки, на квохчущих где-то внизу женщин, _даже на то, что в глазах у брата ничего, кроме пустоты, не осталось_ ; Гретхен не то с писком, не то с начинающимися рыданиями подскакивает к тяжело вставшему Леонхарду и утыкается ему в грудь носом, и в самом деле плача.

Он, кажется, даже растерялся в первую секунду; у него руки холодные и жёсткие, будто покрытые сплошной коркой шрамов, подмечает Гретхен, когда Леон осторожно её приобнимает, а еще держит он трость – простую и металлическую, и оттого кажущуюся еще более странной.

Но Леон делает вид, что не чувствует, как напрягается Калининград от прикосновений холодного металла, потому что вся она – свет и пламя, и слезы, и детская радость – только бы его не отпустить…

…и ведь в самом деле неважно, зачем ему трость, ведь он – живой, настоящий, _е_ _ё_ _любимый Берлин._

\- Сестрица, - ласково говорит он и почти неощутимо гладит её по волосам, будто боясь движение лишнее сделать, – ну что ты, в самом деле, ничего же не случилось…

И как ему объяснить, что одна жизнь его – событие, не говоря уж о приходе; как объяснить, что Гретхен плакать умеет не только от страха и затаённой, скрытой веками внутри неё горечи, но и от счастья – совсем человеческого?

Не поймёт ведь, никто из бессмертных не поймёт; и Калининград даже не пытается начать, все-таки отстраняясь, и, тихо всхлипывая, осматривает брата.

У него в руке – уже потрёпанный букет, который он сжимает в ладони и виновато улыбается; и, наверное, соседка даже преуменьшила тот возраст, на который сейчас выглядит Берлин. Впалые щеки, мешки под глазами, истончённые пальцы, полумёртвый взгляд померкше-голубых глаз, которые он упрямо отводит, едва только Гретхен пытается заглянуть в них.

И, наверное, Леонхарду повезло, что у Калининград заняты руки; еле слышно вздохнув, Гретхен интересуется тихо-тихо:

\- Ты… давно ждёшь уже?

\- Недостаточно, чтобы устать.

Легкомысленный ответ, так не сочетающийся с тенями под глазами; Гретхен прикусывает губу, чтобы не потребовать правду. Не сейчас. Не от него.

\- Можешь ключи из кармана достать? – тихонько просит она, отведя глаза; Берлин торопливо кивает и быстрым движением достаёт всю связку. Гретхен кивком показывает нужный ключ, ёжась и жалея, что вообще отправилась сегодня на рынок.

Внутри квартиры всегда гуляют сквозняки, бумага разбросана по всему полу, Калининград, рассыпаясь в извинениях, перешагивает через невероятно важные документы, присланные Москвой с месяц назад, и бежит на кухню – избавиться наконец от уже опротивевших яблок.

Когда она возвращается в комнату, Берлин в задумчивости собирает раскиданные бумаги, но, едва почувствовав взгляд на себе, поднимается, с неуверенностью в движениях цепляясь за трость, и протягивает ей все собранное. Он узнал почерк Прасковьи – не мог не узнать, - но промолчал.

Гретхен рассыпается в благодарностях и кладёт документы на стол, придавив их коробкой из-под чая.

\- В этот раз не улетите, - мстительно шепчет она и слышит смешливое фырканье сзади. Уже хорошо.

Гретхен сажает гостя на кухне и хлопочет у плиты, то и дело повторяя, смущённо краснея, что стоило бы предупредить о приезде; Леонхард отмахивается и только улыбается, наблюдая за сестрой.

А он, наверное, тоже скучал, только признаться в этом гордость не позволяет.

\- Я думал, ты хуже устроилась… - бормочет Берлин, глядя в окно.

\- Сначала да, - Гретхен даже спорить не пытается, - но потом полегче стало. Ко мне, на счастье, даже подселять никого не стали, спасибо Прасковье.

\- Удобно, наверное, иметь в родственниках столицу.

Он говорит это без тени злости, скорее, просто равнодушно, но Гретхен замирает, объятая необъяснимым страхом, и оборачивается; но Леон, к счастью, задумчиво смотрит в окно, и Калининград предпочитает не отвечать.

Странную не то беседу, не то просто обмен взглядами прерывает стук в дверь, и Гретхен бросается открывать, как будто так можно спастись от собственного брата – от слов его, от глаз, от жестов и эмоций, будто скованных льдом.

Но открывать, оказывается, нечего: уже другая женщина, пусть и такая же полная и румяная, заглядывает в квартиру через незапертую дверь.

\- Я хотела предупредить, - тихо говорит она, - что вы опять…

\- Да, я уже поняла, - кивает Гретхен, смущённая такой неприкрытой заботой. Они же не знают, кто она-что она, так почему… - Голова совсем другим забита.

\- Я понимаю, - спешно успокаивает еёгостья, сочувственно улыбаясь. – Родственник приехал, все-таки… Отец, наверное?

_…и мир леденеет._

Солнечные лучи застывают светящимися, полупрозрачными копьями, сквозняк, и без того прохладный, становится белёсым туманом; Гретхен не чувствует ничего.

Ни ярости.

Ни удивления.

Ни боли.

 _\- Он мой брат_ , - тихо говорит она, и что-то в её голосе звучит такое, что соседка, стремительно побледнев, охает и исчезает; может, тот лёд, что сковал все?

Гретхен замирает на несколько секунд, глядя в тёмное дерево и его вовсе не замечая, затем деревянными пальцами достаёт ключ и запирает дверь.

_Больше не войдут. Больше не потревожат._

Когда она оборачивается, Леонхард как раз поднимается со стула с застывшей, оледенелой улыбкой, и, неловко нарушая молчание, говорит, пряча руки в карманы:

\- Я… всего на час заехал. - Он откашливается, но голос продолжает хрипеть. – И так все сроки пересидел… так что я пойду.

Берлин поднимается на ноги, хватает трость, прислонённую к столу, на сестру не глядя больше; но, когда Леон проходит мимо, Калининград ловит его за руку, не удивляясь, какие у него холодные пальцы, но в глаза посмотреть не может.

\- Братик… - тихим-тихим, самой себе не слышным шёпотом, - если ты… если тебе… я могу помочь – только скажи.

И не понять, это у неё руки дрожат или у брата; но только разве у Леонхарда могут они дрожать, ведь он столица, настоящая, гордая, _несломленная…_

\- И почему вы все думаете, - вдруг начинает Леон негромко и тут же срывается на крик, - что я знаю, что делать?!

Он вырывает ладонь из рук Гретхен и резко оборачивается.

И  _невозможно_ _постаревшее,_ _почти незнакомое_ лицо может, оказывается, выражать эмоций больше, чем вечно юное; гнев вперемешку с болью, а в глазах - помертвелая пустота.

Калининград стоит в непонятном себе остолбенении и смотрит на него – почти любуется с каким-то мазохистским, ненавистным, невозможным удовольствием; _он жив, что бы ни говорил, жив, жив… И вс_ _е будет хорошо, когда он рядом._

И самой вздрагивать от глупости и лживости таких мыслей, и делать шаг к нему, чтобы он снова в испуге отшатнулся, чуть не рухнув _без опоры металла и ветра,_ вжимаясь в стену и помотав головой.

\- Разве ты… не понимаешь?! Я ничего не знаю, ничего! – Он одним жестом убирает упавшие на глаза волосы и опускает голову. – Мне восемь веков, сестрица; я жил с осознанием того, что никогда не умру. А сейчас… сейчас… - он спотыкается на каждом слове, не зная, что и как сказать, - что мне делать с… этим?!

Леонхард взмахивает руками, указывая на себя, и Гретхен думает, что он, наверное, в чем-то прав, и Гретхен думает, что она ужасная дура, и Гретхен подскакивает к брату, дотрагивается до его щёк ладонями и со всей возможной нежностью приподнимает его голову; Берлин и не пытается сопротивляться.

А в глазах у него совсем не пустота – в глубине Калининград различает то же безумие, что уже видела и надеялась никогда больше не видеть; Леон взгляда намеренно не отводит и криво, неприятно усмехается, тут же вновь серьёзнея-леденея:

\- Я пришёл, как только вспомнил тебя. Понимаешь?

… _и Гретхен в самом деле все понимает._

Но нет больше сил терпеть; Калининград утыкается брату в грудь и все-таки позволяет себе расплакаться, как маленькая девочка. Леонхард нерешительно кладёт руку ей на спину, _а ведь это ему нужно плакать, а плачет Гретхен – за двоих, наверное?_

 _Потому что сам Берлин никогда не плакал, потому что Берлин не позволял себе плакать даже тогда, когда у него не было ни жизни, ни смерти - что-то, застывшее между_ ; а Гретхен сжимала клинок отвыкшей рукой и задумчиво осматривала недовольного, хмурого, уставшего Мартина.

\- Скажи, Мюнхен, - шептала она, опустив взгляд, но не опуская шпаги, - если я лишу тебя головы – сколько протянет мой брат?

Март покачал головой – острие несильно царапнуло его по шее, но он и внимания не обратил на ранку – и зло осмотрел в очередной раз пришедшую гостью:

 

\- Почему ты думаешь, что если не пускал тебя к нему раньше, то пущу под страхом смерти? Да у тебя, ягодная моя, духу не хватит…

Калининград, стиснув зубы, отвела клинок в сторону и быстрым росчерком стали ранила Мартина в плечо; все-таки недостаточно быстр, чтобы уклониться от лезвия в сантиметрах от себя, и недостаточно бесстрашен, чтобы желать смерти…

\- Где он? - тихо-тихо спрашивала Гретхен, крепко сжимая рукоять. – Пожалуйста, Мартин…

\- И чего ты только к нему пристала… - протянул Мюнхен, запрокинув голову и глядя в серое пасмурное небо, и вдруг добавил, будто забыв о крови на воротнике и на шпаге: - дождь будет. Это хорошо.

\- Не сходи с темы… - начала Калининград, но Мартин нетерпеливо и недовольно взмахнул рукой:

\- Убери от меня уже эту железку. Нет, сударыня _русская_ , - он все еще умудрялся истекать ядом, хотя яд давно из голоса вышел: ничего, кроме мертвенного спокойствия и непонятного, умирающего веселья, - я не могу позволить себе обменять свою жизнь на исполнение обещания… Особенно если я нарушу её и так, и так.

Гретхен непонимающе на него взглянула, но промолчала; а что можно сказать пьянице, от которого за милю разит пивом, который не способен ни на что, кроме бреда?..

Но шпагу действительно убрала – Мартин всегда держит своё слово.

Даже если слово это ему не дороже собственной шкуры.

А Мюнхен улыбался, почему-то улыбался, глядя на неё и качая головой:

\- И как же ты только осмеливаешься просить встречи, когда предала его так легко; и ради кого…

\- Я не предавала, - твёрдо сказала Гретхен. – Я говорила – _я не предавала…_ Иначе бы война длилась еще долго, иначе бы он…

Мартин рассмеялся коротко и еще раз осмотрел Калининград с ног до головы, будто оценивая её, и опять засмеялся; смех у него был хриплый и дёрганый – совсем не настоящий, поддельный, _пепельно-серый, как весь этот век._

\- Да скажи уж, что заботилась только о себе и о тех, кто даёт тебе жить, и покончим с этим, - прошептал он, щурясь. – Я не дурак, Гретхен; шут, но не дурак… Дураки, знаешь, долго теперь не живут.

\- Я не…

\- _Просто признай._

Шёпот искусителя, шёпот демона, _«Скажи – и увидишь»_ он не сказал, но Гретхен поняла-почувствовала; и если плата за то, чтобы увидеть брата…

…плата за то, чтобы перед ним извиниться…

…это всего-навсего признание вины, то почему же так сложно было выговорить это, почему горло сдавливали тиски, почему в висках стучала кровь, а щеки наливались краской…

Мартин усмехнулся, снова расхохотался:

\- Позволю себе считать это чистосердечным признанием.

И он галантно взял свободную от оружия руку, поцеловал костяшки пальцев с какой-то неистовой нежностью и в тот же миг выкрутил ладонь так, что Гретхен не сдержала вскрика от боли; и проговорил без тени улыбки, без тени издёвки на лице:

\- Хочешь увидеть его; ну что ж, увидишь. Только вот…

Он не договорил, уставившись куда-то мимо Калининград и почему-то опять грустно вздохнул; только вот хватка его не ослабевала, только вот сил, чтобы практически дотащить её до машины, у Мартина хватило.

Гретхен поглядывала на автомобиль с недоверием, да и можно ли поверить…

\- Ты водишь машину? - все-таки, не скрывая удивления, поинтересовалась вполголоса она. – С твоим-то прожжённым пьянством…

Мартин ответил ей без обиды и без насмешки – как-то непонятно устало:

\- Когда я пьян, я за руль не сажусь. Трудно, знаешь, вести машину, когда у тебя руки дрожат.

А он, казалось, и вправду был абсолютно трезв – дело удивительное для хмельной столицы разделённых Германий, - да только руки, заметила Гретхен, у него все равно тряслись – недостаточно, чтобы помешать, слишком сильно, чтобы казаться случайностью.

От окраины к центру; оживлённые улицы, дамы с зонтами, дети, гоняющие собак, мужчины, строго разговаривающие в телефонных будках, болтовня праздная, болтовня деловая – а город ведь жив, кроме выжженной людьми полосы между бетоном и металлом.

И не могла душа живого города умереть, Леонхард не мог умереть, её милый старший брат не мог умереть – осколки той детской веры, от которой оставались уже одни неясные воспоминания и злосчастный пепел.

Мартин припарковался на неширокой улочке, которую Гретхен не помнила совершенно, все так же наигранно вежливо распахнул перед ней дверь и помог выйти; а потом, словно забыв о ней, стал методично выгружать что-то из багажника.

Бутылку дорогого коньяка – не пива – он оставил себе, моток бинтов кинул Гретхен, не удосужившись что-нибудь объяснить; да и зачем объяснять что-то той, кого он считает _прожжённой_ _предательницей?_

Он печально и напряжённо улыбался, пока, не оборачиваясь, шёл к стене – Калининград не успевала за его широкими шагами, то и дело срываясь на бег.

\- Он всегда там? – тихо спросила она, догнав его в очередной раз и схватив его за локоть. Почему-то казалось странным, что душа живого города всегда была в одной-единственной полосе, которая к его городу отношения толком не имела; ведь не мог же он…

…ведь он живой.

… _ведь он живой?_

\- Нет, - покачал головой Мюнхен, и от сердца отлегло. – Иногда он… дома.

Говорил без улыбки, с непонятной дрожью; но легче пропустить мимо ушей, чем задуматься, потому что слишком все вокруг странно.

 _«_ _Дождь будет»_

 _«_ _Иногда он дома»_

 _«Он_  
_не_  
_жив»_

\- Голова раскалывается, - подумав, пожаловался Мартин, махнув рукой с бутылкой – Гретхен следила за ним с неясным волнением – и достав из кармана какие-то таблетки, жадно проглотил их, не запивая. Калининград промолчала.

А о чем тут, спрашивается, можно говорить, если больше хотелось смотреть либо себе под ноги, либо на небо, тёмное и высокое – и не достать, протянув руку, до облаков...

И вдруг где-то сбоку, справа, показался Берлин, но прежде, чем Гретхен успела поднять глаза, снова исчез; и не понять, он это был или всего лишь похожий на него, но Калининград сорвалась с места…

…сорвалась бы, если бы за локоть не схватил Мартин, неистово расхохотавшись.

А потом пошёл снег.

Гретхен подняла голову, и на лоб ей упал крупный комок, охолодив сознание; а Март вцепился ей в руку и не отпускал – неужели и не думал даже вести её к брату…

\- Калининград, Калинка… - пробормотал он, качнув головой и широко усмехнувшись. – Гретхен Калинкина… У вас же и песня есть про Калинку?

Нефокусирующийся взгляд, нервная счастливая улыбка и неконтролируемые движения рук; не от головной боли были те таблетки.

И Калининград бы уже кричала или боялась, если бы не снег, покрывающий коркой льда чувства, да и можно ли было что-то чувствовать, когда сверху шёл первый в году снегопад?

\- Мартин… - и даже на очередное издевательство над именем обидеться не выходило, - зачем?

_Зачем ты врал?_

_Зачем ты скрываешь его от меня?_

_Зачем принимать таблетки, если в руках у тебя – дорогой алкоголь?_

_Зачем вообще клятву давать,_ _если…_

\- Я привык пить на праздники или на упокой, - вдруг заявил Мартин, отвернувшись и нахмурившись. – А сейчас я не вижу, от чего мне радоваться, а хоронить…

Он запнулся.

\- А хоронить свою столицу я не готов.

А зачем её хоронить, хотелось спросить Гретхен, если она жива; ведь Берлин не разрушен, ведь Берлин пульсирует жизнью, ведь полоса между бетоном и железом – просто формальность, для городов значения не имеющая…

Она не была уверена, готова ли она услышать ответ.

\- Не понимаешь, ничего-то ты не понимаешь… - пробормотал Март, и Гретхен вздрогнула: уж не мысли ли он читает? – Нет сейчас никакого Берлина. Есть два города, у которых почему-то совпали названия; два приграничных города в разных странах, столица нынешняя и столица бывшая… Нет никакого Берлина.

_А значит, не должно быть и души._

Снег медленно покрывал асфальт, люди проходили мимо бессмертных, не замечая их присутствия, Гретхен во все глаза смотрела на Мюнхен.

Он дотронулся рукой до стены, постучал по ней костяшкой пальца:

\- Скажи, что ты видишь?

Ничего не понимая, все равно зачарованно отвечать, переведя взгляд с Мюнхена на бетонного стража границы:

\- Я вижу… стену. Она совсем не высокая, несколько метров всего в высоту… Только на вид она бетон, а внутри – несокрушимый алмаз.

\- И это… - Мартин запнулся, - все, что ты видишь? Мне тебя жаль… Я вижу все, кроме стены.

Он прикрыл глаза.

\- Жаль только, что ты не видишь.

…а Гретхен не была уверена, что видеть хочет.

… _а Гретхен бы, сказать по правде, осталась бы не у дел, осталась бы в своей укромной обители на туманном побережье, осталась бы в своей старой квартире в собственном городе, осталась бы где угодно,_

 _если бы это принесло ей освобождение_ _от этого проклятого века – тёмного зеркала прекрасных эпох_ _._

Но Прасковья не позволяет тем, кому она подарила своё родство, прятаться по углам и жить в своё удовольствие; царицам покой не дозволен.

\- И если уж зовёшься сестрой моей, - вкрадчиво шептала Москва, - так изволь сделать для меня одолжение.

И Калининград, все еще юная, вечно младшая, не смела отказаться, пусть и рвало сердце когтями осознание, что это – обряд посвящения, после которого пути ей назад не будет – после которого путь её назад будет усеян битым стеклом и ядовитыми шипами.

\- Собрание столиц сейчас, - говорила Москва, - совсем не то, что было в твоё время; стран стало больше, столиц – больше, да и сейчас, в безмолвную нашу войну, - она беззвучно смеялась от собственных слов, - нельзя отсиживаться дома.

_Каждая столица должна присутствовать на собрании, иначе война двух полумиров станет войной мира против единственного сопротивленца._

Вот только достопочтенная столица Германской Демократической совсем не стремилась там быть, да и имела ли право – будучи половиной, не рубить же Леонхарда на части, как разрубили его Берлин, чтобы лишь только _Восток_ пришёл, а _Запад_ катился к чертям.

\- А ты, моя милая Гретхен, - улыбалась Прасковья, - столица Пруссии, пусть и бывшая, пусть и страна уже мертва; и если твой коронованный брат выбросил венец на помойку, не хочешь ли вернуться на престол?

\- Я больше не немка, - испуганно качала головой Калининград, - да и разве я смею Леона заменять _после всего…_

\- Ты теперь не его сестра, - шептала Москва, щурясь. – А моя. Так что, Калининград, неужели не сделаешь для сестрицы маленькое одолжение?..

… _маленькая безотказная Гретхен…_

 _…_ _Гретхен, которая_ _совсем не любила быть столицей…_

…Гретхен, сидевшая на деревянном стуле зала собраний, как аршин проглотив, в белом кружевном платье, красневшая от взглядов; она боялась сделать что-то не так.

Боялась больше, чем за себя, за брата и за весь свой город; потому что день этот – день, когда страну представлял город другой страны – помнить будут до конца времён.

Уолтер Джон скользнул по ней взглядом и резко обернулся к Прасковье, с улыбкой устроившейся на своём месте и закинувшей ногу на ногу:

\- Что это еще за обилие русских, а?

\- Берлин не придёт, - уверенно ответила та. – Леонхарду уже некоторое время совершенно не до нас, а ты разве не думаешь, - она понизила голос до шёпота и улыбнулась еще шире, - что она имеет полное право здесь находиться?

Гретхен боялась проронить хоть слово; Вашингтон закипал, кажется, от одного вида горделивой русской царицы:

\- С тех пор, как ты прибрала её к рукам – нет, не имеет, совершенно!..

\- Что здесь происходит?

Калининград нервно дёрнулась и обернулась – неужели и в самом деле на этих собраниях столиц так электризованно напряжённо, неужели кто-то способен после них не возненавидеть всех вокруг, поддаваясь темным взглядам соперников-союзников?..

В дверях стоял Мюнхен, с улыбкой осматривая собравшихся, но голос принадлежал совсем не ему. Гретхен присмотрелась внимательнее: сзади Мартина, скалящегося в ответ на непонимающие взгляды, топтался кто-то еще.

Вероятно, Бонн – новая столица располовиненной Германии, гордый тем, что выбился в столицы – а по скольким трупам он прошёл, _по скольким трупам бессмертных…_

_…как минимум по одному – ведь братец…_

\- На-адо же, - издевательски присвистнула Москва, - сколько на этом собрании немцев…

Уолтер Джон обернулся и так и застыл, с немым удивлением, перерастающим в ярость, рассматривая пришедших; Март широкой спиной полностью заслонял проход, и Готтлиба за ним практически не было заметно.

\- А я и не знала, - улыбалась Прасковья, заглушая шёпоты в зале, - что у твоей Германии, Вальтер, целых две столицы. Неужели слово «федеративная» звучит для ваших так буквально, солдат капитализма?

Вашингтон словно онемел, поглядывая то на немцев, то на Гретхен, то на саму Прасковью; но прежде, чем он успел придумать ответ, заговорил Мюнхен:

\- А я сюда не от ФРГ пришёл.

\- А зачем же еще, октябрьская столица? – раздался чей-то голос, но Гретхен, сиротливо озираясь, не смогла рассмотреть говорившего.

\- Октябрьская столица, знаешь ли, тут не я, - парировал Мартин, - а одна царствующая особа, у которой, кажется, уже чёрная звезда в голове от её всемогущества дырку прожгла.

Прасковья переменилась в лице и привстала с места, нервно хватаясь за пустоту у пояса – «Хорошо, что на собрания нельзя проносить оружие», - подумала Гретхен, отгоняя мысли о том, что это редко кому-то мешало. Мартину же на гнев советской столицы было будто бы наплевать: снова оглядел всех, ухмыльнулся и неторопливо, с нарочитым высокомерием пошёл к местам немецких столиц.

Его обогнал злой, как сам черт, Бонн; Гретхен тихо хихикнула, глядя на него, плюхнувшегося в кресло и с победным презрением взглянувшего на Мюнхен.

Но тому было будто не до него: дойдя до места, он словно бы впервые заметил Калининград, уставившись на неё с преувеличенным удивлением, и взмахнул рукой, как на голубя:

\- Ты ещё что тут забыла, новорусская перебежчица? Кыш! Кыш-кыш в свою обитель мира; _и по скольким трупам своих ты ради не_ _ё_ _прошла…_

Гретхен вспыхнула – не от стыда, но от злобы; и если он думает, что смеет судить…

и если он думает, что любить сражения – единственное, о чем бессмертные должны думать…

\- У меня ничуть не меньше прав находиться здесь, - осмотрев каждого в зале и особо задержавшись на Мюнхене, сложившем руки на груди, начала Гретхен, - чем у всякого здесь.

\- То есть никаких? – Мартин расхохотался.

Все замерли, а он смеялся, как сумасшедший; Калининград, прямая и хмурая, раз за разом его оглядывала.

\- И до чего баварская столица себя…

\- Да что мы вообще его слушаем?! – вдруг вскрикнула Париж, сидевшая напротив; все обернулись к ней. – Да он же… он же… обычный пьяница, которому повезло родиться в стане бессмертных; взашей его – у нас и так дел по горло!..

\- Ах, значит, взашей? – уточнил Март, слишком тихо для поднявшегося гула, но достаточно, чтобы слышала Гретхен. – Ах, значит, вы, куча столичек, выдравших это звание у кого-то с мясом, полагаете, что я и права говорить не имею?

\- Да он же просто мстит… - пробормотал Лондон, насмешливо рассматривая Мюнхен, только распаляющегося от этого. – Да он же сам в столицы метит!

\- О нет, Ричард Артур, - Мартин говорил в тон ему, - мне не звания уже как век плевать. Спасибо, что не разбомбили и на куски не разрезали, да и идите к черту со своими претензиями; мне, знаете ли, плевать, как вы распилили наши земли на запчасти своим марионеткам. Я остаюсь.

И он, снова вскользь взглянув на Гретхен, сел на стол между ней и Готтлибом.

На несколько секунд все замолкли – Мартин возвышался над ними, осматривал каждого и беззвучно смеялся – и что же ты, хмелевенчанный, пил, что теперь так наивно бесстрашен?

\- Это просто немыслимо… - тихо проговорила Вена, до того тихо на всех смотревшая, и вдруг вскочила на ноги и вскрикнула, как оскорблённая до глубины почти не существующей души: - Это просто немыслимая наглость!..

\- А наглость, дорогуша Беатрис, - ответил ей Март, - это то, что _эти_ , да и  _все вы,_ о себе возомнили. Кто бы мог подумать, собрание столиц, на котором города с глазами, заплывшими от жирка победы и дележа трофеев, будут грызться из-за того, что от них _совершенно не зависит_ _!_

\- А что же мы, по-твоему, - с усмешкой говорила Жаклин, - должны делать?

\- Я уже век как не столица. Да только если вы решили крутить третью мировую, стыдливо пряча её под красивыми названиями, принимайте третью сторону – ведь куда же вы без всеобщего врага? – Мартин опять расхохотался и поочерёдно указал пальцем на Вашингтона и Москву, неотрывно за ним следящими. – Капиталистическая крыса и социалистическая шлюха, делящие мир пилой и скальпелем; вот только плевать я хотел на то, как вы его поделили.

Он выпрямился и сложил руки на груди, будто издеваясь, а Уолтер Джон и Прасковья молчали, будто признавая его право говорить,

_будто признавая, что правда его имеет право на существование,_

_будто признавая, что мужлан этот не так уж и не прав…_

…Гретхен следила за ним, широко распахнув глаза и со страхом глядя на того, кто уже век не столица, но выглядит куда коронованнее всех тех, кто сидел вокруг:

\- Я преступник, и за это меня не казнил только ленивый; я убивал, пытал, пил; я контрабандист, бандит и наркоман – вот только я свои преступления хотя бы признаю. А вы еще в состоянии понять, что вашими стараниями распиленная столица не достойна быть крысой и рабом? Уж поимейте честь, раз потеряли совесть!

Мюнхен, не дожидаясь ответа, качнул головой и снова расхохотался, будто не чувствуя, как слова его чугунными колоколами церквей звенели в молчащей зале.

\- И коль вы сами создали между собой полосу гибели, что ж, поздравляю – я принимаю сторону тех, кто вас, коронованные лентяи да остолопы, презирает. Я принимаю сторону двух Берлинов, и молитесь богам, если они у вас еще остались, чтобы один лишь я.

\- Они не принесут тебе стула, - заметила Гретхен, глядя в стол и кожей чувствуя огонь чужих взглядов на себе и почему-то тепло Мартовской благодарности.

\- Будто нужны мне их подачки. Я буду сидеть здесь, между двумя Германиями, где мне и место, - он снова всех осмотрел, - и пусть хоть одна тварь из сидящих в этом гадюшнике посмеет мне сказать, что то, что они сейчас творят, - праведное дело.

_…и Гретхен нечего было возразить._

 

 

***

 

\- Ваше величество! Ваше…

Король Эрик обернулся и смерил прибежавшего, запыхавшегося оруженосца высокомерным взглядом. Юноша – совсем мальчишка – был худ, остронос и взъерошен донельзя; но разве можно ожидать от подмастерья вида, положенного мастеру?

\- Я от господина генерала, - сделав глубокий вдох, затараторил малец. – Он требует… - оруженосец на мгновение запнулся, - то есть просит больше войск, _он_ _и_ грозят прорваться через границы…

Эрик остановился и взглянул в витражное окно, разбрасывающее отблески по деревянному полу, и задумался, постукивая пальцами уцелевшей руки по рукояти меча; за стеклом не видно фиолетового заката умирающего солнца, и оно, вероятно, к лучшему.

\- Значит, он их получит, - проговорил король, резко повернувшись к посланнику и успев заметить его заворожённый взгляд, прикованный к культе. Эрик усмехнулся. –Передай рыцарям, чтобы выступали…

\- Ваше величество… - юноша скромно потупился и взлохматил себе волосы, явно замявшись под грозным взглядом короля. – Они мне могут не поверить.

\- Иди и скажи, - начал Эрик, поправив корону, - что защищать страну по велению государя – их долг; указ будет готов позже, но если они не выйдут сейчас, не видать им ни чести, ни злата, ни земель. А теперь оставь меня.

Оруженосец коротко поклонился и выбежал из тронного зала. Золотой обруч сдавливал виски; король потёр пальцами лоб и медленно подошёл к бронзовому трону, скрипя зубами от головной боли.

\- Ваше величество…

Отблески разноцветного стекла играли по полу и на волосах, но прежде, чем Эрик заметил её, вытянулся и грозно осмотрел залу.

\- Ваше величество, - ласково говорила Лаура, пригладив кудрявые рыжие волосы ладонью и осторожно подходя ближе к Эрику, смотревшему на неё с усталой любовью. – Вы почти не спите, не пора ли отдохнуть?

\- Солнце моё, - покачал головой король, - как не можешь ты понять, что в войну король не может спать? Особенно в такую войну, я не помню таких с тех пор, как мы убили отца… Словно сами боги прогневались на нас.

Лаура крепче сжала пальцы его и нежно поцеловала в шрам, пересекавший губу:

\- Не думай о тех временах, не думай о богах так: не могут они отвернуться от златовенчанного сына валькирий. – Она помолчала, вглядываясь в голубые глаза своего короля и улыбаясь словно с любовью, но со страхом. – И я, может, и не небесная дева, но дочь своих небес и своего отца; у Германии останется королева, если ты решишь присоединиться к своим рыцарям.

Эрик не смотрел на жену, снова уставившись на витраж в резном окне; волосы в свете светились не привычным золотом, а сверкали разноцветным огнём и лезли в глаза. Лаура начала плести ему косу, хотя волос короля, пусть даже длинных, едва хватало для этого.

\- Они называют себя _Востоком_ и _Западом_ , хотя пришли с севера, - произнёс вдруг он, снова рассматривая разноцветное стекло в окне. Слишком много бессонных ночей он провёл за переписками с рыцарями уехавшими и военными советами с оставшимися.

Лаура непонимающе подняла голову; Эрик вздохнул, опять дотронувшись до меча, словно ища успокоения.

\- Они не признают человеческих имён и границ; они родились из войны и потому мир не признают даже между собой. – Он на секунду замолчал и продолжил совсем другим голосом. – Но это они так говорят; но пусть они будут хоть трижды детьми боев, они не смогут убить нас.

\- Вас точно, мой король, - прошептала Лаура. – Но все-таки… Кельн, муж мой, я не хочу, - она крепче сжала руку Эрика, - чтобы ты снова умер…

\- Я не умру, - пообещал ей король. – Клянусь Одином и самой Вальхаллой – я не умру.

\- Но ты отправишься к границам.

Лаура не спрашивала, а утверждала, слишком хорошо зная своего мужа; но васильковые глаза её поражали надеждой на отказ.

Но королю Эрику нечем было жену порадовать; ведь если против их страны сражались бессмертные, то только бессмертные были в силах их побороть.

\- А ухожу сегодня после заката, - сказал он, искоса наблюдая за реакцией Лауры. Она промолчала, лишь с грустью вздохнув. – Тогда к завтрашнему полудню я должен успеть к генералу…

\- А почему бы… не уехать сейчас? – Лаура поднялась на ноги и непокорно взмахнула волосами, сверкнувшими синим в цвете витражей. –Ночью дороги опаснее, да и если ты ищешь уединения, то никто не выходит в сумерках на улицы… А солнце уже почти зашло.

\- Хочешь смотреть мне вслед, а не узнать об уходе от стражи и вездесущих фрейлин? – Кельн усмехнулся. –Ну что же; сражения идут непрерывно, и чем раньше я отправлюсь…

Королева его благодарно улыбнулась и поцеловала в висок и в шею, будто пытаясь ободрить; Эрик не стал говорить, что сочувствие нужно было как раз ей самой – дрожащей, испуганной, потерявшей почти все Лауре, дочери Ричарда Английского, у которой не осталось ничего, кроме неродной страны, которой не по своей воле она стала правительницей.

Эрик поднялся с трона одним рывком и, не останавливаясь, чтобы оглянуться на жену, пересёк залу; вещи были давно собраны, нужно было только снять королевские одеяния, чтобы разбойники, расплодившиеся по дорогам, не соблазнились добычей.

А если и нападут – пускай, пускай; ведь если небо становится пурпурным, как эриковы знамёна, если лун на небе всходит две, если мир меняется неумолимо и в мгновение ока, то королю проклятых земель нужно выпустить пар.

Если с северных, неизвестных, незаселённых земель в Германское королевство стекались ведуньи и ведьмы, вставая на сторону _Востока_ и _Запада_ , если Англия, сильная Англия в страхе не решалась прислать войска на подмогу ни одной стороне, что делать королю, чувствующему своё кромешное одиночество?

Эрик быстро спускался по винтовой лестнице, освещаемой только чадящим огнём свеч и продуваемой сквозняком. Каменные ступени холодили ступни в кожаных башмаках. Кельн поёжился и вернулся к своим безрадостным мыслям.

Золотой обруч сдавливал виски, недоплетённая коса разваливалась на ходу, так что Эрику приходилось постоянно откидывать локоны назад.

К счастью, в узком коридоре, по которому он шёл, будто ниоткуда появилось зеркало – король был точно уверен, что его не было здесь в последний визит в эту часть замка.

Но так ли важно, который из слуг перевесил его сюда, ежели оно пришлось так кстати? Мужчина всмотрелся в своё отражение на пыльном стекле и в очередной раз вздохнул.

Взъерошенные волосы придавали ему, и без того навеки семнадцатилетнему, вид мальчишки-сорванца, каких глашатаи гоняют с помостов, а не короля, а не сына валькирий; уродливый обрубок руки торчал из-под одежды, и Эрик прикрыл его пурпурной мантией.

Отражение принадлежало ему столько дюжин лет; и все-таки он по привычке, смешанной со странной надеждой, дотронулся до зеркала и вгляделся в собственные голубые глаза в нем.

Отблески огня за поворотом. Темные каменные стены. Погашенные свечи в бронзовых подсвечниках.

Запотевшее от дыхания стекло.

Собственное лицо, уставшее, испещрённое полосками шрамов…

_…и ничего больше._

Ничего не менялось в отражении, мир остался каменно-темным, запылённым и запотевшим; не проявилось в чертах Эрика другого человека, не достойного ни этого мира, ни Вальхаллы.

Словно не было у Кельна брата-близнеца, словно он и в самом деле был единственным сыном Трира Августовского; так может, так оно и было на самом деле?

Детство их было так давно, что Эрик едва был способен вспомнить братца вне зеркальной поверхности, но ведь они говорили совсем недавно, всего дюжину лет назад…

\- Берлин, - бормотал Кельн, пробегая пальцами по зеркалу, размышляя, вспоминая и вспомнить не могучи, - что же ты… не отзываешься?

Леонхард был всегда непокорен, всегда брата своего ненавидел, и умер с проклятием на устах; но ежели оно давало им связь, то почему же сейчас еёне было, почему в стекле не было никого, кроме Эрика и теней на стенах?

Ведь мертвецы не прощают. Ведь бессмертные не прощают…

Кельн покачал головой и снова сдавил виски пальцами: тяжёлый, затхлый воздух бил по нервам и больной голове, как кузнец бил по железу.

Кузнец.

И все словно напоминало о прошлом, о мертвецах; Берлина не найти в залах Вальхаллы и в небесных боях, Трир исчез бесследно, как подобает убитым богам.

\- Но если ты, отец мой, Небесный Кузнец, слышишь, - шептал Эрик, в отчаянии глядя вверх, - скажи же сынам твоей страны: что за напасть пришла к нам с севера, где искать нам спасения?

 _Те двое_ звали себя Берлином и не признавали за вторым имени этого; они ступали по земле, как разрушители, оставляя за собой лишь пепел и скорбь.

И если все, что им оставалось, молиться богам, которых сами повергли…

…то Эрик может прямо сейчас снимать с себя корону и отправляться в изгнание.

Но он этого не сделает; слишком уж высокой ценой достался ему трон, слишком много было уже потеряно.

\- Ваше величество, - кучер коротко поклонился, - ваш конь готов.

Кельн кивнул и в один прыжок забрался в седло.

\- _Держись, Берлин, -_ прошептал он, отбросив волосы назад. Вдалеке догорали последние лучи фиолетового заката.

\- Ну держись, Берлин, - шипит Мартин, сжав кулаки и пытаясь заглянуть собеседнику в глаза.

Леонхард вздрагивает, оглядывается по сторонам и успокоенно вздыхает: ни каменных стен, закопчённых огнём, и холода сквозняков, ни культи, ни фиолетовых закатов – только обычный пасмурный вечер конца ноября. Не больше, чем сон, очередное видение наяву – Леону к таким не привыкать.

Он сидит на полу и смотрит на Марта, по лицу которого ходят желваки от плохо скрытой ярости. Запылённые стены без должного внимания покрылись паутиной, на полу, на мебели лежит пыль, и Леонхард – он чувствует – и сам покрыт серым слоем.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что несёшь?! – взрывается Мюнхен, подскочив со стула и нервно заходив по комнате, то и дело бросая злые взгляды на собственную еле ожившую столицу. Леонхард искренне задумывается, но спокойно кивает:

\- Да. – Он набирает побольше воздуха в грудь и повторяет, уставившись в пол. – Я предлагаю тебе стать столицей объединённой Германии.

\- Страны еще не объединили, - холодно отмечает Мартин, прислонившись к стене позади Леонхарда; тот только пожимает плечами:

\- Я жив, значит, все к тому идёт. Они не стали бы… разрушать _её,_ \- сил называть бетонное божество по имени нет совершенно, - если бы у них не было далеко идущих планов на меня и Германию.

Мартин молчит, Берлин без особого интереса задумывается, пытается ли он придумать, что возразить, или просто размышляет о предложении.

\- А с чего ты вообще взял, - Мартин уже не кричит, но все равно напряжён до предела, - что я соглашусь быть столицей?

\- Потому что ты Мюнхен, - равнодушно сообщает Берлин как нечто само собой разумеющееся. – Потому что ты столица Баварии, ты слишком амбициозен, чтобы отказаться. – Он снова молчит, вглядываясь в беспокойно-бесцветную стену перед собой, поднимает руку, больше напоминающую руку скелета, чем живого человека, и сухо усмехается: - А я ослабел. Я ничего не знаю, что происходило в мире, пока меня… не было. Я не могу управлять городами в таком состоянии. – Леонхард вздыхает и продолжает совсем тихо, но не сомневается, что Мюнхен слышит каждое слово. – Пожалуйста, Мартин. Всего лишь пока я не…

\- Пока ты не сдохнешь окончательно, забившись в угол?!

Мартин подскакивает к нему, поднимает за шкирку и с силой встряхивает – Берлин даже дышать с секунду не может, со страхом вслушиваясь в треск рвущейся ткани. Больно не было, но Леонхард замирает, боясь взглянуть Мюнхену в глаза.

Март и не думает отпускать свою столицу, то крича, то прерываясь на змеиное шипение:

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты, Берлин, имперская столица, такой трус! Думаешь, я не знаю, к чему ты клонишь? – Март тянет за воротник, грозясь задушить. – Спихнёшь на меня свою должность временно, а потом… а потом… просто крысой сбежишь!

Мюнхен разжимает пальцы, и Берлин, едва почувствовав свободу, отшатывается в сторону, по привычке прижимаясь спиной к стене, будто надеясь, что дом защитит его; Мартин смеряет его презрительным взглядом:

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что город, объединивший Германию один раз, сбежит, поджав хвост, когда от него потребуется всего-то повторить то же… Чёртов бесполезный трус!

Леонхард опускает голову, боясь Мартина, боясь взгляда его и жестов:

\- Но я… не помню этого. Я не помню…

_«Я не помню, чтобы объединил, а не разрушил»_

_«Я не помню, почему ты не хочешь быть столицей»_

_«Я не помню ничего, кроме Стены и войн, да и те слишком слабо»_

Продолжения фразы прокатываются по голове холодным северным приливом, и Берлин теряется, не зная, какое вернее: ведь он на самом деле ничегошеньки не помнит.

Март молчит, Леон боится нарушить тишину; ноги не держат, и Берлин, не выдержав, медленно садится на колени – не столько в мольбе, сколько от навалившейся усталости и головной боли.

\- Чего ты не помнишь? – неожиданно тихо уточняет Мартин, будто удивлённый ответом.

И признаться страшно, и молчать тоже; Леону начинает казаться, что серая пелена вокруг и есть его бесконечный страх.

 _Он правда_ _когда-то не умел бояться?_

\- Я не помню того, что ты говоришь, - шёпотом признается Леонхард и слабо усмехается. – Я и городов почти не помню, кроме тебя.

Мартин шипит что-то невнятное, отворачивается, взлохмачивает волосы, оглядывается на Леонхарда и вдруг грустно вздыхает:

\- Не тебе я клялся в верности… Не тени.

\- Так не пора ли отказаться от клятвы и принять власть?

\- Придурок ты, - с немыслимым спокойствием говорит Мюнхен.– Уж если я дал клятву, пусть и _вот так,_ то нарушать её не намерен.

От этого _«вот так»_ по коже проходят мурашки, и Берлин, морщась, трёт лоб ладонью: голову снова сводит тупая боль.

 _Конь_ _с_ _ржанием_ _остановился,_ _расплёскивая_ _грязь на горожан, и_ _повёл_ _ушами. Леонхард ласково погладил его по гриве и_ _легко соскочил из седла, достав шпагу и приблизившись._

 _Солдаты с режущим слух хохотом_ _выволокли соперника-союзника из оружейной кто за волосы, кто за одежду, а кто_ _просто_ _пинал_ _несчастного, желая хоть как-то поучаствовать._

_\- Отпустите! Пустите, вы не имеет права… меня, бессмертного…_

_Слова_ _прерывались_ _стонами,_ _одежда была перепачкана грязью и кровью, и сам он_ _отплёвывал_ _красную жижу в сторону; Берлин усмехнулся и, не повышая тона, голосом любезного друга_ _посоветовал:_

 _\- Да в_ _самом_ _же_ _деле, отпустите его._

 _\- Отпустить! – втори_ _л ему командир, взмахнув рукой и не слезая_ _с лошади, возвышаясь тем самым над всеми. Мужчины отпустили – бросили в грязь,_ _улыбаясь_ _и переговариваясь:_

_\- Честь свою потерял…_

_\- Да что там честь – название одно!_

_Мюнхен приподнялся над грязью, с ненавистью глянув на_ _солдат,_ _но на Леонхарда не обратив ровным_ _счётом_ _никакого внимания; не мог же он не за_ _метить своего собрата по власти_ , _почти собственную столицу?_

 _\- До чего же ты, хмелевенчанный, докатился, - пробормотал Берлин, приставив клинок к самому носу Мартина. Тот вздрогнул, но лишь устроился удобнее и гордо поднял голову. Столица без чести, покрытая слоем грязи; до чего же глупо_ _было_ _…_

 _\- И от чего ты бежал?_ _–_ _Берлин непонимающе_ _качал головой. –_ _Что спасаешь?_ _За тебя все решили люди. Так что_ _тебе выбора не_ _остаётся_ _; клянись!_

_Мартин вздрогнул, глаза его расширились от ужаса, но он, стиснув зубы, прошипел еле слышно в шуме собирающейся позади толпы:_

_\- Нет._

_Леонхард поднял бровь и еще раз осмотрел покрытого дорожной грязью мужчину перед собой; наигранно_ _удивлённо_ _покачал головой._

_А удивляться в самом деле нечему было: да разве сможет он признать собственное поражение так легко?_

_\- Нет?.. Нет – твой окончательный ответ?_

_Толпа позади шумела, похожая на шум дождя, а мерно капающий дождь_ _звуком был морем;_ _шпага_ _блеснула в руках Леонхарда, когда он словно случайно_ _дёрнул рукой, царапнув Мартина по шее – из ранки мигом потекла струйка крови, и Мюнхен всхлипнул, больше, наверное, от неожиданности._

 _Командир,_ _все же спешившись, поставил ногу ему на спину и с силой надавил, щурясь и шипя почти неразборчиво:_

_\- Клянись же, клянись, как бессмертный, своим новым королю, стране и столице…_

_Один из солдат, стеной отделивших их от зевак,_ _поражённо_ _вздохнул: неужели среди этого отряда есть те, кто понимает суть клятвы, думал Берлин, вглядываясь в лицо Мартина, всхлипывающего уже в открытую, мотающего грязной головой и прикрывающего такой же грязной рукой царапину:_

 _\- Ни за что не скажу, нет, никогда… ты не_ _дождёшься_ _…_

 _Поклясться кровью своей и жизнью нескончаемой тому, кто никогда не_ _умрёт_ _; не клятва – вверение всего себя, сущности своей и своего города тому, кому клятва приносится. И те, кто не желают давать е_ _ё_ _своей столице…_

_…должны быть преданы смерти._

_Леонхард в холодной ярости взмахнул рукой, пронзая Мюнхену горло, и в тот же миг вынул клинок, с отвращением вытерев сталь о рубашку самого Мартина. Тот только глухо вскрикнул и со смесью страха и ненависти поднял глаза на Берлин._

_\- Почему ты тянешь, баварец? – с отвращением поинтересовался Леон, крепче и крепче сжимая эфес. – Что ты пытаешься сохранить?.. Ну что ж; коли так – как думаешь, сколько веков протянет бывшая столица без души своей?_

_Глупые угрозы, бессмысленные, неприятные; ведь не сила, не убийства нуж_ _ны стране, а разум – пусть даже_ _труса и пьяницы._

 _Мартин рыданий, душащих и разрывающих грудь, уже не скрывал; Берлин приставил клинок_ _к уху Мюнхена и проговорил,_ _сощурившись:_

 _\- Клянись же. Ты скользкий, как уж, как рыба, но_ _хитёр_ _и изворотлив; хитрость твоя будет полезна._

 _Командир,_ _косясь на хмурый,_ _обозлённый_ _Берлин, потянулся за саблей, давя на спину Мартина_ _тяжёлым_ _армейским сапогом, разве что шпорой его не подгоняя; и в миг, когда Леонхард уже был уверен, что проще будет лишить его жизни, еле слышно,_ _шёпотом_ _, прерываясь на судорожные всхлипы, Март начал говорить._

 _\- Я клянусь… быть верным столице империи, покуда не_ _прервётся_ _моё_ _существование._

 _Он замолчал, не поднимая на_ _Леонхарда взгляда; тот хмыкнул, кивнув командиру:_

 _\- Головой своей клянись, хмелевенчанный…_ _Надеюсь, я в тебе ошибаюсь и она хоть сколь-нибудь стоит._

 _Мюнхен, не сдерживая себя уже_ _совершенно, закрыл лицо руками; голос его в шуме был едва различим, но Берлин жадно вслушивался в медленные, сбивчивые слова клятвы._

 _\- И я клянусь, что приду к нему на помощь, будь он одной ногой в могиле или на грани смерти; клянусь не пожалеть жизни во имя обещания._ _– Он сбивается, и в общем шуме слышатся лишь обрывки фраз. – Ближе, чем брат… Пусть постигнет меня кара… Его мнение – выше собственного…_ _И… - короткий судорожный вздох_ _– и голос его вдруг разрезает_ _шум_ _с удивительной чёткостью_ : _\- слово_ _моё_ _в этот миг нерушимо._

 _Берлин убрал шпагу в ножны и, ничего не говоря,_ _вскочил_ _на лошадь;_ _командир_ _грозно орал гусарам разогнать зевак._

 _Мартин,_ _не поднимаясь с земли, лежал лицом в луже и рыдал, будто потерял нечто ценное; но разве же не знал он, что власть его кончилась, но разве свобода так уж дорога?_

_Ведь разве свобода…_

…нужна бессмертному городу на службе империи?

Мартин с подозрением рассматривает Леонхарда, стоя чуть поодаль и ничего не говоря; Берлин опускает голову и, поджав губы, качает головой.

\- Из тебя бы вышла хорошая столица…

\- Разумеется. – Мюнхен пожимает плечами, будто Леон сказал нечто самое собой разумеющееся, и, подумав несколько секунд, подходит ближе, садится перед Берлином на колени и смотрит ему в лицо. – Только вот я уже столько десятилетий не у дел, что и возвращаться не хочу.

\- Я могу уговорить власть и без твоей помощи, - бесцветно бормочет Леонхард. – И тогда у тебя просто выбора не останется, кроме как…

\- Кроме как признать тебя сдавшимся, сломанным и уже не излечимым кретином?

Март на крик не срывается, даже тона не повышает, но Берлин съёживается и боится поднять глаза; _«Ведь он же был заставлен принести проклятую клятву, ведь от империи не осталось даже названия, памяти о ней не осталось, если она вообще была; ведь разве он не понимает, что может спасти меня…_

_…от их насмешек…_

_…от их взглядов?»_

Рассыпающиеся на слова мысли, расколотый на части разум, обрывки, не позволяющие прийти в сознание; Мартин вдруг отворачивается и крепко сжимает плечо Леонхарда, грустно усмехнувшись.

\- Ты уж прости, дружище; я не могу позволить тебе сдаться. Не для того я спасал тебя все это время.

_«Слишком эгоистичен, чтобы признать, что все было зря…»_

Берлин испуганно хватается за голову и едва не вскрикивает от боли, зазмеившейся по сознанию тонкой трещиной; Март в испуге только крепче сжимает его плечи, не то чтобы выдернуть из болезненного полусна, не то для собственного успокоения.

\- Берлин?..

Голос взволнованно дрожит, на плечах точно останутся пурпурные кровоподтёки; Леон, едва ли сознавая, что говорит и говорит ли вообще, а не повторяет мысленно, шепчет сухими губами:

\- Он жив, понимаешь? Он все это время…

\- Да о ком ты, черт возьми?

 _«_ _…боится того, кем его будут считать, корысти своей боится, эгоизма…»_

\- Эрик… - Леонхард, не то шестым чувством, не то вовсе подсознанием угадывая, что Март понятия не имеет об этом имени, запинается и совсем неслышно повторяет давно-давно забытое название, - Кельн.

\- Но Катарина… - начинает Март, но замолкает на полуслове, вглядевшись в лицо Берлина, и вдруг боязливо-испуганно охает. – Твой брат?

Леонхард быстро кивает – движение отдаётся внутри безумной болью – и морщится, надеясь, что Эрик замолчит хотя бы сейчас.

\- В голове жив… Это не я безумен, нет, уж в этом можешь мне довериться, - Берлин сухо усмехается, - но он жив… И хочет говорить со мной.

Мартин осматривает его недоверчиво, да и как можно, в самом деле, верить тому, кто был полоумным почти тридцать лет, да и сейчас ничем не лучше? Но он все же интересуется, тихо и медленно:

\- Кто-нибудь еще о нем знает?

\- Нет.

Ответ слишком быстрый, пальцы рефлекторно сжимаются, но Мюнхен лжи не замечает.

А _он_ бы заметил…

…если бы хотел заметить, если бы хотел помочь, если бы хотел видеть; но ненависть _его_ слишком правильная, чтобы надеяться на искупление вины.

 _А в нынешнем состоянии_ _Берлин_ _мог надеяться только на то, что он_ _хотя бы будет милосерден._

О каком милосердии он думал, Леон уже и не помнит, в очередной раз обнаружив себя рядом с бетонным алтарём чьей-то восторженной мести; ноги отказывают, руки снова в крови, голову сводит судорогой – Леонхард едва способен понять, что его сюда привело.

Металлическое небо, бетонная стена, пальцы в пыли и собственной, опротивевшей уже крови, но разве может быть иначе, разве что-то менялось,

 _«разве не помнишь ты, безумное существо,_ _что дом твой на проклятой полосе»,_

 _«разве не знаешь ты,_ _давно ушедшее в небытие, что Стена разрушена быть не может,_

_и если тебе снилось иное,_

_то это лишь твоя вина»._

\- Берлин… Да что с тобой вообще такое?

Голос приходит извне, не обвиняющий, не приносящий головной боли, Леон чувствует дождь, начавшийся, видимо, уже несколько минут назад, и что успел промокнуть почти до нитки, человек хватает его за руку и пытается что-то сказать, но Берлин не осознает даже, не снится ли это ему.

Ведь под Стеной не может быть других людей, под ней и самого его нет, и разве может кто-то предлагать помощь, если на проклятой стороне не может быть миротворцев?

Дождь течёт по лицу, _«Не думай, что голоса в голове – только мы, нас больше», «Братишка, неужели ты боишься?»,_ _«Да куда тебя тащат, ты хоть сам понимаешь, негордая нестолица?»_

\- Берлин… Леонхард, ты меня вообще слышишь?

Он тащит его за руку; Леон чувствует, что идти уже почти не может, ноги болят так, что хочется рухнуть и более не подниматься, _но у него такие_ _тёплые_ _пальцы, сжимающие_ _его запястье, что хочется их чувствовать, хочется тепла…_

Быстро темнеет, стальное небо оборачивается неразрушимым обсидианом, освещённым только уличными фонарями; над головой – каменный, неразрушимый, пыточный купол, вокруг – бетонные стены, а под ногами нет ничего; и на что, в самом деле, можно надеяться…

_«И о разрушении Стены»_

_«_ _Может, я мог бы помочь»_

_«_ _Я попробую тебе доверять»._

Вспышкой прозрения, тут же вновь исчезнувшего в тумане; Берлин тяжело вдыхает, вырвавшись из лихорадочного бреда, и, стараясь не выдать эмоций, оглядывается по сторонам.

Одна из тех небольших кофеен, открытых, пока Леонхард был мёртв; людей в ней, к счастью, немного, но они косятся на новоприбывших с таким неодобрительным подозрением, что Леон втягивает голову в плечи и отводит взгляд.

 _А удивляться в самом деле нечему;_ шрам притягивает интерес, тем более шрам у уличного сумасшедшего, не держащегося на ногах – в самом же деле, почему же он не в лечебнице, где ему самое место?

Понимание приходит легко – не больно и не страшно; а глаза на спутника поднять жутко.

Но он мягко дотрагивается до пальцев Леона, судорожно вцепившихся в столешницу, и, ничего не говоря, сжимает его руки; Леонхард вздрагивает и осторожно поднимает глаза.

 _И встречается с другими, черными и внимательными;_ волосы в спешке собраны в хвост, из которого все равно торчат локоны, и губы не то поджаты в презрении, не то испуганно улыбаются. Ленинград рассматривает Леонхарда так пристально, что тот не чувствует ни капли вины, что глазеет, ни слова ни говоря.

Пропала болезненная худоба, болезненная бледность, и выглядит он совсем _как раньше_ , но когда было иначе и когда было то _раньше,_ Берлин не помнит.

Петер свободной рукой поднимает чашку и делает маленький глоток, Леон краем глаза отмечает такую же рядом с собой, чувствует запах ароматного чая; и как он мог не заметить…

\- Леонхард, - зовёт его Ленинград почему-то по имени, видимо, боясь таких же взглядов незнакомцев, какие все еще ловит на себе Берлин. Голос тихий и бархатный, но взгляд слишком острый, чтобы перестать испытывать мучительный страх. – Все хорошо?

_«Хорошо?»_

Как будто он не понимает, как будто не может-не хочет понять; но ведь он спрашивает… _но зачем, зачем, ему же должно_ _быть все равно, ведь если преданность умирает за десятилетия, то ненависть должна быть вечной._

Ленинград пронзительно ожидает ответа; Леон не знает, что сказать, и опускает глаза.

 _Не может быть ничего_ _хорошего у бетонного_ _алтаря_ _мести_ _._

В чае действительно плавают травы, и хочется согреться, но пальцы дрожат не от холода даже – от страха, от взглядов, от _слишком черных глаз._ Поднимет кружку – все точно расплещется.

И вдруг Ленинград берет его пальцами за подбородок и заставляет поднять голову, и снова смотрит, и снова чуть-чуть улыбается с неуловимым испугом, и повторяет, рассматривая Берлин исподлобья:

\- Все хорошо.

Леон все еще не знает, что ему сказать на неловкие, неуместные утешения; Петер пытается говорить ласково, как общаются с маленьким ребёнком, пальцами дотрагиваясь до впалых щёк:

\- Расскажи мне, что произошло сегодня.

Сегодня был Эрик, _те двое_ и _тот_ , чьё имя он вспоминать не желает вовсе; сегодня был лихорадочный бред, смеющаяся над всеми своими городами-а-вовсе-не-объединённым-городом Стена, о чем он спрашивает, взволнованный, до странного добрый Ленинград?

Берлин не знает, сколько времени молчит, пытаясь разобраться в мешанине воспоминаний и наваждений. Петер начинает хмуриться, кажется, готов даже повторить вопрос, но тут Леонхард открывает рот и начинает тихо и сдавленно, бросив испуганный взгляд в сторону глазеющих незнакомцев, говорить:

\- Это случилось не сегодня…

Голос неприятно хрипит, Берлин откашливается, делает глоток обжигающего отвыкшее горло чая, чудом его не разлив, и продолжает, кивнув сам себе:

\- Не сегодня… Оно давно, давно так, - он сбивается, забывает, с чего начал, и говорит снова, - и мне было около ста – как и ему, в сущности…

 _Зелень лугов, поля, река, брат-с-острова, Восточный берег,_ _город рыбаков и город купцов; это было так давно, что в памяти почти не осталось, но все-таки в той пустоте, что_ _живёт_ _в Берлине вместо воспоминаний, вспышки света_ _лучше, чем вспышки тьмы._

 _Отблески солнца на_ _стали, яд на устах, собственное отражение в таких же голубых глазах, братская не любовь – ненависть истинная, ненависть вечная,_ _и не смог бы он никого ненавидеть больше, чем_ _его –_ _чем брата-близнеца._

\- Он был сильнее, всегда, во всем, - Леон пытается говорить, не спотыкаясь, но едва ли может осознать, какие паузы делает между предложениями. – В тебе есть что-то от него; золото туманов, серебро слов, иллюзия самого светлого, что только есть. Но…

_Кровь на стали…_

_…как кровь на серебре._

\- …но я оказался быстрее. Он бы смог, я знаю, _уж я-то знаю_ , но… - он мотает головой, почти не сознавая собственные слова, - но вспоминать все равно страшно.

\- Он жив, понимаешь?! – вдруг срывается Леонхард на крик, Ленинград отшатывается в сторону, а Берлин бы вскочил на ноги, если бы мог, если бы силы оставались. – Когда оно раздирает на кусочки, два и больше, та его часть, что жива, _все еще жива, пока что жива,_ при ослабевшем мне становится сильнее…

 _Переливы песни на лютне, голос, пронзающий ночь; а потом бетон и дождь, и всепронизывющий_ _холод, и города_ _в голове, не дающие покоя; годы без сна, годы б_ _ез памяти – а светлый король Эрик жил и правил, потому что он…_

_«…потому что ты всегда знал, что я сильнее»._

Голос отголоском, отблеском, отражением; боль вспыхивает и гаснет, Берлин не сознает, что что-то говорит, что Петер напряжённо его слушает, не сознаёт даже, что хватает его, испуганного меньше, чем удивлённого, за руки:

\- …и это в самом деле невозможно, так не было бы со мной, так не было бы с той тенью на Стене, так не было бы даже с тобой, - Берлину кажется, что он начинает задыхаться, - ведь ты в самом деле самое чистое, самое светлое, что только в этом мире есть…

Ленинград не вырывается, смотрит в зрачки Леонхарда и молчит; неужели есть еще в глазах полумёртвого города что-то кроме отчаяния и отречения от собственных своих имён?

\- …те двое, что никогда не оставят, - две половины меня, я их ненавижу, я себя самого ненавижу, я не способен ни на что, кроме изматывающей ненависти, понимаешь, солнце моё, понимаешь?

Вздрагивать от собственных слов, но не быть в силах остановиться; не его слова, не Леонхарда, под Стеной умершего и там и оставшегося; и кто их _тех двух_ , _ненависти всей жизни_ и _тени в расщелине души_ только осмелился, кто же способен назвать слишком верного врага так…

_…как давно бы стоило…_

\- Ты никогда меня не простишь, я не имею права просить прощения; я знаю, я знаю, но кровь твоя – не голубая, не холодная, просто красная, _как кровь его самого_ , холодно – это ветер твой, которого _они_ не чувствовали даже моим телом, но ведь… в самом деле… третья половина меня, и если я ненавижу себя больше, чем всех _их_ , разве осмелюсь я молить о пощаде?

Не раскаяние, не вина – отблеск на воде того, что нужно было сказать; не помнить ничего, кроме его крови и своего смеха, и ненависти в глазах, и ненависти, текущей по жилам – ведь кто-то когда-то сказал: _ненависть всей его жизни…_

 _…но если замолчат те, то пусть он ненавидит; он не_ _убьёт_ _, он слишком честен, а те, а сам_ _Берлин_ _.._ _._

_…не так милосердны._

\- Ты знаешь… спасибо. – Берлин сжимает руки Петера все крепче, и тому, наверное, больно, а в ясных его глазах страх, смешанный с интересом; у Леонхарда снова дрожат ладони. – Возможно, ты не поймёшь – не захочешь понять, - но я никогда не любил тебя самого, я любил твою кровь, твои слезы, твой взгляд; и все-таки…

 _и все-таки_  
_вдруг он_

_поймёт_ _?_

И венценосная столица, чернёное серебро, _вдруг ласкового гладит его по голове._

 

***

 

\- И не надоело ещё приходить ночью? – интересуется Леонхард, устало потирая виски. Токио высокомерно усмехается, качает головой, прислоняется к дверному косяку и ненавязчиво держит ногой дверь – не даст её захлопнуть.

Леон пятерней пытается причесать отросшие, взлохмаченные волосы, падающие на глаза, но их, наверное, не возьмёт и расчёска; спать не хочется, несмотря на то, что на часах три ночи.

\- Я сегодня улетаю, - честно говорит Моргенланд, разглядывая лицо Берлина, скрытое в полутьме квартиры. – Но я приехал за тем, чтобы поговорить, а Новый год… - он снова криво усмехается, - я бы не назвал разговором.

\- И о чем же ты хочешь поговорить? – интересуется Леонхард, вздохнув; он не слишком-то хочет принимать гостей, да и спрятаться в квартире – перспектива куда приятней.

В квартире теплее, чем на улице, пол у окна не покрыт слоем снега, но на этом изменения в жизни Берлина за прошедшую неделю кончаются; Токио хмурится и улыбается одновременно:

\- Я с тобой тридцать с лишним лет толком не говорил. Думаешь, я не соскучился? – Японец, быстро поправив спадающие на лицо Леонхарда волосы, ласково целует его в лоб и грустно смеётся. – Неужели два старых друга не найдут, о чем поболтать в ночи?

Слова о том, что их дружба длилась во много раз меньше, чем их же разлука, застревают в горле, и Берлин, как зачарованный, молча кивает. Только потом, спохватившись, со смешком говорит, незаметно отстраняясь:

\- Ты же меня все равно в покое не оставишь, ведь так?

\- Не дождёшься, - подхватывает его смех Морген, и Леонхард, снимая с крючка пальто, задумчиво качает головой:

\- В этот раз ты хотя бы не пытаешься вынести мне дверь. И на том спасибо…

Ему едва дают застегнуть пуговицы – Токио ловит его за руку и тащит вперёд с таким видом, будто уже давно приглядел место для полуночных откровений, если Леонхарда на них хватит; он улыбается нарочито весело, а сам косится на Берлин и ни слова не говорит.

Ночной город тих и безлюден, и деревья, покрытые снегом, встречают их смертной тишиной; Леон замечает, что ближайший к его дому парк – не лучшая точка для доверительной беседы, но если у него опять откажут ноги…

…а нетренированные тридцать лет мышцы обязательно загудят и не дадут и шага ступить…

\- Берлин, - говорит Моргенланд, обнимая его сбоку, - я не знаю, что ты пережил, представить не могу и этого боюсь; но если тебе понадобится тот, кто будет за шкирку вытаскивать тебя из квартиры – только скажи.

У него грустный взгляд, тяжёлая улыбка и странное выражение лица: радость, перемешанная с горечью, испуг и неясное, неуловимое, непонятное чувство ностальгии.

\- И зачем я тебе сдался? – думает Леонхард вслух, по привычке дотрагиваясь до бугристой полосы рубца. – Совершенно бесполезное существо…

\- Прасковью больше слушай, - вдруг огрызается Восток с непонятной ненавистью. – Вот уж кого стоит; сначала пытает, а затем, будто ей было мало, еще и издевается!..

Его крик звоном стоит в ушах, эхом отдаётся между деревьев, и Леон непонимающе оборачивается и встречается с японцем взглядами.

 _Истинная ненависть, не_ _замутнённая_ _ни_ _усталостью этого века,_ _ни слабостью рассудка;_ Леонхард останавливается, ловит Токио за плечи и задумчиво вглядывается в его глаза.

Моргенланд ничего не говорит, не движется и кажется будто замороженным, вот только отчуждённое лицо не спасает от страха, спрятанного в глубине темных зрачков.

\- Почему _ты_ её ненавидишь? – интересуется Берлин, не выдержав и отвернувшись.

\- Потому что никому нельзя спускать с рук того, что она сделала с тобой, - шепчет Восток после недолгой паузы и ласково дотрагивается до щеки Леонхарда. – Потому что бешеных собак положено усмирять, а не потакать их капризам.

«Но она не бешеная, - с неясной обидой думает Берлин, отстраняясь, - обезумевшая, быть может, от собственной власти и собственной мести; но та, кто способна на войну разумов, не может быть названа бешеной псиной».

Восхищение, смешанное с усталой злобой, почти исчезнувшей уже за десятилетия; Моргенланд внимательно вглядывается в ничего не выражающее лицо Леона, вдруг зло скалится и отворачивается.

\- И на что я, в самом деле, надеюсь… - бормочет он тихо-тихо, но Берлин слышит все до последнего звука – нельзя не слышать в пустом парке.

 _«В самом деле_ »

Сломленный, не имеющий никакой воли к сопротивлению и в последнем, в общем-то, смысла не видящий; _в самом деле,_ что расцветающая восточная столица делает рядом с ним, _постаревшим_ _и осунувшимся,_ если вокруг есть много других…

Берлин опускает взгляд и идёт вперёд; клятва верности друг другу не даст им порвать связь, но распрощаться и не вспоминать никто не помешает.

_Холод снаружи и холод внутри; преданность умирает, как ни надейся, и даже бессмертная полустолица не сумеет вернуть к себе доверие._

\- Берлин… Да куда ты, черт возьми? – зовёт Токио; _«Но ведь не думал же ты, что ему все еще можно верить»,_ и головная боль – обернуться нельзя, ответить нельзя, иначе _те двое_ разорвут на части.

\- Берлин!..

Имя заканчивается хриплым вскриком и звуком падения, и злой японской речью, которую Леонхард перевести не может, но интуитивно понять – вполне; он резко останавливается, оборачивается и в непонимании смотрит на гостя.

Токио сидит на коленях, неестественно выгнув лодыжку, и ощупывает её с нервным страхом; Леонхард замирает и считает секунды.

 _Раз –_ рана ведь не такая серьёзная, простой вывих, ничего ведь не случилось.

 _Два –_ Токио – столица растущая, столица развивающаяся, столица, у которой все хорошо, поэтому и регенерация его должна быть мгновенной.

_Три._

_…_ японец приподнимается и снова падает, с ненавистью взглянув на ногу; Берлин делает шаг назад, не понимая совершеннейше ничего.

 _Столица цветущая,_ _столица прекрасная_ – да разве это возможно, чтобы раны не зарастали?

«Нет, - Берлин собственным мыслям противится, - это просто… не царапина, как мне показалось, не вывих, и времени нужно больше; и ведь я не знаю, как на самом деле обстоят дела у Моргенланда…»

Леонхард медленно – в ногах, как ниоткуда, свинцовая тяжесть – подходит ко все еще сидящему Востоку, который вмиг будто про Берлин позабыл, и протягивает ему руку, и улыбается уголками губ:

\- Зато не только я…

\- Отстань от меня!

Морген вздрагивает от слов и кричит так оглушающе, что у Леона звенит в ушах, и отталкивает его с силой, и смотрит с таким истерическим страхом на грани ненависти, что Берлин застывает, боясь шевелиться.

 _Что же_ _Запад натворил?_

Восток, будто испугавшись собственной ярости, сжимает кулак, виновато смотрит куда-то мимо Леона и все ощупывает свою ногу; может, и сам не знает, что с ней, может, еще что?..

Берлин осторожно садится на колени рядом с другом, чувствуя обжигающий холод свежего снега; Морген почему-то отводит глаза и молчит, кусая внутреннюю часть щеки.

\- Восток… - тихо начинает Леонхард, но Токио, головы не поднимая, вдруг шепчет:

\- Иди сюда. Ближе…

Леон вздрагивает и в непонимании рассматривает старого соратника; никогда, никогда не слышал он в голосе Моргенланда таких нот, но не в его состоянии сопротивляться словам, но не с его памятью разгадывать причины.

Токио вдруг криво улыбается, хватает Берлин за руку и, ласково сжимая запястье, заставляет дотронуться до лодыжки.

_Холод._

_Холод_ _не зимний, не смертный; холод такой, какого боятся даже бессмертные, и даже Леон в_ _своём_ _беспамятстве узнает его мгновенно._

 _Холод не человеческого тела_ _–_ _немой стали._

\- Ты думал, - Токио наклоняется к самому уху Леонхарда и шепчет дрожащим голосом, - тебе одному тяжело? Так ничего и не понял за столько лет…

Берлин запоздало одёргивает руку, с ужасом смотрит на Моргенланд – а у того улыбка на лице и трясущиеся пальцы, которыми он больно впивается в плечо.

На самом деле, вовсе не больно; больно – войну вспоминать, кроваво-вечную, сладкую, теневую, _тёмную_ _и зеркальную_ _;_ ни одного события Леонхард чётко не помнит, но помнит такой же холод пистолетов и пулемётов людей и ножей и сабель бессмертных.

\- Как… это произошло? – шепчет он побелевшими губами; Восток, не выдерживая, утыкает взгляд в землю.

\- Спасибо, что не когда, - он криво улыбается, - а как… - Токио застывает, поднимает голову и взмахивает рукой, безнадёжно улыбаясь при виде темно-безлунного неба. – Железною птицей в небо, из мести, из остатков гордости; а проклятая американская столица слабину чует…

_«Сбил»._

_Его,_ _пламенного японца, самим небом и самым солнцем_ _сведённого_ _с ума, сбил так просто;_ _да разве же можно вот так – слишком просто, без гнева, без смеха; неужели и вправду лишь холод и холодность – оружие новых веков?_

\- Но ведь ты мог… сделать то, о чем столько говорил, - голос у Леонхарда неприятно хрипит, - умереть, как умирают бессмертные?

И дух – пеплом в небо; души городов умеют умирать – от гильотин, древних палачей, огня и пороха, и возродиться фениксом целым, _вот только никто не знает, сколько времени будешь ты воплощением воли – дни или века._

\- Не мог, - мелодично отзывается Токио. – Я, как выяснилось, смерти боюсь, боюсь _умереть до конца…_

\- Но ты был бы цел.

Восток, не могущий встать, дрожащим голосом рассказывающий об их _святой-проклятой_ войне, вздрагивающий от воя ветра и колкости берлинских взглядов, - это неправильно; так не должно быть, _не должно было быть…_

\- Мир вращается все быстрее, быстрее, - говорит Моргенланд с расстановкой, - и даже год промедления есть смерть вечная, смерть в забвении; и ты знаешь, - он вдруг трогает шею Леона и невесомо целует кадык, - я смотрел на тебя, я наблюдал, и я… я боюсь проснуться однажды способным идти без этих железок, но даже не представляющим, куда.

 _Во_ _йна тех, кто назвал себя осью, и тех, кто себя таковой считал; и начал е_ _ё_ _не Восток,_ _а Запад с Империей, и то, что один из двоих, кто все еще про_ _рассечённый_ _холодом город не забыл, в таком состоянии, - вина лишь Берлина._

\- Прости… - шепчет Леонхард, уткнувшись другу в грудь, и тот с сухим смешком запускает руку ему в волосы и бормочет в полутрансе:

\- Золото полей, еще вопрос, кто из нас троих должен извиняться…

 _Это не_ _вопрос, а уверенное, как_ _течение веков, утверждение._

Во всяком случае, Ринальдо вопросов как таковых не задаёт почти никогда; насмешки, намёки, предложения, но редко что-то иное.

\- Повторяю, - он достаёт из кармана желтоватую бумажку и машет ей перед лицом Леонхарда, - это что за записка-сюрпризка?

Берлину не нужно вглядываться в слова, чтобы вспомнить её, да и зрение уже не такое хорошее, чтобы разобрать свой собственный мелкий почерк на движущемся предмете. Леон вздыхает и немного виновато смотрит на Рим, не зная, ждёт ли он оправданий или объяснения, и, закрыв глаза, вспоминает написанное.

 _Империя,_  
_пр_ _иходи._  
_W_ _._

\- Я думал, что написал все достаточно ясно, - тихо говорит Берлин, задумчиво рассматривая взбешённого Ринальдо – единственного, кто вовсе не изменился. Все такой же озлобленный, такой же высокомерный; даже вечно взъерошенные волосы все еще лежат так же.

Да и может ли измениться тот, кто был невозможно старым уже в те дни, когда Леонхард был маленькой, никому не известной деревушкой?

Ринальдо совершенно неприкрыто, с каким-то странным неудовольствием глазеет на Запад – настроение для него настолько повседневное, что Берлину становится легче: куда лучше, чем в Новый год, когда Империя был слишком тих и задумчив.

\- Ну и до чего ты докатился? – вопрошает он, ткнув пальцем в грудь Леонхарда. – Я, конечно, много повидал, но столицу на оси мира в таком состоянии мне еще встречать не приходилось. – Рим останавливается, задумывается и с совершенно садистским удовлетворением прибавляет: - Полоумный кретин.

Леон улыбается грустно и с благодарностью на Империю – едва ли не единственного, кто правду озвучивать не боится – смотрит.

\- Потому я тебя и позвал, друг мой. Такое состояние полагается лечить.

\- Удивительно слышать такие логичные речи после всего, - бормочет Ринальдо, но Берлин предпочитает сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. Рим делает шаг ближе, с расслабленной усмешкой оглядывает соратника еще раз и уже чуть спокойнее интересуется: - А это еще что?

\- Это?..

Берлин замолкает на полуслове и опускает взгляд; «Будто не знаешь, о чем он», - корит себя Леонхард. Он тяжело опирается на трость – обычный металл, не холоднее прочих, но почему-то обжигающий руку, его сжимающую.

\- У меня столько раз отказывали ноги, - тихо отвечает Леон, не дожидаясь, пока раздосадованный Ринальдо повторит вопрос, - что это – простая констатация факта… необходимость.

\- Ох и странные у тебя, дружище, потребности стали… - Рим качает головой, переводит взгляд с трости на лицо Леона, замечает незаметно висящую саблю на поясе и вдруг хохочет. – Впрочем, хотя бы в оружии ты себе не изменил!..

\- Потому я тебя и позвал, - совсем тихо повторяет Берлин. Рим непонимающе на него косится, и Леонхард, не зная, как сказать, закатывает рукава тяжёлого пальто, не подходящего для прохладной, но всё равно летней, погоды, и протягивает руки Ринальдо.

Тонкие, без намёка на мышцы; суставы торчат, вытянутые пальцы больше похожи на паучьи, чем на человеческие, и еще заметно подрагивают, а на запястье проглядывают белые – даже белее, чем все остальное – шрамы.

\- Мне _таким_ даже писать трудно, - вполголоса признается Берлин, и голос вдруг начинает дрожать, когда Леон вымученно усмехается, - да и фехтовать ими… совершенно невозможно.

\- Что ты от меня-то хочешь? – почти сочувственно, но по-прежнему ядовито интересуется Рим. – Чтобы я тебя откормил до нормального вида? Уволь, я и в прежние века такой ерундой не занимался, не собираюсь и сейчас.

\- Нет, - губы в улыбке все еще дрожат, - просто я не могу фехтовать. Белый лист; я не помню ни одного приёма, даже оружие удержать едва могу.

Леонхард грустно смеётся, а Ринальдо, которому вот уже двадцать шесть веков, цифра слишком немыслимая, вдруг отшатывается и с темным ужасом в глазах рассматривает Берлин, все крепче сжимающего трость.

И вдруг срывается с цепи – выхватывает меч, закреплённый на поясе, и в гневе начинает атаковать. Леонхард едва успевает достать клинок, чтобы парировать удар в совершенно не защищённый бок.

Сабля непривычно тяжела, из-за собственных ног и трости Леон вряд ли сумеет стронуться с места; даже простаку ясно, что бой этот ему не выиграть.

Но Ринальдо, кажется, настроился не на победу – на убийство, на смерть от кровопотери, на что угодно, только не на простое окончание боя; он, не давая сопернику передышки, отскакивает в сторону и, широко замахнувшись, наискосок рубит по груди – Леон снова успевает остановить его, хотя чуть не роняет саблю.

Рим кружится вокруг, атакуя то голову, то ноги, то тело, и Леонхард, вцепившись в трость так, что самому больно, уходит в глухую защиту – у него все равно нет шансов одолеть Ринальдо, так хотелось бы хоть целым остаться.

Сталь сверкает на солнце, переливается и манит радостью первой крови; но едва Берлин позволяет себе отвлечься на любование бликами на мече, как Рим, не встречая сопротивления, с силой бьёт по плечу.

Леонхард вскрикивает не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности – удар был плашмя – и, пошатнувшись, с осуждающим гневом глядит на Ринальдо.

А тот беззвучно хохочет, издевательски разглядывая Берлин, и почти одними губами в сладостной жажде крови произносит:

_\- Раз._

И в Берлине вдруг такая обида поднимается, что хочется волком выть; и если Рим хочет победить такого слабого противника – пусть постарается как следует.

Леонхард резко наклоняется вперёд для удара и едва не падает, чудом успев переставить трость; клинок, конечно, проходит мимо слишком быстрого Ринальдо, но тот награждает Берлина довольным взглядом. Леон скрипит зубами.

Рим кружит вокруг него, рубящими движениями целясь то в спину, то в грудь, но почему-то не пытаясь ударить по ногам или трости – неужто щадит? Едва Леонхард ловит эту мысль, неприязненно скалится и единым усилием наклоняется вперёд.

И чувствует запах крови – едва ли не впервые за полвека не своей; Ринальдо подставился или просто расслабился, но клинок Леона по красивой дуге прошёл по его груди, заставив сдержанно охнуть.

\- _Два!_

Сабля блестит от красного железного вина, разорванная рубаха Рима пропитывается им же, _и в голове поднимаются воспоминания,_

 _потому что когда-то давно, когда Леону было_ _около ста, не больше, как и брату его,_ _сталь сверкала теми же переливчатыми оттенками алого._

 _Потому что кто может вернуть ему силы лучше, чем первый учитель, не слишком любимый, но_ _определённо_ _уважаемый-устрашающий?_

 _Потому что свет кровавый_ _всей его жизнью когда-то был,_

_потому что победа над врагом не приятнее победы над учителем,_

_потому что_ _память в мечах сладка и жестока,_

 _«Потому что ты хочешь меня помнить, Восточный_ _берег»._

\- Три.

Рим, не сдерживая улыбку, держит меч у горла Леонхарда и снова почти смеётся, разглядывая его с победоносной насмешкой; Берлин замирает, косясь на воронёный металл. _Боится умереть до конца_ _…_

\- Нельзя отвлекаться на головную боль, - бормочет Рим, вдруг серьёзнея. – Или ты решил, что я от одного удара остановлюсь?

Леонхард предпочитает отмалчиваться.  _Не головная боль – сладостный кусочек памяти;_ вот только ноги наливаются тяжестью, и сабля со звоном выскальзывает из потной ладони. Ринальдо от этого звука будто просыпается и кривится, с неприязнью осматривая замершего Леона.

\- Придурок! – вдруг взрывается он, меч, правда, никуда не убирая. – Думаешь, жалеть себя – лучший путь для столицы? – Рим переходит на вкрадчивый шёпот, придвинувшись к Леону и оставив у того на шее тонкий порез. – Считаешь своё беспамятство себе оправданием, полагаешь, что все, на что ты способен, - пассивно ждать? 

Леон не шевелится и не открывает рта, догадываясь, что любой ответ для Империи будет неверным.

Сине-зелёные глаза Рима так близко, что Берлин в отстранении замечает в его зрачках собственное отражение, бледное и измождённое; Ринальдо не перестаёт кричать, и руки у него чуть дрожат от гнева:

\- Полагаешь себя уникумом, несчастным страдальцем, что себя не помнишь? – Империя пригибается к самому уху Берлина и в блаженной ярости сообщает: - Я ни черта не помню до тысячи лет своих; мне двадцать шесть веков, тебе – жалкие неполные восемь, _и ты думаешь, память нас отличает от смертных?_

Он в исступлении отступает назад и лезвием проводит вдоль левой руки по загорелой коже; из глубокого пореза тут же начинает течь тёмная, тёплая кровь и капает вниз, за чем Рим с наслаждением наблюдает.

\- Мы не люди не из-за того, что можем их историков за пояс заткнуть, - через несколько секунд продолжает Ринальдо, - а из-за гнева нашего, вечного-бесконечного, как наша же кровь, и такого же горячего; да разве же смертные души могут, - на устах – странная улыбка, - как мы, жертвовать всем ради собственных имён?..

Он наклоняет руку, и уже более тонкая струйка течёт у него между пальцами, обагряя бронзовую кожу и заставляя Империю улыбаться все шире и шире, _ведь одно название оси, одно воспоминание о ней_ _пьянит лучше_ _любого вина._

Тех, кто ради единственной мечты кладёт на алтарь жизни всех, кто попадает под руку, люди зовут безумцами, _и всех духов городов_ _бы_ _назвали, потому что нет между ними разницы – между теми, кого_ _мнят правыми, и теми, кто оступился и оказался в проигрыше._

\- И если даже нас убить, - уже тише продолжает Ринальдо, - имена наши останутся, воля наша останется, и смерть – совсем не конец, даже если с того края будет ждать не скандинавская Вальхалла, а холод могилы. Ведь если башня была взята, люди построят другую; ведь они зависят от нас не меньше, чем мы – от них, и ни одна истинная империя не будет построена без бессмертных.

\- Так скажи мне, - после недолгой паузы шепчет Рим, - ты в самом деле готов обменять безумную сладость предстоящих побед на эфемерную память о поражениях? - Едва Леонхард открывает рот, Ринальдо вдруг с усмешкой добавляет: - Только вот, господин Западная столица, лучший фехтовальщик Европы, я убью тебя на этом же месте, если ты решил сдаться.

И окровавленной рукой он поднимает саблю Леона и утыкает клинок ему в грудь.

«В том и проблема, мой друг, что _безумную_ », - грустно думает Берлин, но мысль свою предпочитает не озвучивать, страшась римской ярости и римских обещаний, вместо этого покачав головой и тут же, поняв, как можно истолковать его жест, хрипло сообщает:

\- Я не… сдамся, Империя.

\- То-то же. – Ринальдо усмехается и широким жестом вкладывает оба клинка в ножны. Берлин тяжело сглатывает, облизывает пересохшие губы и кривит их в подобии ответной улыбки:

\- Спасибо тебе, дед.

Империя хмурится и озлобленно косится на Леонхарда:

\- Не думай, что если мы поклялись друг другу быть верными, то я тебя не поколочу.

И Берлин разражается оглушительным смехом, ибо что еще делать городу умершему и вынужденному жить _в собственном_ _посмертии,_ _пережившему свою гибель и гибель двух своих половин,_ _не_ _переставших истязать его; и сам он_ _не_ _понимает, призраки ли они или сам Леонхард,_

 _потому_ _что у кровавого алтаря мести_ _и духам не выжить._

\- Чушь несёшь, - проговорил кто-то, покачав головой – Берлин не видел, но как-то почувствовал. Его слова пробивались в разум Леона как будто через воду, приглушенные и словно происходящие совсем ещё во сне.

\- Я чушь несу?! – взорвался другой голос, уже более знакомый; Леонхард постепенно стал осознавать, что лежит ничком на полу и что беседа происходит в другой комнате. – Ты думаешь, над такими вещами можно шутить! – продолжал в то же время только распаляющийся мужчина. – Ты думаешь, _я_ способен так шутить? Так вот, господа _осевые столицы_ , идите и убедите своих, чтобы прекратили, чтобы…

Он осёкся, будто сказал что-то не то; третий, тихий, но настойчивый человек что-то ответил, однако его слова до Леонхарда уже не донеслись.

\- Уж я-то пытался, поверь. – Говоривший совсем недавно так яростно человек будто сник и звучал теперь едва ли громче уличного шума. – Но ты думаешь, это проклятущая русская будет слушать даже не столицу?..

 _«Кто это в_ _твоём_ _доме,_ _призрак у бетона_ _»_

 _«В моем доме нет никого, а вот в_ _твоём_ _шляются чужие»_

Леон, едва услышав голоса, инстинктивно сжался, жадно пытаясь расслышать продолжение беседы _чужих,_ словно это могло его спасти.

 _«Хватит лежать, хоть раз_ _будь_ _полезнее половой тряпки»_

Леонхард вздрогнул и оглянулся, приподняв голову: комната была покрыта толстым слоем пыли, дверь - слегка приоткрыта, но недостаточно, чтобы различить что-то кроме тонкой полоски цвета и незнакомых голосов.

Уже не слыша разговора, Берлин медленно приподнялся на локтях, без особого интереса скользнув взглядом по истончённым, дрожащим своим рукам, и сжал зубы от нового взрыва головной боли.

 _Только не задумываться, не размышлять, не вспоминать и_ _лишь_ _выполнять приказания; сил на сопротивление не_ _оставалось_ _,_ _хотелось_ _только снова уснуть и не слышать_ _ни_ _Запада-и-Востока_ , _ни_ _голосов извне_ _._

В первый раз Берлин чуть не упал, прикусив до крови губу от боли, но во второй с трудом все же встал на ноги. Ладони, покрытые коркой темной, уже вряд ли смываемой крови, одеревенели и почти не подчинялись, как и конечности в целом.

Из соседней комнаты раздался глухой хлопок, словно что-то небольшое с силой швырнули на стол; Берлин, ковыляя, подошёл к двери ближе и спрятался за ней, стараясь, чтобы с той стороны не заметили.

Один из них – с взъерошенными каштановыми волосами – был Леону смутно знаком, но выудить хоть какое-то его имя из чернеющей дыры памяти не получалось. Он сидел к Леонхарду спиной и видеть его не мог точно; двое других на дверь и не смотрели, неприязненно уставившись на брошенный предмет.

_«Ну что же ты медлишь»_

_«Не медлит, а выжидает! Будто ты что-то способен понять в моих действиях»_

_«Призрак полоумной половины, замолчи, тебе слова не давали»_

Леон зашипел сквозь зубы и тяжело осел, схватившись за голову; _их слишком много, и если думать непозволительно, если помнить невозможно…_

\- …яд это, - вдруг прорвался голос _смутно_ _знакомого,_ который тут же вдруг оглушительно расхохотался. – Хороший, травяной яд – пару дней назад Катарина приготовила. Щепоть – и можно помахать человеческой жизни ручкой.

\- И ты еще смеешь Леонхарда называть полоумным, - рычит широкоплечий человек с крючковатым носом, с нескрываемой ненавистью глядя то на мешочек с травами, то на каштанововолосого. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что несёшь? Убить собственную столицу…

_«Мартин»_

Имя пришло само и в полном одиночестве, но Берлин возликовал – насколько может испытывать эмоции обескровленный город.

\- Полустолицу, - с неясной усмешкой проговорилв это время _Мартин_ _,_ но вдруг вскочил и заорал так, что Леон едва не отшатнулся от своего укрытия. – А что ты мне предлагаешь делать, а?! Вы двое, может, в курсе, когда у распиленного пополам города останавливается старение? Ну же, что же вы, а!

\- Мюнхен, - негромко позвал его молчавший до того азиат, и одно это _истинное имя_ заставило Марта замолчать на полуслове и обессиленно рухнуть на стул, болезненно схватившись за голову.

\- Да разве ж Леон будет рад, очнувшись, скажем, пятидесятилетним? Да разве ж мне с этим жить будет легко? Так не лучше ли просто травы – и конец мучениям?..

\- Чьим, интересно, - будто себе под нос пробормотал азиат, искоса разглядывая Мюнхен, - твоим или его…

Мартин снова вскочил и что-то в ярости бросил, но Леон уже не слышал его слов, не пробивающихся сквозь холодную пелену чужих речей; схватившись за виски, он вжался в стену и судорожно поднял голову к потолку – _к_ _невидимому, ненавидимому,_ _далёкому_ _,_ _спасительному небу._

 _«Чушь_ _несёшь_ _»_

 _«_ _Да если даже те не знают, что с тобой,_ _мёртвым_ _, делать, откуда тебе самому знать?_ _»_

_«_ _Не слушай его, не слушай, ты знаешь – они знают – Стена знает…_ _»_

\- Так почему ты просто его самого не спросишь, если не знаешь?

\- А если я знаю его ответ? – Мюнхен опять разразился хриплым, нервным хохотом, прервавшимся на середине. – А я знаю. Подтверждать не хочу. Потому что тогда придётся считать это…

_…приказом._

_…и если все, что у_ _Берлина_ _есть, - бетон, пыль и несуществующее-должное существовать вместо него, то неужели у кого-то могут возникать мысли, дать живительные травы, пахнущие хворью, или же сокрыть?_

 _И если кто-то слишком эгоистичен, верен до абсурда,_ _и если Берлин, растерзанный на части, клятвы его не помнит,_

 _то разве казнь,_ _осуществлённая_ _своими руками,_  
_будет считаться грехом?_

Леонхард медленно приподнялся на локтях, встал, держась рукой за стену, и внимательно оглядел комнату. Умирать не хотелось, умереть было потребностью, потому что _те двое_ будут считать это благодатью, потому что сам Леон станет свободен, а остальные – а существовали ли вообще остальные хоть когда-то?

 _«Твой мир – проклятая полоса,_ _во_ _что бы ты ни верил, и это место не существует без Стены, а не этих глупых и тонких стен…»_

 _«…и пусть он глуп, верь ему, Леонхард, потому что_ _твоё_ _прошлое, твой дом и твои воспоминания – сон»._

Нет жизни для тех, кто когда-то был бессмертным и бессмертным же врагам проиграл; честь раздавлена, разорвана на куски, на теле шрамов от бетона больше, чем от битв, _и теперь Леонхард не сомневался, что распрощаться с судьбой не составит труда._

Ведомый не столько знанием, сколько перешёптывающимися голосами, Берлин протиснулся в приоткрытую дверь, пытаясь не шуметь – Мюнхену хватит глупости его остановить, а о тех двоих он не знал ничего.

Полутёмная, запылённая ванная сверкала тусклым блеском плит и – на счастье, не иначе, улыбкой судьбы, прощальным взмахом руки – опасной бритвой, лежавшей на раковине. Леонхард со злой жадностью схватил её и вдруг замер, тяжело присев на край ванны.

 _«А если не_ _умрёшь_ _, если_ _смерть твоя растянута на века, как и у любого города – что ты станешь делать?»_

_«Не слушай его, не слушай; в ад тебя записали заочно, и теперь твой город – мы, а в смерти ты почувствуешь себя дома»._

Злые слова их настолько привычны были, что Леонхард, усыплённый, уставший, _ополоумевший,_ с трудом выдавил слабую улыбку и, крепче сжимая бритву, ударил себя по венам.

И вскрикнул от боли, не сумев сдержаться; лезвие выскользнуло из вмиг ослабевших ладоней, но Леон в блаженстве прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся чуть шире: _уже почти все._

 _Усталость от пыток, усталость от попыток вспомнить, от смеха Стены и стен, от споров городов без души и душ без города; а если выход так близко, то не_ _придётся_ _даже тратить травы, пахнущие терпкою_ _ненавистью, зачем искать другое…_

 _…и вдыхать_ _собственную_ _терпкую к себе ненависть, отвращение той своей части, что когда-то была гордостью и честью; и до чего же ты, Берлин,_ _дошёл_ _, и до чего кровь твоя потеряла в цене, и до чего же сам ты себя_ _довёл_ _?.._

Леонхард не успел открыть глаз, как его с невнятным воем сбили ударом в плечо на пол, и Мартин, в бешенстве подняв слишком лёгкое тело Берлина за воротник, прорычал, щурясь от гнева:

\- Ты… ты не смеешь умирать, Берлин, тем более так!

Леонхард медленно приоткрыл глаза и непонимающе уставился на Мартина; губы пересохли, в голове стояла мутная пустота, если не считать болезненных, мстительных воплей _Запада-и-Востока._

Позади него, не входя в комнатку, стояли двое пришельцев, с сочувствием глядя на Леонхарда; кровь из пореза струёй лилась, и Март, выругавшись, почти швырнул Берлин обратно на пол, обернувшись к гостям:

\- Тащите сюда бинты.

Они исчезли, ни о чём не спрашивая; Леон зажмурился и поневоле от боли напряг изрезанную руку. Кровь потекла сильнее, но вдруг раздался звук разрываемой ткани, и Берлин почувствовал, как Мартин перетягивает ему запястье.

«Ведь ты же знаешь, что я этого хочу, ведь ты заготовил яд, ведь ты уже почти был готов – почему не даёшь мне свободу, _ты с теми двумя?.._ Забирай себе звание столицы, клятву свою забирай…»

\- …только отдай мне мою опасную бритву, - прошептал он, не открывая глаз. Мюнхен вздрогнул и замер.

\- Ну нет, дружище, - прошептал он через секунды, - ты не умрёшь.

 _Потому что ты истинная столица этих земель, и_ _, даже_ _если твоя тень разделена надвое,_ _ты_ _останешься навсегда моей столицей._

\- Это теперь навсегда, да? – отмахнувшись от своих мыслей, интересуется Берлин, дотрагиваясь рукой до лица и тут же одёргивая её, напряжённо вглядываясь в зеркало и подавляя нервные смешки. Мартин в отражении пожимает плечами и смотрит в окно, не поворачиваясь к Леону:

\- Откуда мне знать. – Он еще молчит, потом задумчиво добавляет, косясь на Берлин: - Но, наверное, на время.

Леонхард не выдерживает и глухо хохочет, отскакивая от зеркала и не отводя от него взгляда; страх мешается с невыжженным безумием, и все, что Леон может – смеяться и держаться на ногах.

Оказывается, так больно вглядываться в зеркало и не узнавать себя – того, кого стекло считает Берлином, ведь не может такого быть, ведь бессмертные неизменные, ведь бессмертные – вечно молодые…

Впалые щеки, бледная кожа на грани болезненной белизны, отросшие волосы, блестящие сединой, выцветшие глаза, и только шрам, ненавистный шрам поперёк лица остаётся единственным, что в Леоне осталось неизменным.

И уж теперь останется навеки, _по-настоящему_ навеки…

Странные то слова, особенно для того, кто (был) уверен, что мёртв; а существует ли вечность для трупа, если он не прах и не кости?

Бессмертные вечны априори, _но_ _рядом с_ _бетонным богом_ _погибели…_

Леонхард прислоняется к стене, не прекращая хрипло смеяться, не в силах остановиться; солнце не вечно, небо не вечно – что уж говорить о тех, кто сотворён руками глупых, самоуверенных, разрушающих все людей!

\- Берлин! – вскрикивает, подскочив на ноги, Март. – Да что ты…

\- Ничего не навсегда… - криво улыбается Леонхард, глядя на своё-не-своё и Мартина лица в зеркале и почти наслаждаясь собственным уродством, и снова смеётся, уже тише и злее. – Был бетон алтарём, теперь бетон стал мной, а не _ими двумя…_

«Ну и кто теперь прошлое, _половины?»_

\- И теперь лицо моё – памятник невечности, памятник временности, памятник тому, что нас, бессмертных, так легко убить…

\- Леон, - останавливает его Март, серьёзно глядя глаза в глаза. – _Мы_ вечны, и если ты думаешь иное…

\- То я отрицаю собственное отражение? – ядовито переспрашивает Леон, закрывая шрам и с ним глаз рукой; только теперь этот жест не приносит освобождения – лицо слишком старое, глаза слишком блеклые, и мир на _чёрное_ и _белое_ уже не разделить. 

\- Не уходи с темы, - с холодным страхом обрывает его размышления Мартин. –Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы идти на собрание, понимаешь?

\- С чего это? – задиристо интересуется Берлин, скалясь и со смесью презрения и страха разглядывая Мюнхен, рефлекторно водя пальцами по стене – больше по привычке, чем по необходимости. – _Я_ _–_ столица. А не ты.

\- Да ты хоть понимаешь, сколько всего пропустил?! – в отчаянии рычит Мюнхен, хватаясь за голову и бросая испепеляющие взгляды на не могущего прекратить улыбаться Леонхарда. – Сколько смертей, сколько открытий, сколько… сколько войн хотя бы!

\- Я  _знаю_ Холодную и хватит, - вдруг шепчет Леон, резко серьёзнея. – Хватит с меня войн этого половинного века. Спасибо, что хоть оставили в живых!..

Мюнхен приглаживает волосы и снова в отчаянии буравит Берлин взглядом:

\- Тебе нужно восстановиться. Ты же ходить едва можешь, ты же…

\- Перед ними на колени не упаду.

_\- А перед стеной?_

Берлин меняется в лице и отшатывается от Марта, обернувшись взглянуть на окно; но нет больше проволочного смеха от одного упоминания божества, нет взрывов безумной боли от попытки что-то вспомнить.

А то, что памяти нет, то, что собственное прошлое заканчивается на событиях недельной давности и бесконечных словах-фразах-голосах-глазах-жестах, которые остались от бывших знакомых – да кто заметит, что Берлин ничего не помнит, если и о нем самом давно забыли!..

Его хватают за плечи и с силой встряхивают; Леонхард фокусирует взгляд на Мартине, грустно качающем головой:

\- Ну сам подумай, как мне тебя отпустить в таком состоянии? Ведь если там упомянут… _е_ _ё_ _…_ что ты будешь делать?

\- Я столица, - уже тише повторяет Берлин и неуверенно отводит глаза. – Меня слишком долго не было, но ведь… в конце концов, в конце концов, я же должен быть там, а не ты!

\- Но ты все еще не совсем столица. – Мартин, почти не слушая протестов, силой заставляет Леонхарда сесть на кровать. – Прасковья и раньше особым милосердием не отличалась, а теперь и вовсе…

_А кто такая Прасковья?_

Леонхард чудом успевает сдержать вопрос, отводит глаза и утыкает взгляд в пол; ведь Мартин прав, ведь смотреть на себя и смеяться от страха

не то,  
что должен делать благородный Берлин.

\- Я помню Холодную войну, - он сжимает кулаки и качает головой, когда Мартин пытается его перебить, - я её  _помню…_ именно холодной, именно войной, _но я больше ничего не помню…_ Ничего связного, во всяком случае.

Леон замолкает и затравленно смотрит на Мюнхен: тот закрыл глаза рукой и беззвучно смеётся, трясясь всем телом:

\- Ах, златоглавая, ты слишком хороша в умении мстить…

\- Март. – Леонхард поднимается на ноги и отшатывается прежде, чем Мартин успевает его схватить. –Я пойду. Если я не… я должен… _они_ у меня память забрали, пусть возвращают!

Отчаянный вскрик звучит так жалко, что Леону становится смешно; он вцепляется в столешницу и пытается выдавить из себя улыбку – _тень улыбки_ – хоть что-то, не кажущееся блеклым отражением накатывающей истерии.

_На самом деле не помнить, не знать и не чувствовать так сладко, на самом деле он мечтал бы не вспоминать того, за что ему присудили бетонного тюремщика, и судей не вспоминать, и самого себя; ведь это так сладко – начать все сначала!_

_…на самом деле это так жестоко – подарить освобождение и отнять его не силой – собственными_ _нерушимыми законами гордости._

_Слишком сладка была месть и слишком жестоки мстители…_

\- А если я, - Берлин даже не знает, говорил ли что-то Март или он прервал напряжённую струну тишины, - в самом деле, не пойду, позволю себе… тебе… - он тяжело сглатывает, - ты позволишь мне больше не быть столицей?

… _когда нет и_ _намёка_ _на честь, когда труп-скелет-мутация_ _вдруг пытается жить, лучше просто остаться на задворках и уже не пытаться стать тем, кем когда-то был..._

 _…кого не видно уже и в зеркале…_  
_…о ком нет памяти, кроме_ _воспалённых_ _воспоминаний_ _тюремщиков и судей, а им верить уже невозможно._

\- Ты бредишь, - с тягучим удовлетворением говорит Мартин, исподлобья глядя на Леонхарда. – Видишь, друг мой, ты не можешь идти, ведь такие идеи…

\- Я безумец, - кивает Леон, перебивая Мюнхен и отводя глаза. – Я не способен принимать решения… _но ты позволишь мне исчезнуть навсегда, остаться в тени бетона и не помнить?_

Подмена понятий, путаница в голове, серое из чёрного и белого – какая разница, как это называть, если единственным желанием новой жизни становится её прекратить?

\- Я могу остаться здесь… _навсегда,_ \- Берлин кивает своим мыслям, - в конце концов, _те двое_ и _все те_ имеют право праздновать победу, а могу пойти туда, заявить, что я все еще столица, и…

Он не может договорить – боязнь слов давно стала равносильна страху за жизнь и остатки рассудка – и грустно смотрит на Марта: ведь выбор так прост, выбор между спасением и топким болотом, оставь его в покое, уходи, не возвращайся, закрой от солнечного света и позволь стать _настоящей_ тенью!

\- Я не хочу быть столицей. Негоден, не способен управлять, жить не способен, узнавать себя не способен… Столица – честь и слава, власть, истина в руках и уверенность в сердце, а я хочу остаться в тени, хочу остаться здесь, хочу остаться призраком у алтаря, росчерком чернил, пером на воде…

Мюнхен качает головой, хватается за волосы и оседает на диван, молчит несколько секунд и хрипло, совсем как Берлин, смеётся, закрыв глаза:

\- Ты заставляешь меня выбирать между твоей смертью и твоей пыткой? Вот уж не думал, что после всего…

 _Он боялся такого вопроса двадцать восемь лет, и если_ _конец_ _пытки_ _–_ _смерть, то продолжение пытки –_ _свет_ _?_

 _В холодном болоте рассудков и гонок нет места черным и белым, и только скользким, только_ _юным возможно выжить – а Леонхарду_ _уже слишком много сотен лет, пусть он и моложе на почти век_ _главы половины себя._

 _Нет_ _выбора между смертью и смертью._

Мюнхен громко вздыхает.

\- Ты не хочешь умереть или хочешь повесить свою смерть на меня, объясни мне? – В ответ на попытку Берлина ответить, Март взмахивает руками, словно сдаваясь. – Да что я могу, столица? Приказать тебе? Сил нет. Что ты хочешь, что?..

\- Что мне делать? – тихо спрашивает Берлин, не поднимая взгляда.

 _Быть может, хоть хмелевенчанный, самый живой из_ _тех, кто помнит, знает; может_ _,_ _найдётся_ _еще кто-то, готовый править Берлином в отсутствие всезнающей богини_ _разбавленной крови?_

\- Иди. – Голос Мартина дрожит, и он рук от лица не отнимает. – Иди, помни, правь – я поклялся не дать умереть, пусть даже сейчас ты и против.

_…это так жестоко – заключить вечность в одно мгновение и отдать его на растерзание владельцу._

 

***

 

_Хильда невыносимо юна._

Когда ей было двадцать, она всегда представлялась полным своим именем: Бруннхильд, и от этого, как ей казалось, веяло старой немецкой аристократией, паром и порохом; а что еще нужно студентке, как не призрачное ощущение, что имя её –знак и слава?

Когда ей было двадцать, она мнила себя гордой дворянкой, и не важно было, что говорили родословные; Западная Германия – не то место, где можно быть аристократкой, говорил ей кто-то, и время не то, да разве же её это останавливало?

Когда ей было двадцать…

Хильда не помнит всего, что было в двадцать – студенческие вечера, стихи, много кофе, платья вперемешку с брюками, короткие русые волосы, лебединая шея, родинки на плечах и множество встреч, и множество людей, которых теперь уже и в живых нет.

Только помнит Хильда приятную суету и холодные осенние вечера, и грохот Октоберфестов на улицах – нет, никогда ни одна Берлинская академия не заменила бы ей сладость мюнхенской жизни!

В Германии никогда не жилось легко, уж это Бруннхильд усвоила крепко; и пусть сама она грохота авиации, выстрелов и бомб не застала, отец повторял ей:

 _Запомни,_ _Хильда, богу_ _до нас давно дела нет._

И как же это глупо, думала Хильда, и как же это неверно – думать, что бог способен отвернуться; тогда уж весь этот век – сплошное болото безверия, а уж этого, даже в Германиях, быть точно не может.

Но в двадцать не было ей до этого дела – какое болото, какой бог, если вокруг – суета сует и бесконечная учёба? И про Октоберфест подчас забывала, засыпая над тетрадями и зазубривая материал.

Она очень любила Октоберфест.

И это, наверное, единственное, что она с уверенностью может сказать про свои двадцать, потому что пьянящий вкус пива и смеха забыть невозможно через сколь угодно долгий срок, потому что Октоберфест – _весь мюнхенский дух._

Сама удивляется, и откуда знала это с малолетства.

_Знала._

Хильда очень хорошо помнит свои двадцать три – помнит так, что сама смеётся; хотя и удивляться нечему, хотя и воспоминания сладки до горечи, хотя мир – _весь этот сдвоенный мир_ _–_ сошёлся на этом миге, все еще удивляется.

Тогда был бал.

Студентки чудом упросили, чтобы выпускным был бал – с платьями, с музыкой, разве что не со свечами; и плевать было, что семьдесят пятый год нового века – пусть мир вертится назад!

И на ней, розовощёкой, коротковолосой, тонкой и высокой, было зелёное платье – совсем не пышное, без корсета, даже без лишних украшений; и все же она была Бруннхильд, гордая дворянка, что бы там кто ни говорил.

И были вальсы, и были танцы, мужчины, профессора, мешающиеся каблуки, смех и слёзы; и резкий электрический свет, и деревянный пол, и неумелые партнёры – а для кого-то, уверена Хильда, и сама она была ужасной неумехой.

_А потом был он._

Выглядел он немногим старше сверстников Бруннхильд, только взъерошенный и непонятно усталый; его звали Мартином.

Он пригласил её на танец и молчал, с грустной улыбкой глядя на волосы, и уж ему-то, чувствовала Хильда, она казалась неловкой, неуклюжей девицей.

\- Хороший вы тут бал закатили, - с ухмылкой заметил он, когда музыка перестала, и глубокий его голос стеклом в Хильде звенел. Она ничего и спросить не успела, а он уже с фырканьем ответил: - Друг пригласил, сказал, весело будет; заня-ятно…

\- Что – занятно? – тихо поинтересовалась Бруннхильд, разглядывая его исподлобья.

Он не был красив, но был харизматичен: горделивая его улыбка украшала лицо со слишком широкой челюстью, встрёпанные волосы казались несомненно правильными, словно только так и можно было причёсываться, только тонкие шрамы на лице и грусть в глазах мешали им любоваться.

Он совсем не был красив, но он очаровывал – взглядами, прикосновениями, вежливостью и мёдом, а еще немного шампанским – и сколько же они в ту ночь выпили, если сказать по правде?

От него, от Мартина, от _Марта_ веяло запахом усталой осени и пивом, и весь он до кончиков пальцев казался воплощением всего, что Хильда знала об Октоберфесте.

Мартин говорил, он весьма преуспевающий в своём деле бездельник; Мартин говорил, что балы надо проводить совсем не так, плёл про то, что вина раньше были лучше, а девушки – краше; Мартин говорил, ему всего двадцать шесть.

А Хильда могла только восхищённо слушать.

А гордая дворянка Бруннхильд рядом с ним почувствовала себя именно Хильдой – простой и обыденной, _невыносимо юной,_ невыносимо неуместной.

\- А зачем вы сюда пришли? – тихо интересовалась она под конец вечера, разглядывая его искоса.

\- Отдохнуть, - честно признавался он, жмурясь от сладости шампанского. – Знали бы вы, как подчас изматывает наш век…

\- Вы же говорили, что вы безработный, - подмечала Хильда, качая головой.

\- Знали б вы, - упрямо повторял Мартин, хитро и грустно усмехаясь, - сколько работы выполняют бездельники!

И Бруннхильд смеялась, хохотала во все горло, полупьяная и полусчастливая; и не было в мире тогда ничего, кроме однокурсниц, зала, хмеля и _его_ – обходительного и такого же хмельного.

А потом они пошли гулять по городу, болтая ни о чем, смотрели по сторонам, заходили в пабы и снова болтали; Март разбирался в литературе и этике, и о чем ни спроси – получишь ответ.

\- А здесь, - он то и дело останавливался и картинно указывал рукой на какой-нибудь неприметный дом, - когда-то останавливался Фридрих, когда заезжал в Баварию… Славные то были времена!

\- Ну да, кому, как не вам, о таком ведать, - смеялась Хильда, поправляя себе волосы.

\- Конечно, мне, - серьёзно кивал он.

Гуляли. Смеялись. Не мешалось ни платье, ни собственное имя, укороченное до непривычного; Бруннхильд бы не ходила под ручку со случайно встреченным на зачарованном университетском балу незнакомцем, а Хильда – а разве есть для Хильды незнакомцы?

Мартин рассказывал о городе, об улочках, а потом делился сплетнями и сам их опровергал; он говорил, что не в первый раз уже захаживал в этот университет, что и саму Хильду видел не раз, что друзей у него много, а недругов – и подавно; жаловался на свои дела и хохотал над собственным бездельем.

\- Они, знаете, говорят: пьяница ты беспардонный, - бормотал, - безответственный, собственную столицу тебе не поручишь; да откуда им-то знать, вы мне скажите?

\- А как можно поручить кому-то столицу? – шёпотом интересовалась Хильда и почему-то оглядывалась по сторонам, будто _зная_ , что эту тайну не стоит разбалтывать каждому; Мартин вздыхал и взмахивал рукой:

\- Такую, как Берлин, точно можно.

И молчал с минуту, погруженный в странную, жгучую меланхолию, осенним ветром посреди весны веявшую от него, а потом встряхивал головой и улыбался:

\- Но я же отдыхать пришёл, а не дела обсуждать; тем более что дел-то…

Гуляли до полной ночи, слушая друг друга взахлёб, и следующую ночь, и ночь после этих, и еще много ночей – никак не меньше трёх сотен; каштановый до меди, улыбчивый до тягучей боли в сердце, а еще хранящий такую бесконечность тайн, что они сочились из него, как смола, как мёд – а сколько же их было у него всего, у слишком мюнхенского Марта?

На пятидесятую ночь от зачарованного бала Бруннхильд уже была уверена, что весь он был единой тайной, и одно это очаровывало невыносимо, как девчонку, двадцатитрехлетнюю студентку.

На пятидесятую ночь от зачарованного бала Бруннхильд уже готова была хоть навеки остаться Хильдой, потому что какая из неё гордая дворянка рядом с ним – будто бы родом из тех далёких времён, когда Германия была одной, когда не было ни одной мировой, а вокруг царил истинно аристократический девятнадцатый век!..

Март говорил, что бездельничает, а на ночь ласково целовал в висок и исчезал на несколько недель, как бродячий кот, и возвращался вечно сонный и злой, но никогда не видела его Хильда пьяным – и как только можно называть его «пьяницей беспардонным»?

Он не выпил ни кружки пива даже на следующий Октоберфест, вместо этого уехав, не прощаясь даже, но с завистью глядя на празднество; уехал и вернулся далеко за полночь, и проговорил, удивлённо осмотрев дожидавшуюся его Хильду:

\- Ты, милая, слишком уж верная; зря ты это – что если я…

\- Я, может, влюблена, - обиженно прошептала она, не дослушав. – Я, может, волнуюсь…

\- Зря ты это, - серьёзно повторил Мартин. – Со _мной_ уж точно ничего не случится.

И она не могла понять, о чем он, но кивала, а Март благодарно целовал её и увлекал в постель – и все-таки что же с ним происходило, гадала Бруннхильд,

и все же

_Хильда невозможно юна._

Он рассказал ей все, когда ей было двадцать четыре.

Не рассказал даже – за руку утащил в машину, не слушая никаких возражений; сказал, что едут в Берлин и что Хильде придётся спасать всю его жизнь.

\- Ты драматизируешь, - с лёгкой улыбкой отвечала она, но Март не то не слушал, не то спорить не хотел – вцепился в руль с фанатичной уверенностью и ехал ночью по полупустым дорогам; Бруннхильд дремала.

Бруннхильд дремала и видела сны.

О свете, о тьме, о дождях над кровью и полями, над золотистой пшеницей, над пеплом и порохом; о том, как _они_ шли, ведомые приказами, а _она_ взмахивала рукой в золочёной перчатке…

… _не е_ _ё_ _память, не е_ _ё_ _прошлое, да она слишком юна была, чтобы помнить все это; но если город, родной осенний город_ _хотел что-то сказать, он говорил._

_Он всегда говорил много и хохотал…_

_…как самый из его жителей…_

_…как_ _и положено городу, чья жизнь – просто товар на весах…_

\- Хильда, - тихо позвал её Мартин, и Хильда очнулась, встрепенувшись и мигом забыв обо всем, что грезилось на неуютном сидении машины.

Они припарковались у приземистого здания, выкрашенного в неприятно-жёлтый (как и многие берлинском здания, вспомнилось Бруннхильд). Она не знала этих улиц, она вообще Берлин знала плохо – в бывшей столице была несколько раз от силы, - но Март снова схватил её за руку и потащил ко входу, словно боясь, что она убежит.

\- Я могу и сама идти… - с обидой заметила Хильда.

\- Если бы ты не шла сама, я бы дотащил тебя на руках, - проговорил Мартин, серьёзно покачивая головой и поминутно глядя на часы – может, и не Белый кролик, но определённо Мартовский заяц.

Они поднялись на второй этаж, и Март все никак не желал отпустить ладонь Хильды; а та, все еще сонная, и не сопротивлялась толком.

\- Понимаешь, милая, - шептал он, отпирая дверь, - это дело жизни и смерти… Даже не столько моей, – Мартин глухо рассмеялся и толкнул дверь, - сколько моего близкого друга.

\- А кто он?

\- _Столица_.

И сказано это было с таким немыслимым уважением, что Хильда не нашла, что ответить, и предпочла не спрашивать, что это значит – не хотела Марта обидеть, _не хотела весь этот холодный, грязно-_ _жёлтый_ _дом обидеть._

Чувствовала все, но не то не могла, не то не хотела знание сформулировать; притихшую Хильду Март втащил почти силком.

Бруннхильд огляделась и сдавленно охнула.

Квартира эта не напоминала жилую – скорее, заброшенный, давно покинутый жильцами остров беспокойного одиночества. На полу лежал толстый слой пыли, только тонкая дорожка следов тянулась от входной двери в другую комнату; на диванах, полках, древнем телевизоре в беспорядке были разбросаны такие же посеревшие книги.

Мартин оглядел помещение хищным взглядом, задержав взгляд на защёлках окна, и резко развернулся к Хильде; та съёжилась, не понимая ничего.

\- Послушай меня. – Март пытался говорить мягко, но голос его звенел от напряжения, как и натянутая улыбка, как и больно сжимающие пальцы Бруннхильд руки. – Тут… мне нужно, чтобы ты посидела здесь некоторое время. Посмотрела, чтобы кое-кто не сбежал.

\- Да кто здесь может жить, - дрожащим голосом переспросила она, - о ком ты, что вообще происходит?!

Мартин зажал ей рот и оглянулся на вторую дверь, в голове Хильды жутким комком страха стучала единственная мысль, паучьими лапками цепляясь за сердце: «Ведь знала же – нельзя верить проходимцам»; кто он, контрабандист ли, убийца ли, мафиози, и как она вообще позволила втянуть себя в преступное дело?

Март отшатнулся, нахмурился и на несколько мгновений просто застыл, буравя понемногу начинавшую дрожать Хильду; затем прорычал что-то на неизвестном ей языке и взлохматил себе будто в отчаянии волосы.

\- Догадываюсь я, что ты думаешь. – Он отвернулся к окну и сухо усмехнулся. – Что я, значит, преступник, каких поискать, и что тебе пора драпать и вызывать полицию…

\- Про полицию подумать не успела, - шёпотом призналась Хильда.

\- В любом случае, - Мартин проигнорировал замечание Бруннхильд и снова нахмурился, - я прошу тебя о помощи. Можешь после моего возвращения хоть с КГБ лично связываться, но ради меня –ты можешь посидеть здесь несколько часов?

\- Что если все повесят на меня? – звенящим от подозрений голосом поинтересовалась Хильда; Март коротко рассмеялся в ответ:

\- Никто не видел, как ты пришла. Никто не увидит, как ты уйдёшь.

Хильда застыла, рассматривая его лицо; и верить хотелось, после целого года – хотелось, но все естество молило бежать, желательно, не оглядываясь.

\- Ты мне жизнь спасёшь, да и не только мне, - продолжал уговаривать Март. – Я бы ни за что не попросил тебя, но… - он снова рассмеялся, - у бездельников и пьяниц так невыносимо много дел.

Бруннхильд опустила голову и закусила губу; _он ведь не причинил ей зла, он ведь никому не может причинить зла,_

 _она же все-таки_  
_любит его до беспамятства._

\- Ты обещаешь, что со мной ничего не случится? – совсем тихо спросила она, не поднимая головы; Мартин, кажется, вздрогнул и недоверчиво на неё уставился.

\- Обещаю.

\- Тогда что мне нужно делать?

Март тут же заулыбался, снова вцепился ей в руку и крепко её сжал, не скрывая радости.

\- Ты удивительная, Бруннхильд, - проговорил он через несколько секунд и тут же снова засуетился, потянув её за собой. – Понимаешь, _он_ не мёртв, хоть и хочет этого больше всего на свете, но и не жив… по крайней мере, - добавил он после некоторого замешательства, - не жив в том смысле, какой вкладываешь в это слово ты. Не может умереть, не может жить – в самом деле половинчатое существо, полуживое, полумёртвое…

\- А кто он?

\- _Столица,_ в некотором роде.

Хильда снова ничего не поняла, а Мартин снова предпочёл не уточнять, вновь с картинной грацией махнув рукой на стекла:

\- Ни в коем случае не открывай окна, _он_ может сбежать и через них. Да и вообще лучше не отходи далеко, мало ли… что взбредёт в голову, - почему-то шёпотом добавил он, опять оглянувшись на дверь и тут же снова ободряюще улыбнувшись. – Не волнуйся, я вернусь, ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь.

И исчез – Хильда предпочла думать, что всё-таки молниеносно вышел, хотя и понимала-помнила, что просто испарился. « _И в самом деле_ _,_ _глазом моргнуть не успела…»_

«Постой, милочка, что же ты делаешь? – снова зазвонили в голове тревожные колокола. – Соглашаешься помочь человеку, который точно преступник, держать запертым в заброшенной квартире… А кого он, собственно, запер?»

Мысль показалась настолько абсурдной, что Бруннхильд истерично хихикнула: так долго намекал, рассказывал что-то, давал советы, а она, глупая, так ответа и не добилась.

Хильда стянула с себя тяжёлое пальто, разулась и тяжело вдохнула затхлый воздух; наверное, Март и в самом деле никогда не открывал здесь окон. Осмотрелась вокруг еще раз, дотронулась до запылённых книг и все же заставила себя войти в другую комнату.

Там было почти так же пыльно и не убрано; вот только на ковре прямо в центре лежал человек.

Хильда застыла, буравя его взглядом; он же точно слышал их разговор, он же должен ей что-то сказать – если не вскочить и не вырубить её для собственной свободы… Но мужчина не торопился подниматься, и Бруннхильд попятилась обратно. Торопливо заперла за Мартом дверь, спрятала ключ в карман пальто и снова тихо вошла в комнату.

Человек все еще неподвижно лежал на ковре; Хильда потопталась на пороге и нерешительно подошла ближе.

Мужчина был красив – был бы, если бы не шрамы по всему лицу, один из которых, от виска до середины щеки, выглядел отвратительно до тошноты; она дала бы ему лет сорок на вид, грязные волосы спутались и падали на лицо, глаза были закрыты, словно он спал.

Вот только он не дышал. Выглядел, будто спит, но не дышал и на ощупь был холоднее льда; по хребту Хильды прошёлся холодок: «Он хотел, чтобы я последила за… трупом?»

И во что же ты, мюнхенский бездельник, ввязался?

«Но ведь я могу уйти, - в каком-то полутрансе думала Хильда, обессиленно рухнув в скрипучее кресло в углу. – Сменить квартиру или вообще уехать в другой город, сделать вид, что никогда не видела ни Марта, ни _этого_ , отрицать все, если найдут и спросят… Это же совсем не сложно…»

_«Вот только ты обещала»._

И аргумент этот казался почти железным; ведь если Мартин сказал, что её никто не увидит, ведь если Мартин пообещал, что после его возвращения она может делать, что ей заблагорассудится, то почему не выполнить его просьбу?

\- В крайнем случае, - пробормотала Хильда, бочком обходя ковёр, - сбежать я всегда успею…

Она обошла тело по кругу, задумалась и, сцапав первую попавшуюся книгу, села обратно в то же кресло, стараясь делать вид, что вероятного владельца квартиры здесь нет, и так на этой мысли концентрируясь, что первый десяток страниц пробежала глазами, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в смысл слов.

А затем текст завлёк её, и она с насторожённостью вернулась к началу: и как она сумела вытащить из горы философских трактатов классиков третьесортный, но приятно написанный детектив?

И Хильда с увлечением принялась за чтение; «Ведь он не сбегает, значит, я все делаю правильно?»

Проходили минуты, проходили часы; она поднимала голову невпопад, поглядывала на мужчину и снова, словно испугавшись, утыкала взгляд в книгу; а в голове начинали формироваться неожиданные, неуместные вопросы.

«Но если он не разлагается, может, и в самом деле не мёртв?»

Хильда снова подняла взгляд на человека, краем зрения отметив, что пасмурный день сменяется пасмурным, промозглым вечером, и нерешительно подошла чуть ближе, а затем, вдруг осмелев, присела рядом с телом.

Бруннхильд осторожно положила руку ему на лоб, а Хильда тут же отдёрнула её, глазея во все глаза на реакцию: нет, труп он или не труп, но совсем не холодный до зыбкого страха в груди, совсем не окоченевший – может, и вправду живой?

Может, он просто в коме. Или под действием каких-то лечебных препаратов.

\- Послушайте, - голос у Хильды неожиданно дрогнул, - я не знаю, что с вами, что я здесь делаю и при чем тут Мартин, но… но мне кажется, вы обязательно должны быть живым…

Она не успела договорить, как раздался резкий, бьющий по ушам звонок.

Бруннхильд так и подскочила, захлёбываясь собственной радостью; ведь кто еще это мог быть, кроме Марта, ведь как раз близилось время, в которое он обещал вернуться!

И какой же глупой она была – глупая, _юная,_ маленькая Хильда, тонущая в собственном страхе; она подскочила к двери и, даже не удосужившись глянуть в глазок, распахнула дверь, готовясь кинуться на шею пришедшему.

Это был не Март.

Хильда снова – в который раз за этот холодный вечер? – окаменела; снаружи стоял азиат, выше её, наверное, на полторы головы, но не слишком старше, и с таким презрением её рассматривал, что захотелось съёжиться. Он отбросил длинные тёмные волосы назад и, даже не пытаясь натянуть на губы улыбку-ухмылку-оскал, произнёс, будто приказал:

\- Пропусти.

Бруннхильд не знала, что ей делать, и молча буравила его взглядом в ответ. Март говорил, её не увидят; он врал или же гостя нужно было спешно выпроваживать?

Мужчина фыркнул и повторил, как заметила Хильда, на идеальном немецком:

\- Пропусти, говорю. – Он вдруг схватил её за плечи и грубо сдвинул со своего пути; лишь войдя, обернулся и уже тише добавил: - И дверь запри. На два оборота ключа; лучше – на три.

И, уже больше на неё не глядя, мельком осмотрел комнату, будто бывал здесь раньше, и вошёл в другую, в ту, где лежал незнакомец; Бруннхильд вздрогнула, быстро заперла дверь, чуть не выронив ключ, и почти побежала за ним следом.

Но ничего страшного он не делал: присел около тела, внимательно вглядываясь ему в лицо и почему-то поглаживая по волосам; Хильда на секунду застыла на пороге, затем, безуспешно пытаясь делать вид, что ей не страшно, прошла к облюбованному креслу и присела на подлокотник, внимательно следя за мужчиной.

Он то и дело говорил что-то на незнакомом Бруннхильд языке, и такая горечь проглядывала в выражении его лица в такие мгновения, что Хильде становилось его – их обоих – жаль; наверное, они были знакомы, когда тело принадлежало еще человеку, живому в полном смысле слова…

\- Простите, - тихо начала она после очередных тихих слов вконец отчаявшегося азиата; но едва он поднял голову, взгляд его снова был непреклонно презрителен. – А кто…

Хильда вдруг остановилась; ведь хотеть знать такое в той ситуации, куда она ввязалась, наверное, опасно, и быстро исправилась под аккомпанемент усмешки мужчины:

\- Как вас зовут?

\- Тебе будет удобнее, если я не назову своего имени вовсе или скажу ненастоящее?

Кажется, он попросту издевался – каждое его слово отдавало таким ядом, что Хильде становилось противно; но она не успела и слова сказать, как мужчина снова отвернулся.

Время текло медленно-неторопливо, Бруннхильд снова не могла сосредоточиться на книге и большую часть времени глазела на азиата, севшего прямо на пол и положившего голову незнакомца себе на колени, и рассматривавшего его с такой болью во взгляде, что становилось жутко; он весь замер, как гротескная скульптура, и только рука его, будто существующая отдельно, с нестерпимой нежностью перебирала спутанные волосы трупа.

«Но ведь он не сбегает, - пыталась повторять себе Хильда, - значит, все я делаю правильно…»

Азиат был словно в трансе, и тем пугал только сильнее; время стало патокой и вовсе застыло, Бруннхильд боялась даже пошевелиться, словно мужчина, как дикий зверь, мог кинуться на неё за нарушение _их_ покоя.

Но через тысячелетия до Хильды донёсся звук часов – снаружи били девять вечера, и это словно разбудило её ото сна, которым веяло от этого темноволосого колдуна.

\- Простите… - проговорила она, немного осмелев – в этот раз азиат смотрел на неё просто скучающе и раздражённо, а это почти не пугало. – Зачем вы пришли?

Этот вопрос заставил его встрепенуться: он рукой показал на тело и без малейшей эмоции на лице ответил:

\- Посмотреть.

Вдруг мужчина привстал и внимательно вгляделся в лицо Хильды, будто впервые по-настоящему заметив её, и пробормотал себе под нос:

\- Не знаешь, кто он, значит, не деревня… - Вдруг он повысил голос, обращаясь теперь к оробевшей Бруннхильд напрямую: - Что тебе про него говорил Мартин?

Хильда удивлённо и непонимающе захлопала глазами и чуть-чуть побледнела: говорить ему правду не хотелось, но кто же знает, что он не выпытает из неё все в случае отказа?

А Хильде очень нравилось быть живой.

\- Мартин сказал, - голос от страха вмиг охрип, но Бруннхильд, поднимая руку, чтобы показать на незнакомца, заставила её не дрожать, - что он жив…

\- Он не жив, - резко перебил её мужчина, скривившись и взглянув на неё с отчуждённой ненавистью. Хильда совсем обомлела, вжалась в кресло и с ужасом на него уставилась, пытаясь спешно исправиться:

\- И что он не мёртв, потому что не может умереть…

\- Чушь собачья! – вдруг взвыл азиат, подскочив на ноги; Бруннхильд испуганно замолчала, а он только продолжал в обессиленном гневе бушевать, нервно расхаживая по комнате: – Придурок твой Март. Придурок, идиот, тупица! Думает, что может что-то сделать; о нет, ничего!

Вдруг он остановился и вкрадчивым шипением обратился к Хильде:

\- А если он так не думает, то пусть посмотрит на свою столицу. Мёртвую, распиленную надвое столицу… Хорошо, если не мёртвую, - хотя Бруннхильд и не пыталась выразить несогласие (да и не могла она сделать этого, не понимая, о чем этот странный человек говорит), он поспешил исправиться, - то… умирающую столицу, чью предсмертную агонию растянули на десятилетия.

Мужчина помолчал с минуту, снова разглядывая Хильду с ног до головы, и совсем холодно повторил, ядовито усмехаясь:

\- Что сказал тебе Март, а? Ты знаешь, кто он и кто я? Кому ты доверилась? О чьём теле он так печётся?

Хильда не знала, что ответить, и азиат словно сокрушённо покачал головой:

\- И кого он втянул во все это… Мне даже жаль тебя.

У Хильды голова шла кругом от холода, страха и той жестокости, что сквозила в каждом слове и каждом жесте этого странного гостя, и даже то, как смотрел он на мертвеца, что мёртв был не до конца, казалось ей сейчас только проявлением какого-то окостенелого холода у него в груди.

У людей так не бывает.

 _У людей так не бывает_ _…_

\- Я… я знаю, - Бруннхильд и сама успела испугаться собственной смелости, - что этот человек… это существо…

Мужчина согласно кивнул, сложив руки на груди:

\- Это существо…

\- Вы не люди.

\- Абсолютно верно, не люди, - с податливой, издевательской улыбкой согласился азиат.

 _Он говорил: со мной ничего не случится; он говорил об истории, которой свидетелем_ _быть не мог, с_ _жаром, свойственным только участникам событий; он говорил о столицах и городах._

_Он казался чем-то, чего быть не может, совершенно сверхъестественным созданием; и почему она_

_сразу_

_не догадалась?_

\- У вас в глазах что-то… - Бруннхильд зажмурилась и облизала пересохшие губы, - иное. Чужое. Жестокое…

Дыхание мужчины вдруг прервалось; Хильда приоткрыла глаза. На лице его было выражение удивления, смешанного со страхом на грани ужаса, и Бруннхильд, осмелев, продолжала, сжимая ладони до боли:

\- Мартин, ты, - она и сама не замечала, как перешла на фамильярность, - он. Бессмертные, но способные умере…

Она прервалась на полуслове, поражённо уставившись на незнакомца: он отчётливо, судорожно вдохнул воздух и тут же вновь застыл, больше не двигаясь. Азиат на секунду перевёл на него глаза, кажется, едва сдерживая желание вновь сесть рядом и задумчиво гладить по волосам; Хильда тяжело сглотнула и вспомнила слова Марта – слишком точные, как оказалось:

\- Полужив. _Полумертв._

Мужчина грустно покачал головой, не отводя от неё взгляда:

\- Полужив и _абсолютно_ мёртв. Его не существует.

_…зато существуют они._

_Они_ _– бетонный голем, вышедший из-под людского_ _контроля и навеки взявший их под контроль, и порождения_ _его; он боится их_ _имён_ _,_ _боится того, что они выживут, и того, что они умрут; ведь если исчезнут_ _правители проклятой полосы, что сделают с тем единственным, что помнит Берлин, люди?_

 _Ненавидит память свою до боли и до боли же мечтает е_ _ё_ _вернуть; ведь нет ничего слаще, чем воспоминания без пепла и_ _пыли, которыми повелевают они, ведь нет ничего ужаснее, чем знать, что не было ничего, кроме пепла и пыли._

 _Потому что Берлин_ _разделён_ _надвое и_ _развеян по ветру, потому что Леонхард барахтается в собственном прахе, потому что Леонхард_ _так_ _давно уже не Берлин._

_«Я запуталась»_

_…немудрено…_

_…потому что земля, которую не защищает бессмертный, которая своего бессмертного_ _мечтает изничтожить, изрезать бетонными_ _клинками_ _, задушить металлическими сетями, -_ _проклятая,_ _ненавистная, гибельная,_

 _слишком холодная для_ _жизни,_

 _и все_ _еще невыносимо_ _любимая, сколько может Леон любить собственную убийцу._

 _«И не стоит пытаться распутать все это – все нити, связавшиеся в клубок,_ _все клубки, сваленные в кучу; и век наш, этот беспощадный двадцатый век, -_ _ведьмовской_ _котёл_ _, только не с зельем, а… мешаниной»._

 _Смешались в кучу мысли, знания, войны и воины – не разобрать,_ _где заканчивается одна сторона медали и начинается другая, только Стороны Света, владетели преисподней,_ _построенной_ _людьми_ _тюрьмой, вечны и_ _бесконечны, как_ _само их царство – посеревшего небо, вытоптанная земля, которую с одной стороны сторожит каменная_ _жрица смертных богов, а с другой – металлические клинки горя._

 _Они вечно спорят, расчерчивают карту бесконечными чернильными линиями, они смеются над Леоном, измученным, мёртвым, все еще пытающимся жить, они реальнее всего, что только существует_ _–_ _начало_ _времён_ _,_ _воплощённая_ _вечность, истина в последней инстанции._

 _А Берлин – только поле для игр, только граница, только их собственная камера, в которую их по_ _глупой, гибельной_ _неловкости заточил Леон, и уж этого ему никогда не простят._

 _Мешанина – не_ _то, и век – не то; это началось задолго до того, как прознали люди, и не кончится тогда, когда они посчитают себя_ _спасёнными_ _–_ _демоны, вылезшие из_ _заколдованной темными магами границы, никогда не_ _покинут этого мира_ _._

 _И если Леон об этом забудет…_  
_…то это лишь его вина._

_«И что мне теперь делать?»_

_Они говорят, не жить, они говорят, выбрать сторону жизни свою и ей быть преданным, как предан был кровавой страсти и_ _возлюбленной своей войне; вот только Леон не помнит_ _и_ _помнить, наверное, не желает вовсе._

 _Ведь если жизнь его – бойня и убийства, ведь если каждый бессмертный за жизнь убивает столько, сколько способен увидеть_ _звёзд_ _на небесах_ _в безлунные ночи древних_ _времён_ _, то не лучше ли окончательно стать прахом, не лучше ли на века остаться_ _в_ _обсидиановой клети_ _?_

 _Не лучше ли отказаться от всех притязаний и уйти в_ _забытьё_ _, ведь мир должен кончаться, а за его границей_ _–_ _обитель тех, кто_ _не выдержал, кто от истории своей_ _ушёл_ _и наблюдать за оставшимися будет из вечных чертогов._

 _«Позволь дать тебе совет. Забудь о Мартине. Забудь, не вспоминай никогда, выброси из головы; он паразит, тупица и алкаш,_ _он будет использовать тебя, как использует всех, кто только_ _попадает к нему в сети. У него до тебя было девять сотен таких же, так же исчезнувших и не оставивших после себя даже_ _имён_ _; да и чему тут удивляться…_

_…потому что он Мюнхен»._

\- Да?

Леонхард улыбается почти автоматически – во всяком случае, прежде, чем заставляет себя выкинуть из головы навязчивые воспоминания; женщина, чуть высунувшись из дверного проёма и сжимая косяк побелевшими пальцами, исподлобья его рассматривает, ожидая ответа.

\- Здравствуйте, - осторожно начинает Леонхард, ёжась под цепким страхом серо-зелёных глаз. – Это вы Бруннхильд?

\- Да. – Она щурится, будто самой себе не веря, и внимательно разглядывает пришедшего. – А вы… Берлин, верно?

\- Верно, - сдержанно кивает Леон, по привычке крепче сжимая трость; Хильда настороженно и несмело улыбается в ответ, отодвигаясь в сторону.

\- Тогда входите; разве могу я вам отказать?

Квартира у неё небольшая, но уютная, и пока она хлопочет над чаем, усадив гостя на посеревший от времени диван, Леонхард искоса её рассматривает.

По словам Марта, ей тридцать три и она все еще радушно общается и с Мюнхеном, и с его знакомыми, и даже ведёт его дела – настолько, насколько можно вести дела скрытного города, вечно замешанном в чем-то незаконном.

У неё длинные русые волосы, сколотые на затылке в пучок, а сама она – высокая, стройная, не по-летнему тепло одетая, беспокойно-улыбчивая, чем-то похожа на дерево, а в дупле – улей.

\- Я подумал, что после всего, - неторопливо говорит Леонхард, отвернувшись, - было бы странно не познакомиться с такой близкой подругой Мюнхена.

\- Подругой? – переспрашивает Бруннхильд и хихикает в кулак. – Нет, к счастью, я еще не настолько стара, чтобы быть для него только подругой. Как вы относитесь к чаю с ликёром?

Леон не может сдержать улыбки:

\- Март надоумил?

\- Он только так и пьёт; я уже привыкла… - Она вдруг прерывается на полуфразе и внимательно смотрит Берлину в лицо; тот вздрагивает и поспешно отворачивается. Бруннхильд замирает и, наверное, внимательно на него смотрит, после ставит чашку на стол и поворачивается к нему всем телом. – Зачем вы пришли, Берлин?

\- Меня зовут Леонхард, если вам так будет удобнее, - уклончиво замечает он; Хильда чуть хмурится, сжав губы и раскрасневшись, и выглядит так миловидно, что Леон понимает: уж в поиске пассий в своём городе Мартин определённо мастер.

Бруннхильд складывает руки на груди и глубоко вздыхает:

\- Послушайте, Леонхард, - говорит она, чуть погодя, - я не бессмертная. Я в самом деле бесконечно юна, хоть мне уже и тридцать; вот только я, - она понижает голос, - как никто, имею право знать, зачем вы пришли.

\- Почему же? – негромко интересуется Берлин, снова и снова внимательно вглядываясь в её лицо.

_Слишком смелая для той, кто родился под мирным небом, слишком спокойная для той, кто стал для Марта новой любимой и единственной, слишком удивительная для той, кто была рождена человеком._

Будь она хоть деревней, Леон, может, заинтересовался бы ей; но не в его состоянии, не с его лицом, не ради смертной разбивать стеклянную верность Мартина.

Он не прощает измен даже от тех, кого уважает – не простил бы измены даже собственным богам, если бы они у него были.

Леонхард, сжав трость, поднимается на ноги; Бруннхильд не трогается с места, продолжая выжидающе смотреть, все больше хмурясь.

\- Я пришёл, чтобы спросить, - чуть колеблясь, произносит Берлин. – Вы милы, я никогда вас не видел, но я… _помню_ вас. И я хотел узнать… почему.

Слова даются с трудом, Хильда смотрит на него со страхом, и Леонхард кривится, уже не сдерживая выражение лица; и вдруг она улыбается и отводит глаза:

\- Знаете, вы совсем на них не похожи.

\- На кого – на них? – тут же напрягается Леонхард; Бруннхильд сжимает свои пальцы и никак не может ни перестать смущённо улыбаться, ни поднять на гостя глаза; она говорит тихо и неспешно, тщательно свои слова обдумывая:

\- На… бессмертных. Я видела их не так много, но видела – приходится, если мнишь себя помощницей Мюнхена. – Она снова тихо смеётся и тут же серьёзнеет. – Они относились с пренебрежением, с презрением, как к глупой девочке, забежавшей в государственное учреждение; а вы…

Леонхард глубоко вздыхает, зажмурившись от накатывающего отчаяния, и Хильда тут же замолкает, словно чувствуя, что перегибает палку.

\- Тяжело относиться к людям по-прежнему, когда так долго был одним из них. – Берлин хрипло, но тихо хохочет; Бруннхильд вдруг качает головой:

\- Нет, вы совсем не были человеком… - Она замолкает, набирает воздуха и вдруг опускает взгляд. – Десять лет назад Март попросил посторожить вашу квартиру, и… нет, вы совсем не были человеком.

\- Ни человеком, ни городом, - смеётся Леон, крепче сжимая трость, - так, серединка на половинку; не должное существовать…

Хильда слушает его с поразительным вниманием, потом вдруг вручает Берлину кружку и заставляет сесть, присев рядом.

\- Но ведь сейчас вы живы, - отмечает она. – Значит, все хорошо.

 _Ничего нет хорошего в пепле и порохе, даже если_ _их раскрасить цветами полей._

\- И как вам только удаётся, - бормочет Леон, отпивая чай, - быть так верной… Как вам удаётся ему доверять – _ведь он же скользкое, как угорь, существо…_

Он помнит его заботу, помнит голос, кричащий о _тех двоих_ и о том, что они – призраки, о которых думать не стоит; но помнит и войны, и шпаги у горла, и смерти свои от рук его – в битвах и на дуэлях.

И как можно доверять тому, кто силу ценит превыше всего?

\- _Потому что он Мюнхен._

Хильда улыбается с проникновенной нежностью, пальцем водя по своей горячей кружке; она выглядит лучисто-влюблённой даже столько лет спустя, и Берлин, не выдерживая, отводит взгляд.

\- Вы хороший человек, Бруннхильд.

\- А вы – я уверена – хороший город.

 _Хотелось бы_ _согласиться_ _;_ но города не рубят смертными полосами за то, что они хороши, и если Берлин своих грехов не помнит, это не значит, что их нет.

 _А если Берлин не помнит и своих благодетелей, то, видимо, их и не было никогда; так как же можно называть его хорошим, если смертью от него веет даже через тридцать_ _лет?_

\- Быть бессмертным, - шепчет Леонхард, прикрыв глаза, - совсем не так приятно, как вы думаете, Хильда.

\- Да, - она грустно кивает, - я знаю… я уже знаю.

 

***

 

Прасковья прекрасна и осведомлена об этом едва ли не лучше прочих; Прасковья горделива – как столица империи, пусть имя это и не носящей, как царица, пусть титул этот не признающая; Прасковья – Москва.

И когда на дворе стоял май, каждая клетка ее тела чувствовала текущую по венам весну и вместе с тысячами своих душ радовалась победе, принесшей ей славу и мирное небо.

Прасковья сидела в платье в пол, кружевном и легком, как вся она, а за поясом торчал кинжал – без него чувствовала себя почти голой; она сидела в кресле и смеялась, как смеются царицы над крестьянами:

\- И ты обращаешься с такой просьбой ко мне, в самом деле? После всего, что ты наговорил на собраниях, после твоих пьяных дебошей, ты _просишь_ об этом меня?

\- А к кому еще мне идти?

Мартин сидел напротив и меланхолично попивал вино, глядя Москве в глаза, и так это было странно – общаться практически со врагом, с тем, кто живет в противоборствующей половине поля боя – что бы он там ни говорил.

Мюнхен опустил голову, улыбнулся и тут же снова посерьезнел:

\- Уолтер Джон – юнец, дорвавшийся до власти; идти к нему – подписывать смертный приговор куче бессмертных. Спасибо, но уж этого я за свою жизнь наелся до отвала. – Он поднял бокал и кивнул Прасковье, наблюдавшей за ним с ленивым интересом. – А ты выслушаешь.

\- И с чего ты так уверен, что я не обернусь ведьмой похуже Вальтера? – улыбнулась Москва, небрежно положив руку на кинжал; Март сделал вид, что жеста не заметил. – Я умею пытать. Я не боюсь подписывать смертные приговоры хоть целыми пачками.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, - говорил Мюнхен, - потому что ты слишком честна. И над своей незапятнанной гордостью трясешься куда сильнее, чем стоило бы; мне это только на руку. Ну так что, - он поднялся на ноги и повел рукой в воздухе, будто отмел ненужную шелуху одним жестом, - ты согласна?

Прасковья поднялась на ноги и снова осмотрела Марта, с выжидающей безнадежностью на него смотревшего, и снова рассмеялась:

\- Ты считаешь его юнцом, а меня – всесильной; вот только, боюсь признаться, ни ему, ни мне не хватит влияния остановить эти шестерни.

\- Которые сами пустили в ход? – Мюнхен, кажется, начинал злиться, и выглядело это немного забавно. – Сколько людей и бессмертных уже перемолол ваш драгоценный механизм погибели, а?

\- Не более, чем ваша с Берлином война. – Прасковья выпрямилась, нахмурилась и одним движением достала нож; Мартин стоял, недвижим, и пожирал металл глазами. – Ты объявил мне войну, так почему рассчитываешь на подачки?

\- Потому что _он_ не просил бы подачек, даже будучи в силах сделать это.

Мюнхен смотрел на Москву все отчаянней, протянул к ней руки и отдернул их, как от огня; снова покачал головой:

\- И как ты не понимаешь: твой план по мести давно выполнен и перевыполнен, так почему же ты…

Прасковья скривилась и сделала шаг вперед, выставив нож вперед себя, и уткнула его Мартину в грудь; _он смеет думать, что знает ее планы лучше ее самой?_

_Он смеет думать, что знает, за что она мстит; он смеет думать, что месть за свои шрамы и чужую почти гибель, за город, доведенный до самого края бессмертия, может иметь предел? Да что вообще он знает,_

_город, с которого вся катавасия началась уже полвека назад?_

\- Моя месть кончится тогда, когда я этого захочу, - прошипела Москва, улыбнувшись. – А я хочу оплатить нашу кровь вдесятеро.

\- Да ты уже оплатила, сумасбродная столица! – в отчаянии вскрикнул Март, схватившись за голову и будто не заметив, что этим своим движением расцарапал грудь о кинжал, и будто не заметив, как на белой рубашке выступила полоска багровой воды – ну а что еще течет по венам _не принявшего ни одну из существующих сторон?_ – Да как же ты не замечаешь, что оплатила куда больше…

_…чем вообще потеряла?_

\- Его город цел, невредим и успешно развивается, так с чего ты решил…

\- Да нет никакого его города.

Мюнхен смотрел на нее с отчаянной горечью, и Прасковья снова рассмеялась – уже искреннее, уже честнее, потому что как может не быть города, если их целых два?

\- Леонхард должен быть мне благодарен: его имя будет прославлено дважды.

\- А то, что он вряд ли это вспомнит, тебя не смущает?

Прасковья задумчиво отняла кинжал от уже заросшей ранки и приложила его к губам, и втянула в себя запах железа и крови железной, и снова улыбнулась:

\- Он пытал моего брата и меня; теперь я пытаю его за двоих – тебе не кажется, что сделка достаточно честна, чтобы ты в нее не лез своими предложениями?

\- Сделка заключается с двух сторон, - обессиленно прошептал Мюнхен.

\- Он подписал соглашение своей кровью еще в сорок пятом. – Прасковья резким движением спрятала клинок обратно за пояс. – Так странно – сколько же тогда договоров подписала эта гордая полустоличка, если считать тот, который связывал его с проигравшей стороной?

Мартин отвернулся и выглянул в окно, тяжело вздохнув; Москва стояла чуть поодаль, сложив руки на груди и дожидаясь, когда тот соберется с мыслями. Ей торопиться было некуда – ее шестернями не перемелют.

Что бы там Уолтер Джон себе ни возомнил.

\- А если я предложу тебе другую сделку, - тихо начал Мюнхен через несколько минут тревожного молчания, - выгоднее, приятнее… ты разорвешь предыдущую?

\- Ты предлагаешь мне снести стену между Германиями, - в горле Прасковьи снова затрепетал смех, - в обмен на… что? Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, - она продолжила говорить прежде, чем Мартин успел вставить слово, - что это будет равносильно проигрышу. Впрочем, чего мне стоило ожидать от того, кто в верности клялся Вальтеру…

\- Почему ты так его зовешь? – Мюнхен стоял силуэтом у окна, и выражение лица его разобрать не удавалось; Прасковья не секунду задумалась и снова улыбнулась:

\- Когда-то жил Вальтер Скотт – я даже приезжала знакомиться с ним… Он был художником истории, он рисовал на уже исписанном холсте то, что до него не могли и представить, не выходя за рамки данного ему пространства; а Вашингтон хочет того же – разрисовать всю историю именем своим, только вот полотна ему не достанется.

\- Он просто слишком юн, - будто себе под нос пробормотал Мартин, - потому и строит воздушные замки из крови и льда; ведь все мы такими были – уверенными, что мир должен лежать у ног бессмертных…

\- А разве не должен? – с усмешкой переспросила Москва, присев на край стола. – Ведь жизнь наша, кровь наша – люди, и если мир станет нашим,

_то смерть уйдет от нас окончательно._

\- Если мир станет вашим, Прасковья, - Март нахмурился, - то все остальные бессмертные вымрут от ваших же дрязг.

\- Пока что умерли только двое, и не по моей вине.

Прасковья сложила руки на груди и с вызовом, не достойным столицы империи, уставилась на притихшего в задумчивости Мюнхена; _и если он подумает обвинять ее в смерти той, с кем она даже не хотела воевать, и того, к кому она не испытывала даже неприязни, и если он считает, что в пепельную пустыню, разящую невидимым ядом, города превратила она, то пусть оправляется к Вашингтону – пусть отправляется к черту._

А Мартин все молчал, глядя перед собой и что-то обдумывая; Москва терпеливо ждала, постукивая пальцами по плечу.

Он залпом осушил остатки вина, поставил бокал на стол и повернулся к Прасковье, тоскливо улыбаясь:

\- Ты же знаешь, что мне нечем заплатить? И я знаю. Об этом уже все уведомлены; я пьяница, дебошир, развратник, вор и убийца, я не признаю государственных границ – моих прегрешений вполне хватит на пару преисподних, заполненных доверху, а чего-то поблагороднее я не помню вовсе; но все же… - Мартин прикрыл глаза и как-то тяжело вздохнул, - хочешь, я буду верен тебе?

Прасковья застыла, в непонимании – совсем по-девичьи – хлопая глазами. _В обмен на проигрыш, в обмен на неоценимую услугу, в обмен на дело если не всей жизни, то целого века – слишком короткого в своей медлительности –_

_верность?_

Мюнхен медленно, будто упиваясь собственной глупостью, опустился на колени и сложил руки, уставившись на Москву с не привычной той, жуткой в своей искренности, болезненной надеждой:

\- Я прошу тебя, русская императрица – за себя, за него… Я не нарушаю клятв. Я могу быть весьма полезен…

\- Поклявшись мне, - Москва, окаменев, стояла и смотрела на Мартина свысока и едва сдерживала желание не то отшатнуться прочь, не то ударить его, - ты предашь клятву Вашингтону…

\- Я не клялся никому в своей жизни, кроме Леонхарда. – Голос Мюнхена был крепок, но взгляд он опустил, сжав кулаки. – И если предательством я спасу ему жизнь…

_…то предательство будет считаться за благое дело?_

Прасковья не двигалась, прокручивая в голове разговор – в век шпионов, в век холодных игр разумов, в слишком длинный в своей быстротечности век такой, как Мюнхен, может быть полезен; ведь он же скользкий, как уж, и так же умен…

Ведь недаром же Берлин доверял ему достаточно, чтобы доверить заключение невозможной сделки?

_Ведь недаром же Берлин…_

\- Такие дела, - Прасковья говорила тихо и сама себе удивлялась, - не ведутся между простыми городами. Стена – дело межгосударственное, дело, которое и люди вряд ли решат… - Она прервалась сделать вдох; Мартин молчал, и глаз его Москва не видела. – Я буду говорить только со столицей, а ты…

\- Половина Берлина не явится на собрание, - начал тихо Мюнхен, а затем вскочил и заорал в каком-то безумном неистовстве, - а Бонн лучше сдохнет, чем вернет ему права столицы! Почему ты не понимаешь, - он схватился за волосы и отвернулся, - ты же все понимаешь…

_Она должна понимать, что жалость к врагу – добродетель?_

_…вот только не добродетелями живы бессмертные._

\- Ну так пусть найдет время для решения собственных проблем, - былое высокомерие к Прасковье возвращалось быстро, - и, если Готтлиб и Вальтер согласятся, мы обсудим…

\- Не во времени дело, Москва, - Мюнхен продолжал говорить словно в трансе, - не во времени вовсе, а в… бетонной башне светотьмы.

Он рассмеялся.

\- В том, что две империи любят иметь марионеток, а их столицы – самодовольные кукловоды с немыслимым стажем. – Мартин замолчал и обернулся к Прасковье, с тягучим, как патока, интересом его слушавшей. Он не улыбался, хотя голос его звенел в притворной вежливости. – Не желаешь… взглянуть, что творишь?

\- И без тебя знаю, разве неясно…

\- _Знаешь_ , а не видишь. Разве можешь ты не понимать; ведь ты же…

Он снова не договорил, отвернувшись к окну; Прасковья молчала, поняв, что ни единой фразы не дадут ей завершить. «Он хочет, чтобы я видела… что?» - Москва думала и не понимала; ведь не происходило ничего сверхъестественного – ведь мир не рухнул.

_В тартарары он только летит._

\- Он на мёртвой полосе, - словно посеревшим голосом проговорил Мюнхен, не поворачиваясь больше. – Я не знаю, где, и сам он не знает; сходи… погляди.

\- Что, даже проводником не желаешь побыть? – засмеялась Москва чуть более натянуто, чем ей можно при её статусе; Мартин покачал головой и провёл рукой по лицу, будто пытаясь что-то с него снять:

\- Я не желаю появляться там, раз всё равно не способен ему помочь.

Мартин не договаривал и не пытался это скрыть, а Москва не желала допытываться – что ей толку от его тайн, если он такая же пешка, как и все прочие?

Все они пешки – деревни, города, столицы; их было двое – тех, _кто добрался до края земли и остался в живых_ – и ни один не сделает шага назад, чтобы помочь тому, кто свою войну бездарно проиграл.

Берлин – поле боя, Берлин – полигон для бомб, у которых нет ни названия, ни пороха; _ничто не спасёт город, который никому не нужен целым._

А сверху на порванный на два мира город светило полуденное майское солнце, и – что толку говорить о тех, кто не заслужил даже имени? Что толку говорить о проигравших, подчинившихся, о тех, кто исчез на годы по личной своей прихоти?

 _«Не во времени дело»_  
_«За себя, за него»_

«Глупости это всё».

Прасковья – не девочка, как бы ни выглядела в белом кружевном платье; опозоренная честь разит сильнее клинка, сильнее любых орудий пыток, которые она только способна придумать, а уж честь Леонхарда разъедена холодной кислотой – ещё б ему не стыдиться являться!

…чувствовать, что аргументы её внутренние натянуты, как струны скрипки, и продолжать убеждать себя в собственной правоте – Москва сдержанно хохотала, ловя на себе удивлённые взгляды прохожих.

Они ничего не знают.  
_Она, впрочем, тоже._

И Прасковья мчалась сквозь толпу, разрезая её невидимым лезвием, пущенной в цель невесомой стрелой, _яростью своей способная выжечь дыру в небесах_.

Мчалась – по воле простака, безумного настолько, насколько мог быть; и думала Прасковья – уж слишком много воли дали ему столицы, неотёсанному пьянчуге, метящему в короли,  _п_ _су_ _в душащем его ошейнике_.

И Москва шла по Западному Берлину, оглядываясь по сторонам; люди, её не замечая, огибали место, где она стояла. Москва слушала разговоры, ловила невидящие взгляды и смотрела на небо – голубое, безоблачное майское небо; и улыбалась.

Мюнхен твердил: Берлин мёртв. И вторил ему Петер, разрывая телефон; вторила Гретхен, заламывая руки; Прасковья смеялась.

Пусть умирает. Пусть;

ведь она же  
жаждала  
мести.

_…и кто-то ловит её за запястье._

Прасковья закашлялась, остановилась резко и прежде, чем задумалась, резко развернулась и с размаху ударила по лицу ухватившего; и как же она умудрилась стать видимой людям – неужто в задумчивости?..

Мужчина отшатнулся, но звука не издал и руку держал всё в том же протянутом жесте, хоть и кожи уже не касаясь; Прасковья брезгливо морщилась, оглядывая руку в том месте, где до неё дотронулся незнакомец.

Из носа у него текла густая, тёмная кровь, но он её будто не замечал и вглядывался в Прасковью, словно чего-то ожидая; и в миг, когда Москва уже было думала уйти прочь от будто немого, тот прошептал, опустив-таки худую руку:

\- Прасковья…

Брови её поползли вверх; откуда известно ему, откуда знает – кто он – откуда – почему… «Нет, не случайно, - слышала женщина эхо собственной мысли, - ведь откуда в Берлине взяться иным Прасковьям?..»

Она остановилась, снова с еле заметным интересом оглядела незнакомца и снова поморщилась, брезгливо вытирая руку о белое платье.

Мужчина бродягой был, не иначе; грязная рубашка давно потеряла свой цвет, светлые с сединой волосы почти до лопаток, спутанные и сальные, слиплись от грязи и падали ему на лицо, а из-под них торчала неопрятная борода, уже испачканная в крови, которую блондин не пытался ни слизать, ни утереть.

И весь он, сидящий на камне мостовой, тяжело, с надрывом дышащий и глядящий на неё снизу вверх, казался таким _неприятным…_

И странная мысль кольнула сознание; и Прасковья ухмыльнулась презрительно и насмешливо:

\- Неужто герр Март так боится, что не дойду без провожатого до границы? – Она рассмеялась, и от звука этого бродяга отшатнулся к стене, со странной надеждой трогая бетон. – Так подослал бы кого поприличнее – хотя бы из уважения к себе.

\- Герр… _Март?_ \- Блондин мотнул головой; кровь пошла сильнее и капнула с подбородка на асфальт. – Нет, не то, - он говорил всё тише, но наклоняться к нему не хотелось – не давала брезгливость, - не о нём… Они говорят… Она…

И слов ему, безумному бродяге, не хватило; он замолчал на полуслове и закрыл глаза, ёжась и вжимаясь в стену.

Москва молчала, постукивая пальцами по рукояти кинжала, привычно висевшего на поясе; ведь откуда ещё ему тут взяться – бродяге, знающему её имя; а если он не желает говорить о пославшем его,  
_то это лишь его вина…_

\- Пра-ско-вья, - повторил он по слогам, и снова, почти нараспев, и снова; но на середине закашлялся и на секунду замолчал.

 _-_ _Почему ты на прахе и пепле?_

Прасковья вздрогнула, затем хотела засмеяться, но смех застрял в горле; «Его Март надоумил, - думала, - чтобы меня напугать…»

Бродяга снова потянулся к её руке, и Москва его цепкие, костлявые пальцы в корке засохшей крови сбросить не успела, и он говорил, всё судорожнее, всё быстрее, будто боясь не успеть прежде, чем _кто-то_ придёт:

- _Ты не здесь и я не здесь,_ но ты – у её ног; но ты сильнее, - голос слабел, голос хрипнул, и последние слова едва можно было разобрать, - но ты ведь выше её…

Он коротко закричал и схватился за виски, согнувшись и вжимаясь в стену спиной; и жалок он был, и безумен он был – смеяться хотелось Москве от одного вида его; она наклонилась к нему, едва сдерживая беззвучный смех:

\- У чьих же _я_ ног, позволь узнать?

Он отнял трясущуюся руку от искажённого болью лица и указал на восток.

\- _Её._

И голос ему будто не принадлежал, был сильнее, был звучнее; но в тот же миг – сгорбился, обхватил голову руками и говорил тихо, сбивчиво:

\- _Её_ и _их,_ но _они_ только желают, но не могут… Не способны… А _она_ помнит!

Но Прасковья его почти не слышала; чудилось в лице что-то знакомое, что-то виденное когда-то – в горбатом носу, птичьим клювом торчащим из-под волос, в острых скулах…

Москва подняла руку и с неожиданной для себя нежностью поправила падающие на лицо испуганно замолчавшего незнакомца волосы. Бродяга замер, будто в камень прикосновением превращённый.

_Крик в горле застрял окровавленной птицей._

А он – отвел глаза, будто взгляда прямого боялся. Прасковья опустилась на колени – перед ним, _перед ним ли?_ – и замерла, не в силах хоть что-то сказать.

Из-под спутанных прядей смотрело на неё лицо, пересечённое неприятным шрамом от виска до середины щеки.

_…отчаянным цветом, неистовой ведьмой танцевала по берлинским улицам весна._

Солнце майское лилось золотом на кусты. Запахи цветочные перебивали городские, ввинчиваясь в нос буйствующим каскадом; май – буйствующий. _Май воинственный, борющийся теперь за других._

Вкруг них – человеческая толпа, гудящая осиным ульем. Шли, торопились, болтали, будто город их – целый, и война – глупая выдумка. Не замечали скульптурами замерших бессмертных.

Прасковья даже стыд за то, что узнала только по шраму поперек лица, почувствовать не смела. Старый враг смотрел помутневшими глазами – не верил, _не узнавал;_ Москва натужно сглотнула – мигом высохло сдавленное спазмом горло – и с болезненным вниманием в его лицо вгляделась.

Обострились черты – и смазался взгляд; ушла гордость, и красота ушла. Бродяга – в собственном городе чужой. В посеревших глазах Леонхарда не отражалось небо, когда он, вздрогнув, запрокинул голову наверх и тут же вжал её в плечи, сжавшись в комок. Москва наблюдала, испуганно вцепившись в теплую рукоять кинжала.

Берлин вздрогнул и перевёл расфокусированный взгляд на её ладонь. Увидел ли клинок или движения не ожидал?.. _Дикий зверь, не помнящий человеческой жизни._ Смешно… _смешно ли…_

Москва от собственных мыслей задрожала и губы скривила в напускной, лживой усмешке:

\- И что ты здесь забыл?.. – И голос – дрожащим криком: - И зачем я тебе понадобилась?!

Он отшатнулся, закрыв лицо окровавленной рукой и зажмурившись, будто Прасковья его ударила. Жалкое зрелище.

_Желанно поверженный враг._

_Смешно ли..._

Москва не ждала ответа, но услышала в гомоне тихий голос, будто он ей на ухо шептал:

\- Мне было, что помнить?.. Ты не лжёшь?

В глазах – полубезумная надежда.

В глазах – ни блика, ни смысла; только отражение чужих испуга и боли в глазах напротив. Пустое. Ничейное. Мёртвая полоса.

Москва сжала зубы, когда в приступе внезапной тоски свело живот, и с неведомой самой себе нежностью погладила старого, _как весь этот расколотый мир_ , врага по голове:

\- Леонхард, что ты… _что я…_

\- Леонхард?.. – переспросил тот, на мгновение сфокусировавшись на лице Прасковьи; брови его тенью былых эмоций приподнялись вверх. – Но… здесь его нет.

Москва почувствовала, что кружится голова. _Здесь его нет – быть может, ошиблась, быть может, нежеланное за действительное приняла – овеществлённый кошмар, подсунутый пьяным ужом; быть может, всё хорошо, быть может…_

_Быть должно…_

\- Но кто тогда ты?

\- Ты тоже не знаешь? – Какая-то детская грусть звенела в старчески охрипшем голосе. – Я думал… ты говорила…

Сбился на бормотание, неразличимое в человеческом шуме. Прасковья кусала себя за губы, всё сильнее кружилась голова – и что же с ним, с безнадёжным, сделалось – и он ли, или

 _или прав был Мартин_ _, и нет больше Берлина_  
_и если так_

_чья это вина?_

Она протянула руку и стёрла неостанавливающуюся кровь с колючего подбородка; Леонхард того будто не заметил, как крови не замечал, как людей, сливающихся в единый серый поток. Но протянул чуть дрожащую ладонь и взял Прасковью за руку, с удивлением рассматривая её пальцы. Она не смела противиться.

Он встал, потянув Москву за руку, но вскорости отпустил, видимо, о ней позабыв. Шёл, хромая и держась за стену, но торопясь куда-то; Прасковья держалась чуть позади, буравя Леонхарда ничего не понимающим взглядом.

Вёл её – к Стене своей вёл. _Сердца лишённый, к бетону прикованный собственными_ _обескровленными венами – вперёд рвущийся, не видящий, что ходит по кругу…_

Москва не сразу заметила блеск металла в его руке, когда они подошли к сáмой стене.

И всё же – дёрнулась, по истлевшей военной привычке схватив ладонь, сжимавшую кинжал – её собственный кинжал, направленный к его сердцу; из горла Леонхарда, понявшего, что проиграл _вновь,_ вырвался хриплый вой.

\- Дай умереть, - взмолился, вцепившись в ткань платья и кровавые пятна на ней оставляя, - смилуйся… Помоги…

\- Ты не умрёшь, - сказала Прасковья, присев перед ним на колени. – Не позволю…

Он обмяк, вцепившись ей в плечи и с неясным Москве отчаянием стянув резинку с её волос – последние силы отдал на этот рывок. Прасковья подняла его на руки, прижала к себе – почти холодного; Леонхард носом уткнулся в быстро расплетающуюся косу.

 _\- Ты не умрёшь,_ \- повторила она, не обещая – ставя себе условие; и такая злость брала от того, что не знала об этом раньше, что не удосужилась узнать, что хотелось ударить себя.

\- _Он умрёт._

Она обернулась так резко, что удивилась сама себе – но не пришедшему; только искривила губы в смехотворной гримасе презрения.

Не знала, что он придёт.

Знала, что это должно однажды произойти.

Трое старых врагов снова вместе: двое бывших союзников, тянущиеся к оружию при одном лишь виде друг друга, и тот, кто их когда-то объединял тёмными сетями ненависти и мести, а теперь служил границей их собственным амбициям.

\- Здравствуй, Вальтер.

\- Доброго дня, Прасковья.

Он был в костюме и при галстуке и всем своим видом напоминал шпиона; Москва в лёгком летнем платье и с полураспущенными волосами казалась рядом с ним деревенской простушкой – _построенная деревней в кольце стен против рождённого столицей._ Леонхард откинулся у неё на руках, закрыл глаза и обмяк окончательно, но, чувствовала Прасковья, не терял сознания и всё слышал.

Может, не осознавал. Может, не желал осознавать. Может, ненавидел их – убийц своих, убийц настолько искренних в своей ненависти, что собственные слова оправданий преступлений казались не более чем ширмой.

\- Он умрёт, - повторил Вальтер, поправляя очки, уже который век сползающие у него с носа; Прасковья не ответила, вглядываясь в его жесты и в его лицо – бесстрастное до абсурда. Вашингтон перевёл на неё взгляд и усмехнулся, проведя рукой по стене: - Я не угрожаю, Москва. Ни тебе, ни ему.

\- А что же ты тогда делаешь? – Москва тихо рассмеялась, но постепенно смешок перешёл в хохот: кто бы мог подумать, что этот век революций и крови кончится тем, что она будет стоять в междумирье со старым уже даже внешне врагом и говорить с тем, кого совсем недавно почитала за союзника, о шантажах и интригах?

\- Сообщаю. – Уолтер Джон на неё больше не смотрел, повернувшись спиной. – Ты думаешь, Мюнхен не приходил ко мне? Он обивал все пороги, если это, по его мнению, могло помочь.

\- Ну разумеется, - Прасковья сдержанно кивнула, - что же ещё можно ожидать от этого пивного ужа… Слежка, верно?

\- Ну разумеется. – Вальтер хрипло хмыкнул, копируя её собственные интонации. – И за тобой, и за ним; удивительно, как много деревень думают, что наше влияние передаётся воздушно-капельным.

\- Ты отказал ему, - продолжала Москва, чувствуя, как прижимает полубессознательное тело Берлина к себе, - и он пришёл ко мне.

\- Ты согласилась на встречу с Берлином.

\- А разве я могла отказаться?

Уолтер Джон резко обернулся и с минуту не сводил с неё взгляда; а у него такие же голубые глаза, заметила Прасковья, вот только не реки и не неба цвета, а скорее каменного, стеклянного, как апатит – как жаль, что возлюбленный его тринитит оказался зелёным!

И сколько крови проливали они за цвет глаз, унаследованный от слишком прославленного деда; и кто бы мог подумать, что война за признание вечно молодого и вечно самоуверенного старика выльется в то, что двое его внуков на разных концах земли будут рвать на части целые страны во имя собственных амбиций?

\- Этой войны не существует, - сказал Вашингтон; Прасковья, кажется, озвучивала свои мысли вслух, совсем того не замечая. – Люди зовут её холодной, мы же обжигаемся об неё, как о настоящее пламя.

Он с силой ударил по бетону, и порез почти мгновенно налился красным и так же быстро потемнел, зарастая; Москва следила за этим с безучастным интересом, больше думая, что же творится в голове у этого совсем юного бессмертного, так рано заполучившего власть.

\- Ты думаешь, можешь спасти его, - проговорил Вальтер, больше на Прасковью не глядя и рассматривая ранку. – Ты думаешь, я отказался, потому что злопамятен?

\- Ну разумеется, - прохрипела Москва.

Она начинала понимать.

Вашингтон покачал головой:

\- Даже если бы я хотел помочь, мы уже не остановим ничего. Когда-то давно, ещё до моего основания, говорят, бессмертным давали волю помогать правителям; а теперь мы скрываемся под человеческими именами и больше всего боимся, что нас рассекретят… - Он рассмеялся, хрипло и коротко, как лающий пёс. – Нет, Москва, нас и слушать не станут. Даже если бы мы хотели помочь.

Леонхард сделал тяжёлый, хриплый вдох и снова затих, Вальтер скользнул по нему взглядом, не фокусируясь, и Прасковья отшатнулась – почему-то только через несколько секунд.

\- Ты думаешь, что победишь, - сказала она. – Ты думаешь, что выиграешь гонки за силу и космос…

\- Я выиграю, - просто сообщил он, пожав плечами, и снова посмотрел Прасковье в глаза, и грустно улыбнулся:

\- Вот только это будет не твой проигрыш. И даже не моя победа.

_…и чем длиннее твоя вечность, тем тяжелее и бессмысленнее на тебе висят грехи._

Он улыбался, и только тогда Прасковья заметила, каким юным он на самом деле был; сколько ему лет – двести? Он выглядел совсем студентом, моложе Петера, моложе любого в статусе главы среди бессмертных, и главой полумира его назвал бы разве что сумасшедший.

А на руках у неё был тот, кого вряд ли бы уже и сами города признали за когда-то страшнейшую себе угрозу, того, кто – по меркам бессмертных – выглядел уже стариком и уж точно по виду обгонял в возрасте собственного деда.

\- Что же мы наделали?.. – одними губами проговорила Прасковья.

\- Ничего, поверь, хорошего, - криво усмехнулся Вальтер.

Сверху припекало майское солнце.

 

***

 

_На самом деле ничего не изменилось._

Петер бестолково бродит по своему городу и думает, что эта мысль не даёт ему покоя уже столько времени, и это страннее, чем что бы то ни было ещё; на самом деле ничего не изменилось, хотя вокруг завывают осенние ветра, от которых должно пахнуть переменами, а пахнет только солёной водой.

Ничего не изменилось, совершенно ничего, и кому, как не душе города, это чувствовать; люди те же, улицы те же, дома, магазины – ничего не изменилось, думает Петер, утыкаясь в грязно-жёлтый шарф, намотанный почти до самого носа. И даже серая, мышино-холодная погода за неделю не изменилась – не пролилась ливнями, не прогремела грозами, не улыбнулась солнечным ветром.

Понимание это принять легко – не больно и не страшно; сердце бьётся в том же ритме, ленинградцы торопятся по своим делам, и Петер думает, как же можно устать за три сотни лет от бесконечной человечьей толчеи.

 _Город_ _а_ _не мо_ _гут_ _жить без людей._

_Городам так надоела их жизнь за людей._

«Всё налаживается, - говорила сестра ночами до этого и улыбалась, втирая пепел сигареты в потрёпанный временем диван. – Всё налаживается, вот только медленно и толчками – никто не замечает, мы сами не замечаем, но ведь… не может всё вот так кончиться?»

И закрывала Москва глаза руками, и снова смеялась до хриплого кашля и сорванного голоса – та, кто не проигрывала по-настоящему ни разу, не имела права смириться с поражением, и не смирялась, насколько могла; не помогало ни капли ни ей, ни ему, но чувство невыполненного долга истязало хотя бы только по ночам.

Петеру нравится не быть столицей, как ни крути, хоть его и строили лишь для того, чтобы править; и сил на извинения перед мирозданием тоже нет – в обескровленный уходящий век силы есть лишь для того, чтобы кутаться в зимнюю одежду уже осенью и рассматривать собственных жителей.

Солёные брызги, шум воды и снующих людей, разговаривающих о своём и не видящих Петера, прогуливавшегося по набережной и поглядывавшего всё больше и больше на горизонт, чем на собственный город; «А там, наверное, хорошо», - думает, вдыхая влажный морозный воздух.

Море отвечает ему неожиданно громким всплеском, и Петер, вздрогнув, крутит головой – это не волны, врезающиеся в камень на полном ходу, это камень…

И действительно, в паре десятков шагов от него стоит человек и пускает блинчики по воде – по крайней мере, упорно пытается, кусая губы от каждой неудачи. Да только сотворить такое при неспокойном море так сложно, и в Ленинграде кажется, что невозможно вовсе.

Петер замирает и вглядывается в стоящего в отдалении: у того в руке всегда заготовлено несколько снарядов, но тянется он за ними всё равно в карман после каждого броска; и как же ткань не порвалась под тяжестью?

Петер молчит и смотрит, человек бросает, толпа идёт – ничего не меняется несколько минут; _Петер знает его,_ знает прекрасно и оттого смутно осознаёт, что встреча их в этом месте близка к невозможной.

Он наблюдает за его движениями ещё несколько минут; иногда человек открывает рот и бормочет что-то себе под нос, но ветер сносит слова в сторону, и до Петера не долетает ни звука, кроме брызг и всплесков камня.

А потом это надоедает; ведь не могут они не замечать друг друга вечно, ведь это так глупо – таращиться на него битый час; Петер быстрым шагом подходит к нему и снова замирает, всё-таки не дойдя.

_«Он в самом деле выглядит так плохо?»_

Мысль сносит ветер, Петер не пытается поймать её снова и негромко говорит, исподлобья вглядываясь в вычерченный неловкими острыми линиями профиль:

\- Леонхард… что ты тут забыл?

И рука его вздрагивает, камень летит под ноги, лишь чудом всё-таки попав воду; Берлин отскакивает в сторону, и в руке его Ленинград замечает пистолет, вытащенный из кармана.

На несколько секунд он перестаёт дышать, вцепившись рукой в грудь напротив сердца – _не хочется умирать вновь_ _, надоела кровь в горле, забивающая испуганный крик_ ; и зачем ему это, за что – почему сейчас…

Петер ничего, кроме пистолета, не видит – а Леонхард с него самого взгляда не сводит; рука, держащая оружие почему-то за дуло, будто судорогой сведена. Боится – неужто самого себя?..

Лицо его, разглядывающего Петера, вдруг искривляется такой болью, что Ленинград поневоле вздрагивает. Леонхард разворачивается с удивительной скоростью и силой швыряет пистолет прочь – в тёмную, чёрную почти воду моря, принявшую подарок с довольством, и опирается на ограждение, зажмурившись и тяжело дыша – воздух паром холодным выходит изо рта.

Петер не сразу смеет пошевелиться и выдохнуть; но страх, сжимающий сердце, не отпускает.

Он повторяет, сжав кулаки и буравя безумного гостя взглядом:

\- Зачем… зачем?..

\- Тебя здесь не должно было быть, - говорит Леонхард с непонятным отчаянием, наклонив голову, - я ведь не к тебе…

\- А к кому же ещё, если город этот – мой?

Берлин не отвечает.

Петер рассматривает его лицо с болезненным вниманием: они не виделись почти год, и Леонхард выглядеть лучшене стал совершенно. Впалые щёки, бледная кожа и круги под глазами; хотя бы волосы, растрепавшиеся от ветра, пострижены аккуратно.

С минуту стоят молча под урчание ловящего жёлтые отблески зданий моря. На смену страху приходит запоздалая злость.

Не хочется видеть никого, и старого врага тем более; Петер в последний раз хрипло вздыхает, разворачивается и собирается уже уйти – не вечно же мериться с Леонхардом в молчании? – как тот вдруг тихо его окликает.

Ленинград оборачивается и ждёт, подозрительно нахмурившись; Берлин облизывает растрескавшиеся губы, криво усмехается и немного невпопад отмечает, нещадно хрипя и в глаза ему не глядя:

\- Я не пытался тебе угрожать. Я только… возвратить хотел старый долг.

\- Кому?

Берлин качает головой с какой-то неясной тоской и, с непонятным страхом на Петера покосившись, снова отворачивается; Ленинград не отрывает от него непонимающего взгляда, но Леонхард того будто не замечает, дрожащей рукой достав из кармана блеснувшую желтизной монетку.

Рвутся на язык непрошенные вопросы, в непонятном самому Петеру волнении колотится сердце; но вместо всего – он говорит:

\- Раз уж ты отдал долг моему городу, позволишь его душе угостить тебя чаем? - Фыркает, устало прикрыв веки. - Как старого, простят мне небеса, врага?

Берлин пожимает плечами, снова бросает на него взгляд и снова отворачивается; монетка со звоном летит вверх, и Петер флегматично провожает её глазами.

Раз. Два. Три. _«Возможно всё-таки»._

\- Разве я могу отказаться? – бормочет себе под нос Леон, и Петер смеряет его подозрительным взглядом: он не улыбается, хотя голос его деланно весел – насколько может быть весел безжизненный хрип.

\- В конце концов, - говорит Петер, пытаясь хоть как-то снять напряжённость, - и у меня есть неотданный долг – мне ли не понимать…

Берлин крупно вздрагивает и напряжённо молчит, невпопад кивнув; Ленинград не понимает совсем ничего, но, в очередной раз предпочтя не спрашивать, прерывает себя на полуфразе, разворачивается на каблуках ботинок и уходит прочь – к своей квартире.

Но уже через несколько метров останавливается и оглядывается, потеряв Леонхарда из виду; а он идёт позади, и Петер снова замирает, стараясь ни взглядом, ни вздохом не выказать удивления.

\- Прости, - говорит Берлин, грустно улыбаясь краешками искусанных губ, - я не могу идти быстрее.

Он тяжело опирается на трость, неприятным металлическим звоном далеко слышную даже в гулкой толпе; Ленинград несколько секунд смотрит на неё и кивает, не зная, что и сказать. Леонхард неуверенно кусает губы и продолжает идти, сильно хромая, и Петер подстраивается под его скорость, никак не понимая, как мог не заметить трость.

В сентябре на севере уже становится холоднее, но ни один из них не одет по погоде – слишком тепло и слишком закрыто; они идут медленно и друг с другом взглядами не встречаются – когда Петер чувствует, что на него смотрят, и поворачивается поговорить, Леонхард уже запрокидывает голову и смотрит в небо, чуть желтоватое от пытающихся пробиться солнечных лучей.

\- Твой город красив, - замечает он через какое-то время. – До боли, до самого сердца…

Ленинград не знает, о чём он думает, но улыбается про себя:

\- Ты правда пришёл, лишь чтобы сказать это?

Леонхард останавливается и впервые за долгое время смотрит на Петера прямо, качает головой и снова отворачивается, не выдерживая натяжения струн:

\- Я пришёл не к тебе. Я не хотел тебя видеть.

\- Почему? – вопрос срывается с губ Ленинграда прежде, чем он успевает себя остановить; Леонхард почти отшатывается в сторону, чуть не снеся прохожего, и с испугом таращится на успевшего прикусить язык Петера.

\- Потому что… - Леонхард тяжело вздыхает. – Нет, я не скажу тебе. Ты точно хочешь выпить со мной чаю?..

\- Разумеется. – «Потому что я хочу понять, я хочу разобраться, потому что кто, кроме тебя, сумеет ответить?»

Прасковья не злая – Прасковья высокомерная и до ужаса скрытная, мстительная и гордая, но не злая; и – Петер знает по голосу по телефону, пеплу сигарет и миазмам слишком глухой усталости столицы – чувствовала она перед Леоном вину; «Разве же может Москва винить себя?» - думал Петер и отбрасывал мысли в тот же миг в сторону, не желая спрашивать напрямик.

В голове маслянистым потоком текли воспоминания, не задевая мыслей и существуя будто отдельно от жизни: сирень и жёлтое солнце, отсветы на серебристом клинке, золотой блеск украшений на платьях, чёрное небо, полное звёзд; а ещё кровь и кости, и шум падающих капель, и «никто не способен помочь» - и где же всё, где же?

Осталось лишь серое небо, звон трости о камень мостовых и встрёпанные от ветра волосы, будто выцветшие вместе со всем Берлином; и весь он – тяжёлый шаг, ссутуленная спина, длинный шрам на пол-лица и холодное безразличие вперемешку со страхом – ушедшее прошлое; а ведь когда-то он был самым страшным петербургским кошмаром.

Всё прошло так давно, что и думать об этом страшно.

Ленинградские улочки с их жёлтыми домами и жёлтой листвой вгоняют в тоску, и Леонхард сжимается ещё сильнее, больше головы не поднимая даже к тяжёлым низким облакам; Петер, не оглядываясь на него, входит в свой дом и поднимается по лестнице, будто успев позабыть про приглашение.

…и всё же в сердце жжётся упрямым огнём интерес, и всё же о многом хочется спросить; Петер многое помнит, и точно знает: его-то бояться уж точно ни к чему, и точно уверен: ему-то уж точно надо знать, зачем же Берлин приехал в его город.

Леонхард останавливается у входа в квартиру и оглядывается по сторонам с тем же болезненным интересом, что и до этого. Петер стоит внутри и смотрит на него, хмурящегося и кусающего губы, и думает, что никогда его таким не видел; смотрит и выжидающе молчит, не нарушая беспокойной тишины.

\- Ты совсем не меняешься, - хрипит, еле заметно усмехнувшись, Берлин; Ленинград кивает невпопад и тихо интересуется, вешая шарф на крючок:

\- А что у тебя… - он вдруг сглатывает, будто испугавшись собственного вопроса, - с голосом?

\- А что с ним не так? – удивляется Леонхард, и Петер непонимающе молчит, хмурясь. Ведь та хрипотца, что проявилась теперь, совсем ему несвойственна, да разве же могут бессмертные болеть, да разве же могут бессмертные стареть…

_…совсем как люди…_

Ленинград качает головой и совсем тихо подмечает:

\- Что ж, видимо, ничего.

До боли, до самого сердца страшно его слушать и страшно смотреть; Петер отводит глаза. Всего полвека назад он мечтал бы его убить, лишь завидев, всего сорок лет назад он готов был смеяться на его пепелище.

Всё прошло.

Прошла ненависть, прошли эмоции; Ленинграду почти двести восемьдесят пять, и чувства в нём истлели под тяжёлой вуалью когда-то золотого века. _Да и могут ли те, кто никогда не рождался, чувствовать то, что чувствуют люди?_

Берлин мнётся у входа, нервно сжимая ручку трости, и в конце концов тихо спрашивает, прислонившись плечом к косяку:

\- Ты в самом деле хочешь… выпить со мной чаю?

\- Ты уже спрашивал, - глухо сообщает Петер и, к Берлину больше не поворачиваясь, проскальзывает на кухню; в прихожей слышно шорохи и металлический звон, но Ленинград пропускает их мимо ушей.

Неправильное что-то, совершенно неверное; блинчики по воде, жёлтый шарф, серое небо и чай с молоком в середине холодного северного сентября с врагом, которого язык уже едва ли поворачивается таковым называть – и до чего же дошли эти три горячие войны, что даже самые юные из бессмертных уже не желают чувствовать что-либо?

Леонхард появляется в кухне незадолго до свиста чайника, и не приходит – именно появляется: Петер не смог бы сказать с уверенностью, когда Леон сел на стул у стены и уткнулся взглядом в пожелтевшую от времени скатерть. Ленинград, искоса на него поглядывая, достаёт из ящика травы и неторопливо их заваривает. Из другой комнаты доносится шорох радио, и Берлин, кажется, напряжённо вслушивается в него, как в единственную вещь опустевшей квартиры, нарушающую тишину.

\- Что происходит, Леон? – в конце концов не выдерживает Петер, ставя ароматные кружки перед ним и садясь напротив. Берлин переводит безучастный взгляд на него, и Ленинград продолжает, упрямо не замолкая: - Сколько времени ты ещё будешь молчать?

\- Я не знаю, что говорить.

Берлин пожимает плечами и слабо улыбается, подняв свою кружку; по крайней мере, подмечает Петер, у него хотя бы не дрожат так руки.

\- В таком случае, - Ленинград криво усмехается и делает глоток горячего напитка, - как у тебя дела? Раз уж ты не желаешь говорить о цели приезда…

\- А как у меня, по-твоему, могут быть дела? – Леонхард неуловимо проводит пальцами по шраму и откидывается на спинку стула. – И… я ведь уже сказал. Я приехал отдать долг...

\- Кому?

Леон теряет самообладание, маска безразличия покрывается трещинами и рассыпается, и Берлин, не выдерживая, вздрагивает и с неясным испугом смотрит на Петера.

\- Почему ты так хочешь это знать?

\- Потому что это _мой_ город. – Ленинград непонимающе хмурится и поправляет выпавшую из-за уха прядь. – Как ты можешь не понимать?..

 _«Ты же всё понимаешь»_  
_«Ведь так?»_

В голове засушливым ветром проносится память, вывернутая наизнанку: чай в мелкой берлинской кофейне, холод берлинских рук, а ещё – Стена, слишком высокая и беспощадная для простой границы; тогда лил дождь, и Петер вымок до нитки, а Леон – до самого основания.

Это было летом, но летом зябким и неприятным, и Леонхард вжимался в бетон, сжимая виски окровавленными руками и не слыша – не видя – не чувствуя приближения чужих, говоря с несуществующим и глядя в потемневшее от воды небо с безнадёжной надеждой; Петер не помнил их разговора, но помнил отчаяние в безжизненных глазах и собственные вскрики потом по телефону Прасковье.

_…и на самом деле ничего с тех пор не изменилось._

Берлин прикусывает изнутри щёку.

\- Я хочу помнить то, что с городом сделал. Я должен ему – тебе – но я не… - Он качает головой, не в силах закончить; Петер медленно поднимается со стула, со страхом глядя на Леона и чувствуя, что кружится голова.

 _«Не_ _способен_ _», «не помню», «не достоин»_ \- какое из продолжений, трепещущихся в голове Петера, верно, _что с этим распиленным городом вообще происходит?_

\- А… - Петер откашливается, услышав собственный отчаянный хрип, - что ты… помнишь?

\- Зачем тебе это? – отчаянный выдох, отчаяние серо-стальных глаз; Ленинграду кажется, что даже дышать в этой тесной комнатке, переполненной запахом терпких трав, до ужаса тяжело.

\- Потому что ты мой старый враг.

Леонхард не выдерживает взгляда в глаза и опускает голову, усмехается, снова каменеет, стараясь говорить бесстрастно, но всё равно всем своим видом показывая страх:

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что в мирное время врагам будет дела до меня больше, чем кому бы то ни было…

Петер нетерпеливо стучит пальцами по столу, всей кожей чувствуя абсурд происходящего, в голове отдаются его слова, и осознание течёт янтарной патокой, заставляя мысль каменеть:

«Ведь он же сам говорил: _у нас не может быть врагов…_ Почему он сейчас так не думает, что изменилось, ведь не природа же бессмертия, ведь тридцать лет при жизни в века-тысячелетия…

_…не играют никакой роли?»_

\- Я помню войны, - говорит Леонхард, заметно колеблясь и отвернувшись. – Войны, по большей части… Я помню войны за объединение, я помню войны с Наполеоном, я помню Семилетнюю, я помню, - голос его начинает подрагивать, - мировые… Я помню _Холодную_.

Он произносит это название с таким страхом, что Петеру невольно становится его жаль, а ещё немного странно: ведь как он может её помнить, если он её не застал…

 _…если он её наблюдал изнутри, из самого сердца – из тончайшего лезвия именитого фронта_ _…_

 _«И ты пришёл сказать, что помнишь?»_  
_«Я тебе не враг»_

_«_ _Хватит уже сидеть под дождём, в самом деле»_

Фразы холодными каплями падают на Петера; от солёных брызг одежда Берлина отсырела, и кажется: всё повторяется, _ничего не изменилось,_ и история идёт не по спирали – по идеальному кругу, повторяя саму себя с паранормальной чёткостью.

Ленинград молчит, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Леонхарда и отмалчиваясь, пытаясь поймать за хвост ускользающее понимание: он не меняется, совсем не меняется, и если на костях и появились мышцы, то их не видно за тканью слишком большой для Леона рубашки; _он всё ещё его боится._

Леонхард не выдерживает первым и говорит почти шёпотом, не поднимая взгляда:

\- Я хотел себя – в твои воды… последним подарком, жертвой, прощением. Город не принял. Я не решился – в твоих глазах… на твоих… - Он путается, будто забыв язык, но Петер чувствует, что Леонхард не оговорился; и сердце ломит, будто сшитое из осколков.

Не Петера убить хотел.

Испугался – презрения ли, страха ли в глазах; не сумел – и сам себя за трусость ненавидит…

Прежде, чем Ленинград успевает что-то сказать, Леонхард тяжело поднимается на ноги, опираясь на стол и устало- _помертвело_ глядя на Петера.

\- Я… я знаю, сколько натворил, я не представляю, что ты должен испытывать, но ведь… ты не пригласил бы меня без причины? – Он склоняет голову. – Сделаешь то, что я…

Он не договаривает, а Ленинград не может понять, что он имеет в виду; _он помнит лишь войны, он не хотел видеться с Петером, он называет его врагом со жгучей искренностью…_

_…Леонхард думает, что Петер его ненавидит?_

\- Что? – Ленинград дрожит от собственных мыслей, вглядываясь в лицо Леона.

\- Ты ведь хочешь мне отомстить. – Берлин не спрашивает, а утверждает; улыбается с истерической уверенностью в своей правоте и не прячет трясущихся рук. – Ведь я же столько раз убивал тебя; _ведь нас не связывают уже даже имена;_ ну вот…

Он разводит руками, не поднимая головы, Петер отшатывается, вцепившись рукой в стену. _Ведь прошло полвека, ведь сил на ненависть уже давно не осталось, ведь сам он говорил, что не ненавидит его, а Петербург – Ленинград – обещал ему верить…_

_«Я помню войны»_

\- Я не хочу тебе мстить, - Петер едва справляется с собственным голосом, - я уже полвека не желаю тебе зла… Ты ведь помнишь сорок пятый? Ты помнишь начало августа?

_Он был в плену, он был доведён до полусмерти, но не терял достоинства, он говорил: у бессмертных нет врагов, он говорил: я мечтал бы, чтобы ты был моим другом; он говорил, что думал, зачем войны бессмертным, и просил прощения._

_Он говорил, что бессмертные не могут чувствовать._

_А сам_ _теперь_ _испытывает лишь липкий страх на грани паники – сколько же уже времени он не помнит других чувств?_

\- Я помню апрельский пожар, - говорит Леонхард, едва выдерживая петербургский взгляд. – А август… Токио говорил, тогда взорвали Хиросиму?

_«Токио говорил»_

Он спрашивает, а когда-то рассказывал; Петер медленно оседает на стул и в отчаянии, ему не свойственном, рассматривает Берлин.

\- Я не желаю больше войн на свою совесть, - бормочет Леон, отвернувшись. – Я просто хочу… покоя. Поэтому…

\- Покоя, - повторяет Петер вслед за ним. Покоя не может быть у столиц, потому что столицы – центры своих личных вселенных…

И снова понимание приходит запоздало:

\- Ты хочешь… отказаться от титула столицы?!

Шёпот, перерастающий в крик и пропитанный тягучим непониманием; Леонхард сжимается и несмело кивает. Петеру всё сильнее кажется, что всё это – безумный сон; ведь он не помнит другой столицы у Германии, ведь Берлин всегда был столицей – гордой и смелой, _такой, какой должна быть истинная столица – примером для подражания…_

Воспоминание иглой впивается в голову, Петер на секунду задерживает дыхание, боясь признаться себе в собственном понимании.

\- Когда мы познакомились? – спрашивает Ленинград через несколько секунд. – Ты помнишь, когда мы познакомились?

Леонхард удивлённо поднимает брови и непонимающе смотрит на Петера, но тот молчит и ждёт ответа – _ведь только так в этом появится смысл._

\- Я помню Семилетнюю, - повторяет он и, чувствуя, что от него ждали совсем не этого, с неуловимым отчаянием смотрит искоса на Петера, и уже тише добавляет: - А разве мы были знакомы… до этого?

_...не может быть ничего живого в святыне падающих звёзд._

Петер снова вскакивает на ноги, снова опускается на стул, качая головой и не зная, что сказать; он помнит лишь войны, он помнит лишь зло, которое причинял – ведь сколько городов говорили ему, что ненависть их – обоюдоострый клинок?

_Он верит, что выжил лишь из мести._

_Он верит, что заслужил._

_…вот только никто не заслуживает беспамятства настолько кромешного._

Петер начинает говорить, едва осознавая, что конкретно рассказывает; он говорит о своих островах, об отце и о братьях, о сирени и о светлом клинке в руке. Он говорит о временах, которые из его собственной памяти почти стёрлись; о том, как ему самому было тринадцать, о грозе, в которую он прятался от грома у Леонхарда на коленях, об уроках, о париках.

 _«- Спасибо, что спасли меня, герр Леонхард._  
_\- Только постарайся больше не попадать впросак»._

\- Ведь это же старшим положено рассказывать младшим, что было когда-то! – вскрикивает Петер, нервно расхаживая по комнате и в отчаянии глядя на опустившего взгляд и напряжённо слушавшего Леона. – Ведь всё это совсем не так должно было быть…

_Он был его другом, а потом оказался по другую сторону баррикад, они сошли с ума, а потом коршуны довели его до края._

_Ленинград_ _помнит блокаду, а ещё помнит сочувственные взгляды всех тех, с кем встречался; во сколько же раз дольше пытали Берлин, а кто-то подумал, что он мог_

_попросту не заслужить такого гнева?_

_«_ _Думаешь, это была моя идея? Меня, тебе кажется, спрашивали?»_

_Просто выполнял приказы._

_Как все они._

_…и кто сплёл все эти нити в одну, и кто в этом повинен, если виновных уже не найти; поезда ушли в никогда, мысли переплавлены, воспоминания рассыпались пеплом._

_А запах сирени всё равно ещё помнится._

 

Петер поднимает голову и удивлённо оглядывается: за окном давно стемнело, спина затекла, остывший чай оставлен так, чтобы Ленинград ненароком не задел кружку локтём; он осторожно поднимается со стула и потягивается до хруста в костях.

_«…сон?»_

В ночной синей темноте кухня кажется зачарованной; жёлтые отблески фонарей с улицы сюда почти не попадают, и Петер, смахнув с лица остатки дремоты, улыбается про себя.

«Не может же быть всё это правдой – просто сон, мучительный кошмар от нервов, мало ли их было, сколько их ещё будет?»

Наверное, слишком долго не спал, гуляя по крышам и набережным, оттого вырубился, едва присев; наверное, солёный воздух усыпляет лучше любых трав. Петер вздыхает еле слышно и, поправив свитер, в котором пришёл домой, идёт в спальню – спать ведь лучше всё же там, где положено…

…он в комнате не один – Ленинград понимает это, лишь только войдя, по хриплым вздохам и неясной тени в углу дивана. Нет сил на страх – Петер тихо подходит ближе и останавливается, с обессиленным удивлением вглядываясь в темноту.

Леонхард, свернувшись в клубок, спит на самом краешке дивана, положив голову на руки и беспокойно хмурясь во сне; Петер садится на колени рядом с ним и смотрит на непривычно старое лицо _врага-друга,_ неуверенно дотронувшись до шрама.

От волос Берлина пахнет морем и почему-то лавандой; от прикосновений он вдруг расслабляется и разве что за рукой Ленинграда не тянется, не просыпаясь.

В этот момент в коридоре раздаётся трель телефона; Леонхард подаётся вперёд, но Ленинград подскакивает и снимает трубку прежде, чем он успевает проснуться, и сам удивляется своей заботливости.

\- Брат? – Голос Прасковьи устало-насмешлив. Петер глухо угукает. – Прости, что так поздно, надеюсь, хоть тебя не разбудила…

\- Нет. - Ленинград хмыкает, надеясь, что его неслышно в спальне. – Не волнуйся, бессонница…

\- Мюнхен всех на уши поставил, - без предисловий говорит Москва и фыркает в сторону. – Говорит, столица у него сбежала. Оставил записку, что хочет объездить места, о которых что-то помнит, и не знает, когда приедет… Всех на уши поднял, Рим с Веной беглеца уже проворонили. Ты его часом не видел?

Петер прижимает трубку к уху и нервно оглядывается на тёмную спальню; Москва на том конце провода напряжённо дышит, но молчания не прерывает.

\- …нет, - выдыхает Ленинград. – Нет, я его не видел.

\- Хорошо, но всё равно… посматривай по сторонам, хорошо? – Прасковья усмехается еле слышно. – Мартин так хорош в вынесении мозга…

Она бросает трубку, не прощаясь; Петер снова тихо прокрадывается в спальню. Нет, Берлин не проснулся и улыбается сквозь сон, и, когда Ленинград осторожно поправляет ему упавшие на лоб пряди, мычит что-то невнятное.

_На самом деле ничего не изменилось._

_На самом деле герр Леонхард ещё_ _всё вспомнит, на самом деле свет клинков – ещё не конец, на самом деле – Петер уверен точно – всё ещё будет хорошо._

_И то, что Леон не помнит, ещё обязательно вернётся._

Ленинград осторожно гладит улыбающийся Берлин по голове и шепчет, удивляясь самому себе:

\- Ведь на самом деле ты знаешь, что делать.

_Дверь приоткрывается с негромким скрежетом._


End file.
